Dreams, Choices and Secrets
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Draco and Hermione begin to have dreams over the summer about each other. However they don't know that the other one is dreaming about them. They will have to deal with their feeling dreams and secrets during their last year at Hogwarts and their choices.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Hi here's my first chapter story. I am looking for constructive criticism and open to ideas for this story. The plot loosely follows books 5/6 and 7 never happened. The character are OC but keep in mind it is fan fiction people...The rating is M because well who know what will inspire me.

"_Draco" she whispered. Draco knew the female voice, but could not see her. Then he was running after her, She was dressed in a white flowing dress. Her long chocolate brown curls followed her. He could tell she was beautiful as he saw her backside. Eventually she stopped by the lake. The moon cast its light on her, giving her a luminous pearl tint. Draco finally caught up with her and whispered "An angel" in her ear. She turned to face him smiling, placing her hands on his chest. Draco saw she had perfect pink lips that looked like velvet. Her dress outlined the swell of her breast. Lastly, Draco saw her eyes were chocolate orbs flecked with gold. He saw her leaning in and was going to meet her lips_… At that moment both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger woke up sweating.

Hermione felt her sweat slide down her cheeks and down her shirt. She had been having that dream since the summer holidays started. She was sitting up in bed in the room her and Ginny shared at the Burrow. Thankfully Gin did not stir. She told Ginny about the dream except she twisted it and said she did not know the identity of the boy. Hermione knew the identity first time she had the dream. It was Draco Malfoy, her enemy at Hogwarts for the past six years. The first time she had the dream it scared her. She thought she should not be dreaming about any other man other than Ron. Yes, Ronald Weasley finally plucked up enough courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend. Even though him and Harry would go on secret missions during the year to find the rest of the horocruxes. Leaving Hermione and Ginny behind, receiving many protests from the girls. However both realized how suspicious if all four were gone sporadically throughout the year. Hermione was thrilled that they finally got to be together, However it was not as expected. It was awkward when he touched her and kissing felt more like a chore than the passion she dreamed of. Being the noble person she is, she doesn't mention anything and pretends she enjoys the relationship. The only one who had noticed Hermione's winces and hesitation was Harry. He even caught her crying about it and demanded to know what was going on. Harry asked her to just tell Ron, but Hermione refused since it would ruin their friendship and her relationship with the Weasleys. So Harry kept the secret. After about a week with her talk with Harry, she had the dreams. Even Hermione admitted it, they were romantic and everything her relationship with Ron wasn't . What scared her more was that Malfoy was the one who made her feel alive again. That her life was complete with him. She tried writing them off as dreams and that Ron was the one they just needed to work at it. Hermione looked at the clock it was 2:00 am. _Argh….I'll never sleep now. _Hermione grabbed a book and crept downstairs to the living room.

An old manor sits perched on a hill looking down on all the other manors that surround the valley below it. The Malfoy manor was the largest and coldest house in England. It's inhabitants were the coldest of the cold. They loved money and cruelty nothing else. As of recent the Malfoy manor had only one inhabitant. The youngest Malfoy, Draco. The estate was turned to him after his father Lucius Malfoy was put in Azkaban for breaking into the Ministry. He is in line for the Dementor's Kiss . Draco's mother started going mentally ill, so he placed her at St. Mungos just before the summer started. Heir to the estate ,the status and wealth that comes with it. Draco spends his evenings getting pissed and finding random witches to shag. Anything to numb the pain he was feeling. Orphaned, unloved and uncared for. Nothing held meaning for him anymore except Hogwarts. But it was his last year after he graduated…then he will be truly alone. Draco caught sight of his porcelain skin. It was marred by a dark skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. As much as he hated the principles and felt the need to serve none but himself. He was forced to served the Dark Lord. When his father still had control over him, he threatened to kill his mother. Draco's only weakness. After that Draco vowed to keep his mother safe. As much as Draco would deny publicly, secretly he wants Potter's side to win. Life for him may not be easy, but it would be better than under Voldermort. Thinking about the upcoming war, reminded Draco why he was up at 2 am. Actually every night at 2 am since the holidays started.

_Dreams, romantic ones, romantic ones about Granger. I should not be dreaming about her in that way. But she is just so gorgeous in these dreams. I can't help myself. However she is the light while I am the dark, therefore we cannot survive in reality. _

In the dreams, Draco felt the most peace and love with her than he had in his whole life. Draco wondered if she was having the same dream and if he could be the same prick to her before the dreams began. Right at that thought an owl arrived, it carried Draco's Hogwarts list of supplies. However it was unusually thicker than last time. He opened it to see not only his school supply list but a letter stating that he made Head Boy. _This means Granger made Head Girl of course. _He made to go tell his mother the great news. Mentally slapping himself, he forgot his mother was not there. Literally and mentally speaking, Malfoy senior's imprisonment left Madam Malfoy addled. Draco visits on occasion, but his once proud beautiful intelligent mother lays there comatose. Most of the time she barely realizes someone is near her let alone that it is Draco. This realization that he has no one to share his great news with increased his lonely sentiments tenfold. Draco Malfoy was truly alone.

Hermione was being prodded in the arm by her best friend Harry Potter.

"Mione, Mione wake up" .

"What? Oh good morning, Harry". She saw his attire which was plaid boxers and white snug fitting tee. His hair was even more untidy because of sleep. He was quite adorable, Ginny is a lucky woman. "Hermione this is the fourth time I have found you here, are you and Gin fighting or something ?"

"What? No just weird dreams."

"Oh"

"Gin told you didn't she?"

"Well…yeah…sorry."

"It's ok... as long as Ron doesn't find out."

"Find out what?" Ron had slipped in quietly behind Harry.

"What I am getting you for Christmas!" Hermione answered quickly.

"Christmas?…Mione its August, Ron said.

"Yeah I know, but you know how I like to get things done ahead of time love." That extra last word pacified Ron. Harry just smiled as much as he cares for his best mate, Hermione should tell him. The longer she waits the worse it will be.

"Breakfast you lot!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through out the house. The trio and the rest of the Weasleys clambered from slumber to eat. Fred, George ,Charlie, Bill and Fleur were staying at the Burrow just for Order business.

Halfway through the meal, Pig excitedly flew in with four Hogwarts letters.

"Bloody menace…" Ron scowled at his excuse for an owl… He handed out everyone's letters. Hermione ripped hers opened and scanned the letter. "I made Head Girl!!" Hermione squealed " I knew you would Mione congrats." Harry hugged her as did Ginny. "Congrats baby" Ron said and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione inwardly grimaced at the touch. Harry looked knowingly at her and she brushed off the look. Ron is prefect still and to Harry's surprise he was still Quidditch Captain and now Prefect. "Congrats Harry, now I will have someone cool to do rounds with." Ron mused. "Thanks Ron." Harry replied.

"Well give me your supply lists and give me a list of stuff you need cleaned, replaced and bought." said Mrs. Weasley. They gave their lists to her and left.

"Lets play some Quidditch in the yard Harry." "Ok". The boys went upstairs to change so they can play.

"Harry", "Yes Ron?"

"Is Hermione ok, I feel distant from her, she pulls from my embraces." The question shocked Harry. This means Ron is noticing. Also that he is not as dumb as they all thought. Great this is not something Harry should be discussing with Ron, not his place to.

"Ron , you and Hermione are just starting out, and this kind of relationship is different from the previous one you both had. Which consisted of a lot of bickering. Give her time, kissing isn't something she is used to doing with you." Harry replied, hoping it was sufficient to pacify the red-head. "You're probably right mate, thanks for having my back. I'll see you in the yard." With that Ron left. Harry let out a relieved sigh. _She needs to talk to him or something , but then I need him focused in Quidditch and on missions…. _There was a time where Harry wished for Ron and Hermione to just get together so they would stop ignoring their blatant feelings. Now he wishes they never developed anything but platonic feelings for each other.

The last few weeks of summer holidays went by quickly. Before they knew it the Trio and Ginny were facing the Hogwarts Express. Ginny went to find Luna and Neville who were dating, since Ron and Harry needed to go to the Prefects compartments and Hermione to Heads. Hermione made her way to the compartment and found it empty. _The Head Boy should be along soon…_ Hermione thought. She took out her Advanced Transfiguration book to read it for about the seventh time.

Draco Malfoy stopped outside the Head Compartment and looked in. Hermione was buried in a book so she did not see him staring at her. _Typical Granger, but she's beautiful _. He watched as she chewed the bottom half of her lip and how chocolate tendrils framed her face . Allowing himself this forbidden moment almost killed him to break it. He braced himself and walked in…

A/n: Sorry it's short but I wanted it to be a little tease. don't worry chapter 2/3 are pretty much done. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is number 2!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I forgot this is in the first chapter I do not own Harry Potter and I did not write it. J.K Rowling did. Even though I wish I did.

Hermione eyes turned to a figure who just walked into the compartment. A male figure wearing black slacks and crisp linen white button down. His hair hung loosely in front of his eyes which were hardened ice orbs.

"Malfoy" Hermione said coolly and returned to her book. Not wanting to give him the advantage of baiting her.

"Granger" he replied with equal coolness and sat down with grace. He too pulled out a book and oddly enough it was Advanced Transfiguration. _'Great he's taking that too! Watch with my luck he will be in every one of my classes!'_ Her eyes lingered over his body while he was reading. _'He's more gorgeous in person than in the dream, if it's possible. I'm glad he stopped gelling his hair it made him look sleazy. His broad shoulders and something tells me his abs are rock hard under that shirt. Being a seeker has its advantages I guess.' _Hermione mused to herself and returned to reading.

Almost upon senses he looked at her._ 'Those lips look like velvet, and has she always had a luminous glow around her . Her curves filled out nicely, The book worm has a body!'_ Draco loved how the green button down complimented her hair. Breaking the silent glance match the Heads were having, Harry and Ron came in.

" Mione we finished our rounds and so have the prefects from other houses." Harry said as he caught sight of Malfoy.

" Malfoy? Who died and made you Head Boy?"

"Harry! Do not bait him otherwise you are no better than he is."

"Mione you can't be defending this Death Eater!" Ron said

"Ronald! No I am not but he is Head Boy and it does not bode well to anger him, we have more important things to worry about." Hermione replied. " Now both of you go back to the Prefect compartment and I will see you at the feast." She gave her friends pointed looks.

"Fine, just be careful, and we will be watching you Malfoy." Harry and Ron glared and left. Draco who sat there quietly, not a peep finally spoke.

"Thank you Granger for pulling your watch dogs."

Hermione was flabbergasted, Malfoy just thanked her. No sarcasm, no insult, nothing!!. "Er…your welcome?" She replied unsure.

"Well look at the time, we need to get changed. However every bathroom will be full. So I'll put a barrier up that will show absolutely nothing and we will change." Draco finished.

" Ok…" Hermione said hesitantly

So Draco put up the barrier. "Can you see me" Draco asked.

"No" Hermione said but was kind of wishing she could. Then she banished the thought.

"Can you see me? " Hermione asked tentatively.

"No, not a thing" Draco replied though he was interested in seeing.

The Heads closed the shades and began to change,

"Are you done?"

"No!!"

Draco was done in record timing. "Girls…" he muttered.

" Ok now I am done."

Draco removed the barrier and inwardly growled at her uniform. Hermione left the robe off but she had heightened the skirt and was wearing the school sweater vest . A few buttons were undone on her shirt. Her Gryffindor tie hung loosely. She had also skipped the knee highs and was wearing black ballet flats.

'_Oh boy I am in deep trouble…'_ Draco always thought the girls uniforms were frumpy and bothersome. On Hermione she was walking and talking sex! While Draco checked out his co-Head, Hermione did the same. It was the same grey slacks and black sweater with a white oxford with a tie, albeit his was Slytherin. What made it different was Draco, his broad shoulders and the way his uniform just fit perfectly. Hermione felt her knees get weak and she was about to fall, with seeker reflexes Draco caught her. They stared at each other for the what seemed hours.

"Hogsmeade Station!" The conductor called.

"Er um we better go and be Heads and yeah…" Draco's mouth was dry and his heart was beating wildly he was sure she could feel it. Hermione's heart was stuck in her throat that all she could do was nod. Draco stood her upright. He was going to say something, but turned and left. Hermione was left breathless and secretly wished she wasn't with Ron.

A girl walked in the Great Hall and had every male at her attention. A silver -blonde boy , a red-head and jet black-haired with glasses all inwardly growled at the sight before them.

'_Bloody bookworm, looking all hot and has the whole male population drooling at her feet, even the male professors! Merlin!'_

Draco was jealous that now he was not only one dreaming of having her underneath him in bed, wearing nothing but a Gryffindor tie.

At the Gryffindor table a tall red head was thinking

'_Yeah, she's mine. I Ronald Weasley date the hottest girl in the school.'_

The green-eyed best friend of Ron…._ 'Damn it to hell, Damn she's Ron and Bloody hell I am already with Ginny…' _Yes even Harry wanted in on Hermione and secretly wished very hard he could not be "Harry Potter, The Chosen One" and just Harry, Hermione's boyfriend. _'May in some alternate universe. _Harry mused darkly. _Well it is for the best I can't be with her too much would be risked.' _Harry would jeopardize his wonderful relationship with Ginny , friendship with Ron and Hermione herself. _'Yeah definitely better this way besides its Hermione, practically my sister!' _Harry's raging hard-on still believed and said otherwise.

Finally Hermione settled herself at the table and watched sorting. After the last first year was sorted, McGonagall stood to speak like Dumbledore would have.

"Welcome old and new students. Let us start with beginning of term notices. Forbidden Forest is prohibited to all students. Students caught after curfew will have points taken from their houses and receive detention. Mr. Filch wanted me to remind students to look at the list of contraband items in school. Now I will announce this year's Prefects and Heads."

"Prefects for Gryffindor - Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter

Prefects for Hufflepuff- Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot

Prefects for Ravenclaw - Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot

Prefects for Slytherin- Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. "

McGonagall paused for the congratulating applause from the students. "Now this year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy and Head Girl is Hermione Granger."

Both Heads stood up and chanced glances at each other and bowed to the applause then sat down.

"Now let the feast begin." McGonagall sat down.

"So did Death Eater boy bother you after we left?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No he didn't do anything except read his book." She replied. Harry eyed her , that seemed a little rehearsed.

"Will you two just ignore him, he hasn't done a thing to me and doubt he will."

"But Mione , its Malfoy you and him are not the best of friends." It was Harry who spoke. "I know that but what am I suppose to do?, he's Head Boy, plus I can take care of myself against Malfoy any day."

"I know that but it doesn't mean we trust him," Harry said.

"I know and I don't really expect you to." Hermione wished they would stop talking about Malfoy. Her heart is beating so fast and she like she was suffocating the Great Hall.

" Will prefects lead the first years to the dormitories and Heads will wait for me."

McGonagall announced. The Great Hall filled out quickly and soon the only ones were Draco, Hermione and McGonagall. "Follow me"

The three walked in silence, but two were a whirlpool of emotions.

'_Merlin, the sway of her hips, the hair that body shouldn't belong to Granger! Oi I am deep trouble indeed…'_

'_Oh my god! I am burning up just being next to him . This cannot be good nope. I am with Ron. I love Ron, Ron is the love of my life. Ron loves me. I cannot be lusting after his rival. But those dreams were sooo good and Malfoy has been pleasant all day so far. Merlin why him? Am I being punished?' _While Hermione wondered what she could have done for this "unfair" treatment and chastising herself for wanting Draco, McGonagall spoke.

"Now this is your home this year, You each have your own rooms, however the bathrooms is shared. There is a kitchen, private library . Also portraits that lead you to each House common room. Password for them all are Heads. Now the password for this portrait is Hearts Desire" The portrait was of exact replicas of Draco and Hermione. They can feed off the real ones emotions and they were looking at each other longingly. McGonagall eyed the portrait then the real ones. '_Merlin I never thought I would live to see that…or be awake and not dreaming….'_

"Well goodnight and please try and get along."

"Yes Headmistress" both replied

"Hearts Desire" Hermione stepped in. She was exhausted and needed to think somethings through.

Draco followed her in. The portrait freaked him out. A lot. Who knew portraits could feed off emotions. Draco was particularly disturbed since his was well very accurate. Granger's was feeling the same as him. _Oh Merlin, why Granger!!_

_Why not Granger? Another voice mused. _

_Who said that? _

_I did your conscience . Forgot you bloody had one eh…_

_No_

_Of course you did _

_Ok well so? Is that a crime now?_

_It should be…Now why not Granger , she is a lovely girl._

_She's a …..well I can't because…._

_Can't even bring yourself to say it, can you?_

_No I just choose not too…_

_Sure, now Granger is smart, has a body to die for, she is as stubborn as you, matches your fury and passion. Probably could kick your arse. And she is 100 times a woman Pansy could dream of being… She is your match Draco! Now tell me why not the bloody hell Granger?_

_I can't she's with bloody Weasel and to top it off Potter's best friend!!_

_So do you want to have a relationship with Hermione, Potter and Weasley or just Hermione. _

_Just her…_

_Thought so and something tells me that she isn't as happy with Weasley as you think. _

_How do __you__ know that?_

_Well you bloody stared at her throughout the entire feast and every time Weasley touched her she looked pained. _

Draco had to admit she looked quite pained and disgusted.

_Listen mate you need to go after her, pursue her because you my friend can't stand the thought of being without her!_

_Bugger off!_

_Ok, deny it but its true!_

Draco hated his conscience. He hated even more that it was right.

Draco didn't know how long he sat in the common room but he noticed an envelope on the coffee table.

_ To :Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger_

Draco opened the letter

_ Dear Mr.Malfoy, Miss Granger _

_ Here are your class schedules for the year. Best of luck in your studies_

_ Minvera McGonagall_

_ Headmistress_

Draco saw his and Grangers timetable. There were exactly the same. Time and classes.

'_Oi someone needs to strike me down or something.' _

The thought of being with her more elated him. But he was scared of what he might do in front of her or the school. _Well I should bring her timetable to her. _

Draco made his way to his room. It was a nice room. He took off his robes and sweater. Loosened his tie, unbuttoned the first three button and tousled his hair. He checked himself, yeah he was hot. He walked through the bathroom to Granger's side. He knocked a couple of times. She opened the door and Draco was floored. Hermione was wearing plaid boxers shorts and an oversized t-shirt that was tied at the back. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few escaping strands.

'_Oh man.'_

"Malfoy are you there or was something slipped into your pumpkin juice at the feast." She laughed.

'_Oh Merlin her laugh was adorable, her eyes just light up.' _

"No I…I came here to gggive you your timetable…they were on the table". Draco blurted out. '_I freaking stuttered!!… Malfoys don't stutter. Come on Draco it is just Granger….Granger in like the sexiest outfit possible.' _

"Why thank you Malfoy that was very nice of you, well good night" Hermione's knees started to buckle at the sight of him, he was just too adorable.

"Yeah goodnight". He turned and left and walked into his room and closed the door he leaned on it and then slid down the door. Hermione closed her door and leaned and slid down it. Unbeknownst to them they both thought about the same thing…

Draco- '_I want her…._

Hermione- _I want him…'_

The sun was burning into Draco's eyes as he slept. '_Bloody Sun…'_ He closed the curtains so he could gain more sleep. It was only Saturday and classes did not start until Monday. Draco tossed and turned a few more times until he realized this was as good as it was going to get. He got up stretched and walked out on to the balcony. It was shared and each Head had their own door leading to it. It was large and made up of white marble. There were large couches that were red with gold trim and green with silver trim. It was quite nice how the blended. There was a slight breeze and Draco was just in his silk boxers, he wasn't cold though. He turned his head to the couches to see Granger occupied one of them. She was asleep and looked angelic, ethereal. Draco wondered if she was cold , but as he stepped closer he felt a radiating heat.

'_Heat Charm. always prepared'_

He smiled at her sleeping form. '_Her hair must be acting as cushion…'_ he chuckled to himself. He saw the sun and how bright it was, thinking it must be close to breakfast and that he should wake her.

"Granger, Granger!!". Draco yelled. She still did not stir.

"Granger…Weasley is kissing Lavender Brown in your room right now!" Still she slept on. '_Merlin she is heavy sleeper, I was positive that would have woken her up.' _Thinking of a more intricate way to wake her, Draco had an idea.

He warmed up his hands, he started to slide his hand up her inner thigh, paused to knead a part of flesh. Hermione started to stir slightly, so Draco amped his ministrations. While working on her thigh, he brought his face to her exposed ear and nibbled on it. Draco was enjoying this immensely and then she said something completely surprising.

"Mmmm Harry".

Draco froze, _'Potter? Why in Merlin's name is she moaning Potter's name?'_

This left Draco sour and very jealous but his interest was piqued. So he went to a different plan.

Draco walked back into his room and retrieved his wand off his nightstand and walked back to the balcony. He conjured a large glass of ice water and took the glass in his hand.

Bracing himself for the screaming that will ensue he poured the water all over her.

Hermione immediately shot up because it was ice cold. She was dripping wet. '_What in the bloody hell?!.' _

Then she heard snickering. A male snickering.

"MALFOY!!" She was slowly making her way to him, glaring.

'_Fuck!'. _It was time to run. Fast.

Hermione started chasing Malfoy all through the dormitory, kitchen, private library and then the common room where she caught him.

She pulled him down and then straddled herself on top of him, holding down his wrists.

"Why in the bloody hell did you pour ice water over me? Couldn't you have just yelled in my ear?" She asked.

"Why the fuck were you moaning Potter's name?" Draco retorted. Draco was angry with her he was wishing his name came from her lips rather than Potter's.

'_Shit!' _Hermione's eyes went wide at being found out.

"Why do you care you are not my boyfriend, you are not Ron," She glared at him.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes to collect himself.

'_If only she knew how bad I would love to be in Weasel's place…believe it or not.'_

"Well just be glad it was me who tried waking you and not Weasel." Draco said. He then pushed her off him with ease and got up to strode into his room. Upon him closing his door, Hermione heard things breaking. She laid on the floor and listened to Draco destroy his room. After about 20 minutes everything stopped, but there was a knock at the door. _'It is not even 10 am and there is already enough drama….for a week.' _She opened the portrait door and Harry Potter was on the other side of it. He held toast and pumpkin juice for two.

"Hullo Harry, how did you find the Head's room?" Harry just grinned mischievously and waved the Marauders Map in the air. She saw that Harry was wearing chocolate brown fitted tee with fitted dark washed jeans.

"Of course, come in."

They went to the couch area and sat down, starting eating in silence.

"Mione, why are you all wet?" Harry asked.

'_Merlin, I'm going to kill Malfoy later…' _

"A pipe busted in the bath this morning. Me and Malfoy fixed it ourselves."

"Malfoy did manual labor?:" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well I try to do it the muggle way until he strode in and did reparo on the pipe and scourgify to clean up the water."

"What did you forget you are a witch, a smart one?" Harry laughed

"No!" She playfully hit him.

"Mione, I need to…"

At that moment froze Hermione. Draco walked out looking quite sharp. He was wearing dark muggle jeans and a cobalt blue button down, complimenting his silver eyes. His hair was combed but hung loosely.

'_Damn Damn Damn! _Hermione inwardly swore.

'_Great now I have to deal with Potty and Granger now.!' _The blonde-haired boy wanted to strike the Chosen One down so much it killed him to not do it now.

"Potty, Mudblood." He sneered and walked out of portrait.

"Malfoy is such a prat, I am sorry you have to live with him." Harry finally spoke.

"Yeah; I know thanks." It had really killed Hermione when she heard him speak the awful slur. '_I thought he changed. I need to talk with him.' _She turned to Harry.

"You needed to talk with me about something Harry?"

"Yes, but it calls for us to put our heads together." Hermione laughed and then laid down the couch feet facing the bedrooms. Harry did the same except he put his face next to Hermione's so their cheeks were aligned. His feet faced the portrait. This was something they did when they needed to talk about their problems with each other.

"So what's up Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think Gin is cheating on me…?"

"What?! How? Why?" Hermione was shocked Harry could ever think that about Ginny.

"She has been getting letters at random times and wanders off to read and answer them. I mean I know I have no right to her personal letters. But Gin had always been open with me. Plus her clothes smell like cigars and cologne. I don't smoke and the cologne doesn't match the one I wear. And well this is embarrassing but one time during sex, she moaned someone else's name. I didn't catch it but I knew it wasn't mine." Harry finished.

"Wow". Hermione breathed.

"What?"

"I hate to say it but I think your suspicions are right." She said finally.

"I was hoping I was wrong, and that you would tell me Gin loves me and would never even thinkof betraying me."

"I know… what are you going to do?"

"Well I think I need some evidence first, so I think I will need my dad's cloak and map"

"Be careful, if anything I have some already brewed Veritaserum you could use. That way you could question her and I'll bear witness. We will just have to keep Ron out of this."

"Yeah definitely. How is it going with Ron, close to breaking yet?" Harry laughed.

Hermione giggled. "Maybe… at the feast I thought I was going to vomit. The touching was just too much. I mean I was groped under the table."

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Too much info…"

"Oh hush, its not like your hands haven't been there"

"Touché"

"Yeah I need to break up with him. I really thought I could survive it. But what kind of relationship is that? One is totally into the other, while that same other is just pretending to like other. Just going through them motions to save a friendship and heartache, barely surviving. There is no spark, no spontaneity or conversation. I would say all we have is a physical relationship but that would mean I like him touching me and I don't. I want to be with someone who I can talk with, have a passion with, actually vision spending the rest of my life with. I want something _real…_"

"Wow"

"What?"

"Our relationship's suck…" Harry mused.

Hermione laughed " Yes they do, a lot" .

"Mione"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if we stayed with each other?" Harry asked.

"Yes… and there are times I wished we had taken the plunge, what we had was special even though we were young. Kept going, maybe even telling others. When I remember those moments, I just remember feeling alive and being in love. But then I remember times like these or Ginny gushing over you , or me liking Ron. I realize we are better as friends, but very close friends. I mean you are the only one person I know who gets me, understands me. I mean you were the only one who noticed my distance with Ron when we started dating. We are just better off as friends because we are too similar. Stubborn, high strong. Plus we have a duty to our lives and the people around us that being together would be difficult. I know what I mean to you Harry, but don't let that get in the way of true happiness and love." Hermione finished.

"I know" Harry replied.

The truth is Harry considers her as his sister and his first love. She will always have a special place in his heart. He loves Ginny but Hermione just knows things about him and has this special way of seeing into people's hearts. They have connection that only can exist between her and him. One that they sense each other, know what the other is thinking. To Harry, Hermione is the most intelligent, caring and beautiful woman he ever met. She'd make some man the luckiest man in the world. Harry knew they didn't work together. Plus his life is so unpredictable right now, there's upcoming war and Harry is set to kill Voldermort. However he is unsure if he will make it. Plus with these missions, he could die then. He wouldn't be able to bare putting Hermione in that kind of distress if they were dating. Then there is the thing with Ron. He knew Ron liked her even with their "experiment" but he so did he. He could never hurt Ron and date her openly. If Ron ever found out about their fling, he would go berserk and never talked to them again. Which Harry also couldn't bear to loose his best mate. There was just too much riding on the people they were and the lives they lead for them to date. However it has never stopped him from loving her from afar.

"I do love you Harry, you must know that." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"I know I love you too." Harry replied. Harry turned and kissed her cheek. She turned and kissed his.

Brown met green. Harry moved his lips to hers. Slowly they kissed but sensually.

They sat up without breaking the kiss. Harry pulled Hermione into his lap . Instinctively she straddled him. He rested his hands on her thighs slightly kneading them. Hermione started to grind her hips in to his. Harry's right hand went under her shirt and caressed her bare breast.

"Mmm" a moan had escaped them both. Both sets of eyes opened. Hermione broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Harry's.

"We have to stop Harry"

"I know, we can't slip…again." Harry has said those words so many times before, but having her in his arms awoken something in him. It was pure heaven with her.

"We are no better then Ginny right now.."

"No we are not." Hermione put her head on his shoulder Harry rested the back of his head on the sofa.

'_Crap I just lost it what about Ron…Malfoy?'_

'_Shit, I am just like Ginny now.'_

The pair did not know how long they sat there thinking over their mistake, until a beep came from his watch.

"Bloody hell, I was suppose to me Gin and Ron for early unofficial Quidditch practice. " Harry realized. Hermione got up and grabbed his stuff for him.

"Thanks Mione See you at dinner?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about…"

"Don't. I wasn't really trying to stop you."

"Right, see you later."

"Right" They smiled like old friends…like old lovers. Then Harry left.

Hermione decided to get dress since it was noon. She showered and magically dried her hair so it was in soft ringlets. She put on dark jeans with a purple tank and white cable-knit v-neck sweater. She put on black flats. She applied light make up and gloss.

The she walked out to the common room. _What to do now? ….Hmm_

_I guess I should find Malfoy and explain myself. _

She had a feeling of where he might be. He looked like he needed to think some things out. Hermione left the common room and out to the Black Lake. There is a spot where Hermione liked to read or think things over. She saw him and he was sitting with his back leaning on the tree. Smoking a cigarette looking out at the lake.

She sighed and made her way over to him.

A/N: Like...Dislike? I added the word Secrets to the title because well there will be some secrets coming out. There is a little more Harry and Hermione and very little Ron and Hermione but this is ultimately a Dramione. Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I hope you are enjoying the story! Disclaimer is the same: All I own is the plot to this story.

Draco started flipping rocks into the lake. He had been there all morning and would stay there all day and night if it was not for curfew. He didn't plan on coming here. Originally he was going to talk to Blaise see if he could knock some sense into him. But then his feet took him here instead. There has been only one thing on his mind.

Granger.

Hearing Potter's name on her lips destroyed him pieces. Through the dreams Draco saw she was beautiful. He already knew she was smart. Being around her just for a day made him see a laidback Hermione. Not Hermione a third of the Golden Trio. Not Hermione Granger know it all extraordinaire. Not Hermione the mudblood he was taught to hate for the past 6 years. Not Hermione, Weasels girlfriend…

Draco admitted it was nice seeing her that way. Draco was definitely attracted to her but not in love with her yet…There was so much to risk though. Even though Draco hated his father ideals he had a reputation to keep. Plus Potter and Weasel would most definitely Avada him on the spot if they found out. However his conscience was on to something last night. He has something to possibly live for with Granger. Since he has had a taste of what Granger was like, he wanted more. As much as he conscience accepts Hermione, his heart will not be that easy to convinced.

Draco took a long drag from his cigarette. He tore his eyes from the lake to the curly haired temptress of his dreams. _Oi._ He turned back to collect and put his back his cold exterior.

"Mind if I sit?" Hermione said timidly

No response. She sat down anyway.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" She said.

Silence. The giant squid came up for a peek around the lake and then went back in.

"Malfoy talk to me, please?" Hermione was exasperated.

"Nothing to say." He replied.

"Obviously there is, because you looked angry when you left. Was it something I said or did?" Hermione knew exactly what she said but she was not sure if she was ready to know if that was the real cause or not.

'_She put out there. Should I mention the dreams? Should I mention I might like her? No it would be weakness. I have a rep and she would most likely does not feel the same. Plus she might think I am barmy and perverted for dreaming of her. No just keep my mouth shut.'_

"The world does not revolve around you mudblood."

'_There I said it. Stupid conscience.'_

He looked at her and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Fine Malfoy. Far be it from me to offer a hand of friendship to a Slytherin. I pity you because you hide behind the cold front , daddy's money and sadistic principles. You are weak Draco Malfoy if that is the platform you stand on. Pathetic and a coward. Forbid the fact you might actually have to act nice to a person who is supposedly beneath you. That you might actually feel some actual emotion other than hate. Yes I pity you because when you are old, there will be no one to love you and care for you. When you die no one will care that you had gone. You will die alone."

At that Hermione got up, she stared at him. He seemed indignant and impervious to her speech. She left.

On the contrary Draco was so affected he was speechless. Because everything she said was true. The last part was what he was afraid of most .

Hermione was furious, that he called her that vile name still. She was also hurt. Thinking that he might of changed. '_Ha! man I was fooled. Well I will not fall for his charm, good looks or anything else he may throw at me. However what I said may have been harsh. So what? he has called me that name since we were 12! I am sick of it.'_

Hermione was walking so fast that she had not realized she was in the front of the Heads Portrait. She looked at them, they were glaring at each other….

"Hearts Desire". She walked in and grabbed some of her textbooks and decided to review her Advanced Charms in the school library. The dorm reminded her too much of this morning. All she wanted to was forget this morning and get through this year unscathed.

Leaving the dorm again she was walking until she heard moaning and banging. As she walked further it was getting louder and more nauseating. Being Head Girl she had to prevent this kind of behavior. It rude, disgusting and undignified. She finally reached the source. Opening up the broom cupboard, was a sight Hermione wish to have obliviated as soon as possible. It was Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini shagging in a broom closet. Clothes were everywhere and so were limbs. The three froze completely until someone spoke.

"Put your clothes on 25 points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor" said Hermione. She was absolutely disgusted, not by the act but by the culprits. Ginny was cheating and here was full blown evidence right in front of her.

"Hermione you can't seriously take points from this and especially from your own house." Ginny finally spoke as she got dress.

"Don't test me Weasley be glad that is all I am doing." Hermione was livid. Harry did not deserve a girl like this. Everyone who he has cared for was killed or wronged him in some way. Hermione slammed the door in their faces and walked on to the library. She heard footsteps.

"Mione wait!" Ginny was calling for her. She stopped turned around and tapped her foot as Ginny caught up.

"Mione you cannot tell Harry, it would devastate him."

"You should have thought of that before you started shagging Zabini"

"You are not my mother or brother so where do you come of?

"No I am not, I am your friend and you cheated on my other best friend. How am I suppose to feel? If you did not want to be with Harry anymore you should have broke it off instead of sneaking around. How long have you guys been doing this?"

"A year."

"Brilliant Gin. How long were you going to keep this up? We have a war coming. How do you know he is not using you for secrets from our side?"

"He loves me and would never use me, we don't even talk about the upcoming war anyway."

"Are you sure he is not reading your mind, that is a dark art. Beside Harry loves you too and he would never even dream of using you or cheat on you. You know I can't deal with you right now or even look at you. I won't say anything now but if Harry questions me or I catch you again, I will not be so forgiving." Hermione turned on her heel, marching her way to the library.

Upon reaching the library she found a big comfy chair to sit in. Opening her Charms text and began reviewing for the hundredth time. Her mind began to wander though since she knew the material like the back of her hand. What she said to Ginny was a little close to home. She was in a relationship that she is kind of hesitant about. Plus this morning she kissed Harry. Making her and Harry major hypocrites. Hermione and Harry have been slipping and thought of being with Malfoy only recently. However Malfoy isn't someone she can forget and those stupid dreams won't let her. Even if she was free from Ron, she can't because of the world her and Draco come from. She's good and he is a sadistic, evil bastard. Plus he just called her a mudblood.

'_No I will just suck it up, Ron is my everything.' _Both Hermione's conscience and heart were not convinced at all.

As if on cue Ron strode into the library.

"I knew I would find you here, classes have not even started and you are in the library" Ron smiled goofily.

"You know me, I like reading my textbooks over and over…".

"Yeah I know, that's why I love you so much, beautiful and smart." Ron said meaningfully. Hermione froze. He said I love you. She was torn between elation and nausea. Sensing he must want a response. "And I love you for your humor and charm." She said hoping to pacify him. Hermione just dug herself a nice hole by saying those stupid words. '_Damn principles.'_

Ron smiled. "How about we walk to dinner together?"

"Sure." Hermione grabbed her stuff and left with Ron, wishing someone would kill her now.

Ron and Hermione had reached the Great Hall at the same as silver blonde and his dark haired best friend. Hermione looking anywhere but step aside to let them go ahead.

"Good the mudblood is learning her place." Draco sneered.

"Shut your face ferret, Hermione is worth more galleons than you and slime ball father could dream of. She could also kick your arse." Ron was angry at how Malfoy insulted his girl. Hermione was struggling to hold Ron back being he is so tall.

"Ron calm down, Malfoy is not worth it, never was" Hermione said glaring at Draco.

Draco looked the pair up and down and went into the Hall.

Hermione and Ron soon followed as Ron calmed down. They sat next to each other waiting for Harry. The hall was beginning to fill and just about full when Harry and Ginny came in giggling and all over each other. The hall looked at the pair strangely and then returned to their conversations. Hermione had to check herself because Ron doesn't know and obviously Gin hasn't told Harry. However she felt like she would not be able to eat tonight. Everything was nauseating. Ginny and Harry finally sat down.

"Did you two have fire whiskey and did not share?" Ron asked

"What never seen two people in love? Gin asked. Hermione glared at her, because now Ron is going question why they are not like that.

"Yes but you are my sister and Harry is my best mate, it is still a little gross to see you together."

"Well its gross having you for a brother period but I never complain." Gin smiled sweetly.

"Shut up."

"Great comeback."

"Ok you two no fighting, because well Ron you know how scary Gin could get when she is angry." Harry interjected.

Hermione remained quiet throughout dinner not eating. Harry eyed her all evening cautiously. As well as a blonde Slytherin.

When it was time for the students to head to their dormitories. Ron hugged and kissed Hermione goodnight. For the first time she did not pull back, Harry noticed. Harry, Ron and Ginny went to Gryffindor Tower while Hermione went to the Heads tower.

Hermione went straight to her room and grabbed her bath stuff. She turned on the tap and undress. When the bath was filled with bubbles and water Hermione dove into large pool.

She leaned against the wall of it letting the scents of lavender and sandalwood fill her. Trying to drain all that has happened in the past twenty-four hours.

'_How did I get here? I am in a unhealthy and loveless relationship. I kissed my best friend. My other best friend cheated on the latter. To top it off I may like Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy.'_

Hermione tried drowning herself in her bath hoping to solve some part of her life but she chickened out and came up. She heard the portrait door. She got out and ran into her room. The last person she wanted to see right now was Draco Malfoy.

Putting on some comfy pajamas, she snuck out in the common room to the kitchen. She grabbed some butterbeer and walked into the library. Perusing the various titles seeing if there was anything worth reading. There were some muggle titles in there as well. Seeing that she has read most of these books, she almost gives up when she sees the book Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy. Immediately grabbing it and walked back out to her room. There she saw Malfoy reading the same Charms books. She stared at him seeing how relaxed and unthreatening he was. Wanting to see this side more often. She stopped and went into her room.

The rest of the weekend came and went. Soon Hogwarts was facing the brightness of a Monday morning. However there were those who did not feel so cheery.

_It's Monday already… I am not ready to face him. I had successfully avoided him all day yesterday. But in classes I am sure that will be a little harder to do. _

Yesterday when Hermione woke she quickly dressed and went to find her friends. Immediately avoiding any contact with Malfoy. She stayed with her friends all day albeit she was quiet and somber. Harry even tried to get her to talk but she brushed him off. Plus anytime Ginny was around she got even quieter if possible. The only one who did not noticed was Ron. He was too happy that Hermione seemed enthusiastic about them. Little did he know she was only doing so quell her lonely heart.

'_Oh well must get it over with then I suppose.'_

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom with very sleepy eyes. Brushing her teeth she failed to notice Malfoy slip in. He too was drained and was unaware of Hermione's presence. Therefore when the two looked in the mirror and caught each other's eye, it was like they had been hit with a body bind curse.

Hermione immediately finished and left the bathroom, leaving Draco quite ashamed of himself.

Draco came out first from his room dressed. He went into the kitchen to get some coffee and treacle tart. _'Man that look she gave me was fierce. She obviously is mad with me but I should talk to her. Everything she said was right on target. I am a coward.' _

_Damn bloody right you are._

_Oh it's you again_

_Hey I am agreeing with you. You should talk to her. Maybe explain yourself a bit._

_Tell her about the dreams perhaps._

_NO_

_Why not you just bloody suggested it yourself?_

_Because it is easier said than done._

_Well I think that is one of the first actual things we agree on. Now tell her_

_No…there is so many complications that is not worth it._

_She is most definite worth it Draco Malfoy. Do not be even more of a coward then she is making you out to be. Prove her wrong. _

_No_

_So you are you just going to let go, forget her. Marry a pureblood daft witch, Pansy perhaps. Fine go be mad at her for calling you out for what you truly are. A coward hiding behind daddy's money. _

'_Even my bloody conscience agrees with her … the whole world is just plain blimey.' _

Just then Hermione came from her room dressed in her uniform. Draco stared at her wishing to be able to see what was under her outfit. Hermione was pointedly not looking at Malfoy. She just walked in the kitchen and conjured a thermos with tea and grabbed a muffin. Completely ignoring him, which was making him mad. He is Draco Malfoy how dare someone ignore him. Hermione grabbed her school bag and left Malfoy to stew in his anger.

Hermione was walking along the Transfiguration corridor. Seeing the time she decided to sit in the courtyard and go over some notes she took when she first read her textbook.

"Hey" Harry just showed up looking again like he rolled out of bed.

"Hey yourself" Hermione replied.

"Are you alright?" Harry was concerned since she was not at breakfast and was extremely quiet this weekend.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Harry gave her a pointed look.

"I am…please Harry".

"Mione, I was just concern, you look so unhappy and the school year just started. Does it have to do with Me or Ron, Ginny or Ferret?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment about all the problems surrounding her

Harry - She is beginning feel old stirrings. Questioning whether she is lying to herself again… maybe she does like him.

Ron- She loves and cares for him like a sister. Nothing can change that at all.

Ginny- She caught her cheating, should she tell Harry. He did express that he suspected something and Hermione has seen evidence. But she cheated as well…

Malfoy- He is arrogant, charming, hateful, pain in the arse. But with those dreams she saw a whole new side. She can't help but wonder if that side actually exist in him. Plus there is the whole thing that he is Death Eater. Was in a plan to kill Dumbledore. Has made Hermione's life living hell with her friends. She is unsure that someone who has hated her can switch loyalties like that or if they are even capable of love. Plus unsure of her own feelings towards him.

Completely lost in her problems she forgot Harry was sitting next to her

"Hermione!!"

"Yes oh…I'm sorry Harry, I just blanked out."

"Do you need to go the hospital, lie down ?"

"No I am quite alright Harry. Lets get to Transfiguration."

Hermione got up and began walking. Harry followed but he was completely unconvinced. He believed something was wrong with his best friend, and was trying to hide it from him.

Draco got to Advanced Transfiguration an hour early because he skipped breakfast in the Great Hall. He did not feel like seeing Hermione with Potty, Weasel and Weaselette. Also the thought of sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy wasn't very thrilling. So he went to class. He even picked a seat up front instead of his usual sitting in the back with his cronies. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5 minutes to 9. _Students will be coming in soon then. _

Just as he finished that thought, Hermione and Harry walked in. One was looking very somber and depressed while the other looked concerned and pensive. '_Trouble in Golden Paradise I suppose. Wonder what's up with Hermione though… You know bloody well what's up you ferret.'_

"SHUT UP!!" Draco Malfoy bursted out loud. Hermione ignored him while Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Turn around Pottyhead" .

Harry stood up and had his wand out. "Make me".

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and brought him down to his seat. She whispered in his ear and Harry relaxed…a bit.

Students were now pouring in with chatter from breakfast. Ron had come in and sat on the other side of Hermione. He gave her a good-morning kiss and put his arm around her waist. Harry had noticed that gesture… '_Well I guess it's not Ron. Although I thought she was dumping him. Must have changed her mind.' _Normally Harry would have been happy that Hermione was finally warming up to Ron. However he was starting to feel slight jealousy. Harry's mood was darkening by each passing minute

Hermione was fiercely taking notes, taking down every word from McGonagall's mouth. At the same time she was thinking of Malfoy, Harry and Ron.

'_My heart belongs with one but which one? Not Ronald, although he is sweet and treats me so well. But I am leading him on? especially now that I am actually acting like a girlfriend. Harry he is just as sweet and loving as Ron. That relationship stint we had was so amazing but I am not so sure if he is someone I could spend the rest of my life with. Being the fact we have lives to spend with…And Malfoy well I don't know how he actually fits in this mess, except I think I like him but he obviously doesn't like me . Plus after that "righteous" speech I gave he will never like me. What boy would like a girl who chastises him for his beliefs and behavior?' _

_The kind that knows you are right._

_Who is speaking? Have I gone mental….?_

_No you bloody chit, I am your conscience. We haven't spoken in so long you have forgotten me haven't you?_

_Well I did not mean to. You know how I get sometimes, just so busy that I forget to just breathe and think things through. _

_Yes I know dear. Now how do you know this um Draco fellow will never fancy you? _

_Because he has made my life hell!! He is has been bred upon evilness!!_

_So even the evil need love…_

"OH BUGGER OFF!!" Hermione screamed out. Everyone including McGonagall stopped and looked at Hermione who was turning bright red.

"Ms.Granger I will not have you screaming in my class. Now go outside and collect yourself until you feel fit to return." McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied and got up to do as she was told.

"Mr. Malfoy, please check on Ms.Granger."

"Me Professor?" Draco asked.

"Is there someone else in this classroom named Malfoy?" some of the other student snickered at this.

"No. Professor McGonagall." Malfoy got up and left.

"Uh, Professor, shouldn't me and Harry go and check on Hermione and not Malfoy?" Ron piped up. He was slightly peeved that Ferret face was sent to check on his girlfriend.

"No Mr. Weasley, Mr.Malfoy is Head Boy and is capable of the job. Plus maybe there is something Ms. Granger does not want to tell you and Mr. Potter." The last part she said in undertone so only Harry and Ron heard. Both looked perplexed at the thought of Hermione hiding secrets from them.

"Now Human Transfigurations are one of the hardest things we will cover this year." McGonagall continued the lesson.

Draco walked out side and saw Hermione pacing vehemently.

"If you go any faster the ground will wear out." Draco said chuckling

Hermione just threw him a fierce look . '_Ok…I think better have a guard or something she looks pissed. And she is muttering to herself.'_

"10, 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5..." Hermione was counting backwards as Draco walked to her.

"Granger what are you doing.?"

"If you must know I am counting from 10 backwards it suppose to help people relax!!" Hermione said slightly yelling.

"Why don't you just use a Cheering Charm and be done with it?"

"Because Malfoy, unlike you I know that not every little problem can be solved with a wave of a wand. Sometimes it take ingenuity and practice or just plain thinking!" Again yelling.

Draco watched her as she paced. Her cheeks were flushed and tendril of chocolate curls was coming out of her already messy bun. He loved how her eyebrows would go up and down. Her hands were on her hips. When her back was turned he stood in her path. When she was pacing facing him he stopped her. Putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Malfoy remove your ferret hands from my person please."

"No."

"What? What do you mean "no"?

"I mean that I will not do as you ask because one you will wear out the ground. Two obviously your counting is not working. Three I have a much better idea of relaxing. However this requires you to trust me."

Hermione finally looked into his eyes. They seemed honest and genuine. The looked like giant pools to swim in. She thought about it, seeing no harm or foul. She grabbed her things because she knew she was not going to return to class because she would be too paranoid.

"Fine what is it?" She said.

Draco smiled. "Some air and wind should loosen you up, however we need to go the dormitory. I need to get something and you will want to drop your things off."

Hermione looked wary at him but followed as he already started making his was back to the common room.

"No bloody way!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione and Draco were in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. Draco was already on his Firebolt. Holding out a hand for Hermione.

"Hey, you obviously trust me if you came in the first place." Draco responded.

"I am terrified of heights Malfoy. Plus if we get caught we could loose our positions as Heads."

"We will be done before lunch is even half over. We won't get caught if they can't see us. Plus will be taking care of two things today. Your fear of heights and getting you relaxed. That is what you want right? Trust me I would never let you fall." Draco smiled, not smirk not grin, an actual smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine"

Hermione took his hand and climbed on the back and wrapped her small arms around his waist. Her chin was resting on his shoulder. Draco was loving this, that she needed him for something. Plus her holding on to him is something he never really experienced with a girl before.

"Ok hold on, just not too tight I have to breathe."

They took off at the speed of light since Draco now had a Firebolt. Hermione tightened her grip on Malfoy and her eyes were close. They seemed to traveling at unearthly speeds.

Draco turned and looked at Hermione and saw her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes you are missing the view…"

Hermione opened her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath, that it was stuck in her throat. The picture before her seemed unimaginable, even in the magical world. There was vast landscape of mountains. There was a water that filled out into a stream. Hermione saw there was a group of unicorns off to the side drinking water. Everything was beautiful and alive.

While Hermione was taking in the view, Draco began to descend. They were all the way to the ground before she noticed. She saw all kinds of wild life, like pygmy puffs and Fwoopfs. Also gnomes were running after some faeries.

"Wow this is amazing Draco…" Hermione

Draco stopped because he just realized she said his first name. He heard her say it before but it did not register until now. He guessed because of the way she said it and the location.

"Say my name again. Please"

"Draco" She smiled.

"Hermione could you call me that when we are alone. I am guessing we have to keep up appearances."

"Unfortunately we do…" she murmured

Draco conjured a blanket to lay on and sat down, patting a spot next to him for Hermione.

"How did you find this place?, it absolutely breath-taking."

"By pure accident of course. I was flying around trying to work some things that had been going on, about sixth year. Well I was just flying and all of sudden I hear sound of rushing water. I go to investigate and I was hearing the waterfall. I was completely amazed by this place, it was like an Eden. Something I know my mother would have liked. You are the first person I brought here. Now I come here to be alone, think, relax. I too believe wands are only instruments, not miracle workers."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for bringing me to your special place. For even helping me, I am guessing McGonagall sent you right? "

"Yeah, I was bit surprised, I thought she would send your watch dogs." Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

"Sorry. I didn't necessarily plan to really bring you here, it just seemed you were having a tough time and need a breather."

"Thanks again, I can't believe I had meltdown already and today is the first day."

"Well people breakdown for all sorts of reasons, no one plans them. So you freaked out a bit, you are allowed to do that it is human nature. Obviously you have something going on that has been going on for awhile and you reached your breaking point."

Hermione looked at Draco amazed at how understanding he is being. It was surreal almost.

"Well I am sorry for my speech the other day."

Catching Draco off guard, he had completely forgotten about that or that he was mad with her. '_I guess this is as good a time as any…'_

"Oh that, well don't worry about that. You were absolutely right."

"Well I still had no right to chastise you."

"Yeah you did and I respect that you did. I do want to clear some things up though."

Hermione turned and gave Draco her full attention.

"Ok well after my father's imprisonment because of the Ministry debacle. My mother went a little loopy. I thought I could handle it own my taking care of her. While trying to complete my task assigned to me by Voldermort. But it was beginning to take a toll on me. I started coming here more often. Picked up smoking from my friend Blaise. I was complete mess my sixth year. Snape was trying to help even though I thought he was try to sabotage me. Now I regret it because he is on the run because of me. I never really wanted kill Dumbledore, I never had any concrete reason to hate him. Since my dad and Voldermort did I thought I was obligated to do so. Just like I never had any real reason to hate you. I was taught to hate muggle-borns not you specifically. That they were beneath me and have no real magical abilities. But I never had a personal reason to dislike you other than your heritage. I did not know you so I could not possibly have a real reason. I know I can't change the past but hopefully I can make the future better. This past summer the estate and money turned over to me since I turned 17 over the summer. My father is in line for the Dementor's kiss. Had to put my mother in St. Mungo's, she barely recognizes me at all. I have been living alone for this whole summer and plan to probably the rest of my life. Also I am death eater however it was forced because during Christmas break during fifth year. I saw my mother beaten by my own father. He had crucioed me before and beaten me so I did not care for myself. However my mother was my only weakness. My father knew that so he abused it. Just before the ministry thing my father forced me to get the mark. Using my mother as bait. I knew I could not have her be subject to what I was, so I gave in. I stopped believing in those principles, but my name requires me to act a certain way and believe in things I don't necessarily believe." Draco finished he was so happy to let all that out. Even though it came out kind of rush.

"Wow, I'm sorry I judged you." Hermione finally said

"No, you were right that I am coward, I still do hide behind daddy's money"

"Well that may take time for you grow out of. At least you acknowledged it."

"Yeah, well do you feel relaxed?"

"Yes, I do. Oh my god look at the time! I have already missed Advanced Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts!."

"Relax Hermione everything will be ok. We will get to you classes on time. You will not have missed a thing and we will not get in trouble."

"How are you so calm we could loose our positions!"

Draco held up something round and it had an hour glass in the middle of it.

"I thought the time-turners were all destroyed at the Ministry?"

"Well yes, I know my dad is evil however his influence at the Ministry were able to get us items that are pretty hard to get. He got it for me before the whole thing at the ministry. The ministry knows we have this but can't take it because of some agreement my dad made."

"Oh well lets go."

Draco draped the time-turner over himself and Hermione. He turned it about three times

Hermione looked around as time changed. She looked at her magicked watch and saw the hands fly. When it stopped they saw what time it was. "Well I guess we can stand to be a little late to Charms rather than completely missing it."

They got on Draco's Firebolt and zoomed to their balcony. They waited until they saw themselves leave. They entered their rooms getting their stuff. They met in common room where they dashed to Charms.

Hermione tried to fix her hair and clothes before walking in. Draco tried to collect himself and putting his cold exterior. Both walked in and had all student stare straight at them. Despite their ministrations to fix themselves outside, their flushed cheeks and heavy breathing gave them away.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Granger. Nice of you to join us." Flitwick the first to speak.

"Well we were….um…" Hermione was loosing her nerve and words.

"We had to get our books Professor, both of us left them in our rooms." Malfoy saved Hermione.

"Hmmm both of you?" Flitwick looked at them in disbelief. "Well take your seats in the back since they are the only available ones. Also you two will be partners for the whole year and those are your assigned seats."

Draco and Hermione sat down quietly without complaint. Meanwhile Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil started whispering. This led both to believe that they will be hearing rumors about themselves by dinner.

Harry watched the whole thing from when Malfoy and Hermione came in and throughout the class. They seemed pleasant and they looked flushed. Now Harry was really mad and he wanted to know what was going on right now with Hermione. While Harry got angry, Ron was livid. He could not believe Hermione would hurt him intentionally.

Hermione chanced a look across the room to see Harry and Ron's faces and she had never seen them this angry. '_Why doesn't someone Avada Kedavra me now?.'_

Class continued on for another hour and then Flitwick released them for their next class. Malfoy had left as soon as possible to head off any questions from curious students. However Hermione was not as lucky. As soon as Flitwick dismissed the class, everyone bombarded Hermione with questions. Mainly were asking if her and Draco were dating. The two people she wanted to avoid however were kept at bay because there was such a crowd that they could not get to her.

Hermione dashed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts because she really was not up to dealing with the boys. When she got there she saw Draco sitting there already stiff as a board. She took a seat on the other side of the room. They smiled at each other as both were thinking about earlier.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have some explaining to do right now!"

Hermione froze she knew that yell, and she really did not want to see the source. "Granger!" bellowed the infamous Harry Potter with a red Ronald Weasley. Even Malfoy turned around. He thought only he used Hermione's surname.

Hermione braced herself and turned around.

"Harry this is a classroom you should not be screaming and since when do you call me by my last name?."

"I do not care where we are, you are hiding something from the both of us and it has to do with ferret and since when have you kept things from me and Ron?." Draco turned at the sound of his aforementioned nickname was said.

"Potter please refrain from dragging me into your trivial spats." Draco sneered.

"I have no idea what you did to Hermione but fix her right now."

"I haven't not done a thing to Granger."

"Harry there is nothing wrong with me, Malfoy did nothing to me. Plus if I want to keep things private, to myself I have the BLOODY FREE WILL TO DO SO!!. I AM SURE YOU DO NOT TELL ME EVERYTHING, OR RON OR GINNY DO YOU?? Some things just need to be kept secret. That however does not mean I am hiding or that I distrust you or Ron. Plus you of all people should not be chastising me for keeping secrets." Hermione was mad, plus her and Harry were keeping their biggest secrets from their significant others.

" Now that I'm completely unhinged because I had to yell at my best friend and boyfriend, I'm leaving. There is no possible way I can concentrate because I am furious with you, because you two are still the those immature babies from FIRST YEAR!

At that Hermione grabbed her stuff and ran out. All three boys were stunned. Leave it to Hermione to scare someone when they are angry at her.

Hermione was so angry with those boys. She can't keep stuff from them at all anymore. _Of course Draco did not poison me! I am way too good for that. I 'm not stupid! _

_They know that but they are boys what can I say?_

_Oh Merlin you again? How about you go away_

_Avoiding me again? _

_No I am just not in the mood for it _

_Excuses. _

PISS OFF!!

Hermione had it with everyone and everything. It is the first day and she is already tired.

She reached the Heads rooms and went in. Running into her room she quickly changed into pajamas. Climbing into bed she closed the window and bed curtains and covered herself as if to block out the world.

Draco was sitting at dinner in a daze. Today was one of the best days he had in a long time. Surprisingly it was because of Hermione.

_I guess she is growing on you_

_You_

_Hello to you too._

_Yeah I guess you are right_

_Wait, what did you say? Have I gone deaf?_

_No, I said you were right…about her and everything else._

…_._

_Aren't you going to say anything?_

_I am shocked I thought I would never hear that from the Great Draco Malfoy. _

_I guess this means you are going to try for her. No matter what heartaches or obstacles comes your way._

_Yes. _

_Good Boy _

"Thanks"

"Malfoy are you talking to yourself?" One of Draco's security guards Crabbe spoke.

"No Crabbe just thinking, something you should try." Draco replied

"Right Boss"

All of a sudden there is a loud thud on the table next to Draco. He sees that his Advanced Trangsfiguration text and his notebook lying next to him

"You forgot these." Blaise Zabini said. Blaise is Draco's longest and oldest friend. Their families are great friends since the beginning. Him and Draco have been through the tortures, absence of a kind father figure. They even got the mark together. They are the same in everything, even beliefs. Blaise and Draco are the only Slytherins they know of that want Voldemort dead.

"Hey thanks."

"No problem, did Granger "collect herself?"

Draco chuckled. "Yeah and then Potty and Weasel undid all my work just before DADA. She ran out before class started, haven't seen her since."

"Ah, well Saturday she caught me with Red."

"What!? well what did she do or say?"

"She took points and then Red went to go talk with her. I don't know much pass that."

"Wow, what you going to do?"

"I can't give up Red, I think I am falling for her. However it is her choice if she wants to stop or take a break."

"Mmm, well good luck mate."

"Thanks"

"Drakie poo!!" squealed a pug-faced girl by the name of Pansy. " Oh no…."

"Draco I haven't seen you in forever!! We should get together." Pansy Parkinson was also someone Draco has known almost as long as Blaise. However their parents have been forcing each other together that Pansy actually believes Draco likes her. He just keeps her for a quick shags. He never had any feelings except disgust towards Pansy.

She began running her hands down his leg, slightly brushing her hand over his member.

"Pansy please stop. I think that we should stop and never see each other except in class, corridors or the Great Hall." Draco said. He saw tears coming out from her eyes. "Drakie you don't want me anymore? Why so you can go an be with a mudblood?"

"Me? With a mudblood, you must be barmy. Now get away from me you are crowding my personal space."

"Fine Draco Malfoy, but you are going to be sorry." Pansy got up and stalked away.

"Why do girls always say that Blaise?" " I have no idea mate, if men knew what went on in the female mind we wouldn't have any problems at all."

All the males at the table just nodded in agreement.

Over at the Gryffindor table there was a whole new story.

"We should go apologize to Hermione, Harry." Ron said.

"You can but I am not."

"You cannot be mad at her forever mate, she is right you know , she does have the right to keep things from us. Selectively tells us what she wants. As long they are not secrets that could put us in imminent danger."

"No, Ron. I think something is up and it is bigger than just privacy. And how can you be so calm. She is hiding things from you too."

"I know but our relationship and your friendship with Hermione is more important than a few insignificant secrets."

"I don't think they are as insignificant as you think".

Ron just shook his head at his friend. He had already forgiven Hermione because it had taken him way too long ask her out. However he felt a new feeling and that maybe they are not working out as he planned. Things were not as he saw them and for sometime he felt like he forced her into the whole charade.

Harry knew he should apologize too but he could not bring himself to do it. He no longer believes Hermione was cursed or poisoned. He actually would have preferred that method to what he was thinking. He thinks Hermione is becoming friends with Malfoy and telling him things that she isn't telling him. Plus Malfoy was a death eater, how could she possibly think he is not using her. An even worse thought was Hermione and Malfoy being intimate. '_No she would not go that far….or would she?'_

Draco was walking back to the dormitory because he was tired. He was randomly thinking that they needed to have meeting with Prefects soon to make up rounds schedules.

He stopped at the portrait to see what mood it was in now. Portrait Hermione was sleeping looking angelic. His was just calm looking at Hermione. Draco chuckled at the portraits, they really were accurate.

"Hearts Desire" Draco walked in. He went to change in his room into green flannel bottoms and snug white t-shirt. He took his notes from DADA took his wand and pointed it at the papers. "Copius" He made a duplicate of his notes for Hermione. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again and heard someone wrestling with the knob.

"Yes Draco?" Hermione Granger opened the door. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing red flannel pj pants with a green t-shirt.

"I copied the notes from DADA for you."

"Oh how sweet of you thank you so much."

"How are you? Are you hungry? I didn't see you at dinner."

"Yeah I am actually."

The pair went down stairs to the kitchen. Draco opened the fridge and saw exactly what they had for dinner. He took out a variety of things and warmed them with his wand. Hermione was already at the table waiting. He put it front of her and she immediately took to it. He grabbed a couple of butterbeers and handed one to Hermione.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I am quite full."

"Oh right."

Draco was loving this. She needed him twice today and he gave her what she needed. He was happy that he could help. Just watching her eat was more gratifying than anything at the moment. He was smiling ear to ear.

"What, do I have stain on me?"

"No, you are perfect"

Hermione smiled at that. "Well thank you for dinner."

Draco picked up the plates and sat them on the counter. They immediately disappeared.

"How about we go sit on the couch?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure."

They both sat on the couch, not saying a word. Both were content with silence between them, it was more comforting then awkward.

Draco was soon fast asleep. Hermione conjured a blanket and curled up next Draco. She covered them both up and went back to sleep. Draco kind of looked and saw that she was next to him.

He went back to sleep smiling…

A/n:Well the end of another chapter...I will try to get chapter 4 up this week, even though it will be a crazy week for me. So send all of your creative juices to me so I will be inspired. I will also be inspired if you review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Still don't own anything else but the plot. Enjoy Chapter 4. I will try to tone the formal language. I can't help it sometimes was forced to write many research papers and essays. Actually wait I am still being forced. Warning some what mild sex scene…sorry I really wanted.

_Draco was laying in bed trying to fall asleep. He tossed over and felt a body next to him. He looked at the sleeping form. It looked feminine as the sheet caressed the womanly curves. He saw a chocolate pillow of brown curls. Draco wanted a closer look of the mystery lady. However he was greeted with a kiss from her. He was taken aback for a second. The kiss began to consume his whole being. Every fiber he had was lit on fire in this one kiss. Her hands began to slide up and down his abdomen. Draco found his hands were kneading every crevice of her body. He just couldn't get enough of this mysterious woman. Her hands began sliding down his boxers. _He_ began to unhook her bra. It became a tag game of removing clothing. Soon both were naked and Draco was on top. He was watching himself inch his member into her folds. The woman pulled his face to her neck when he was completely in. Draco began to nibble at her neck as he slowly thrust in and out. He was gaining speed with each thrust. Her moans were so intoxicating to him that he wanted to prolong them. Draco massaged her breast and her moans became louder. He bit or nibbled at every available space on her body. He began to feel his muscles contract and hers as well. She called out his name and he finally looked at her. It was Hermione, loving him this way. He called her name as soon as he came. Everything went black. _

"Draco!"… screamed Hermione in her sleep. She had a very sexually illicit dream about him. She never experienced those before. Then she heard her name but wasn't she done dreaming…?

"Hermione!" grunted Draco. That was the most satisfying dream he has had in a long time. Then her heard his name directly in his ear. He thought he was done dreaming.

Draco look down at an already wide-eyed Hermione Granger.

"Did you just call my name…?" Draco asked her.

" I thought you called me…" replied Hermione.

"Maybe we dreamed that we did."

"Uh yeah…I am going to my bed, it's late."

Hermione got up and walked into her room. Draco watched her retreating form. '_If that is what I have to look forward to in reality. I should have started this earlier.' _

Harry woke up in his bed with lightning fast pains. His scar was on fire this morning. He wonder what made Voldemort so angry that Harry felt it. Normally Voldemort tries to block Harry out. _'Maybe he is on the move'_

After the pain subsided he remember what made him angry last night. Apart of the reason what made him unusually angry was that he still cares for Hermione. Her being with Ron was tolerable but the thought of her being with Malfoy was blasphemous. _'I just need to get over her. It's never going to happen. She belongs with…? Well not Ron because she has confessed she does not love him as much as he does her. Certainly not Malfoy because….well its Malfoy enough said.' _He looked over to see if Ron was awake but saw that his bed was empty. '_Probably went to make nice with Hermione…'_

Draco was still on the couch when he woke up. He decided he needed to freshen up before he would allow himself to be seen. He remembered his last dream and smiled to himself.

_Now to work on getting that in real life. _

_Dirty_

_You are just bowl of sunshine in the morning, aren't you?_

_Yes. Well look where I live in. In your head!_

_Yeah I know. Maybe I can get you evicted,_

_Haha like to see you try…_

There was knock at the portrait. Interrupting Draco's internal battle with his conscience.

He went to open and got an early shock. There was Ron Weasley standing there very pensive like he was having an internal battle himself.

"Weasley are you going to come in or stand out here muttering to yourself like a mad man?" Draco spoke.

Ron did not even respond just walked in. "Is Hermione around?" He looked anxious and pale. Draco was actually scared that Ron had something. " I think she is, I'll get her."

He walked to her door and knocked. "Granger one of your watchdogs is here." Hermione came out and saw a very nervous Ron.

"I can see where I am not wanted, I'll just go."

"No Draco you can stay, Ron we can talk in my room if you like." Wordlessly Ron walked in to Hermione's open room. She just gave Draco a worried look and walked in.

Ron was pacing up and down Hermione's large bedroom. "Ron what is the matter? You look like a wreck."

"Hermione I have to tell you something and it's kind of hard to say."

"Well maybe you should sit down."

"No I am too nervous to."

Hermione was scared. She had never seen him this way. She wondered what he could possibly say that would put him on such an edge.

"Hermione, you don't love me do you?" Ron finally asked.

Hermione was just flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that he asked that. Well yes she loves him like a sister though. '_The truth needs to come out. He's opening the way for me.'_

"Ron, I love you like a sister nothing more. I'm sorry." Hermione said. Ron sort of relaxed at that.

"Then why did you agree to go out with me?"

"Well before you did I thought I was in love with you romantically. I really was ever since that day on train of first year. But when we started I didn't feel that spark. I chalked it up to being just the beginning. We just needed to work at it. However I realized that it was not that. I confused my love for you to be romantic when it was familial. Trust me I never meant to hurt you or cause you pain but I thought I could grow to love you. Harry told me to tell you but I was afraid because I thought it would ruin our friendship and my relationship with your family."

"Hermione, I will always love you, nothing can change that. But I wish you told me earlier. Plus my family will continue to love you the same. They know you are not a malicious person. They know you to be smart, strong and lovable woman like I do. I want you to be honest with me from now on. I mean I did notice earlier on but like you just thought it was beginning of it."

Hermione was crying so much. She could not believe that he was being this understanding. She really didn't deserve him.

"Come here." Ron had opened his arm for Hermione.

She went to him and let herself cry on him. "I'm sorry Ron, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know you did, that's what I love about you, your ability to think of others before yourself. Look at this as a way to renew our friendship."

"Thank you Ron for being so understanding. You're a great person. The right girl is out there."

"Thanks and I know."

She walked him to the portrait. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hug then he left. She wiped her eyes as she walked back to her room to get ready.

Draco was sitting in the kitchen with Blaise when he saw Hermione wipe her eyes. It

killed him to see her sad. He wanted to protect to her.

"I see you have an affinity for Gryffindors like me." Blaise said

"What no… me and Granger you must be barmy."

"Draco it's me Blaise, not Pansy or The Wonder twins. You can tell me the truth. I mean I possibly could be in love with Ginny."

Draco knew he was right, if there was anyone he knew he could trust was Blaise.

"Well I may not be as far as you but I could see it definitely happening. Remember those dreams I told you about?" Blaise nodded " Ok well I think she has been having them too. Last night I made her dinner and then we sat on the couch just enjoying each others presence. Well we fell asleep and then I began to dream. I'll spare you the nitty gritty details there was sex and at the end I find out it's Hermione. Then I…um well called out her name in the dream then everything went black. Next thing I know I hear my name. I see her with her eyes wide-open."

"Mate you need to speak to her if you two are having the exact dreams. Because personally I think they will only stop if you two get together."

"Uh problem…. Potter and Weasley will murder me before I whisper Protego"

"Well Weasley you might have an easier time with because a. they look like they just broke up and b. he seems like he just wants her to be happy. So if being with you makes her happy he may warm to the idea. Potter well he is more hothead this year than Weasley…strangely enough. Red even told me one time during sex Potter called out Grangers name instead of Red's. "

Draco's fear was confirmed there was something between Granger and Potter.

"Oi. Draco you look pale mate, maybe you should lie down."

"No, I'm fine."

Just then Hermione walked in dressed and fresh. "Good Morning…Malfoy."

"Why hello Granger…nice to see you too." Blaise said.

"Nice to see you with clothes on Mr.Zabini." Hermione responded coolly.

"Granger leave him alone" Draco finally spoke.

"Fine. I will. See you in Potions." She walked out of the kitchen and through the portrait.

"I'll talk with her mate." Draco offered.

"Thanks"

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He was rifling though the Daily Prophet. Trying to see if there was any indication as to why Voldemort was so mad. He came up empty and decided that maybe the Prophet just did not report it. He began eating his breakfast. Just then Hermione and Ron walked in. They weren't holding hands and being romantic. However they were talking amicably to each other.

When they reached the table Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione was across from them.

'_That's odd…what is going on?_…' Harry thought it weird they weren't sitting next each other and they haven't done that since they started dating. Plus they did not seem to be in a fight.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Ron asked

"Hey" he eyed his best friends as they began to fill their plates. "Is there something I should know?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then Hermione spoke. "Harry we broke up this morning." Harry looked wide eyed at them.

"And you guys are ok?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, it was mutual." Ron said.

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you look so surprised Harry?" Hermione asked. Even though she knew why because she was probably been the only one to express wanting to break-up.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just tired. Processing things are a little slow for me right now."

"Ok." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Then Ginny walks in with all her clothing rumpled. Hermione took one look at her and became very angry. She plopped herself right next to Hermione.

"Good Morning, everyone" she said brightly. Hermione looked at Ginny as she piled her breakfast onto her plate. She could not believed that for a whole year Ginny has been cheating. Wondered how she could of missed the signs. She felt sorry for Harry, she knew he loved Ginny with every fiber in his body. She wondered if she should tell him.

_Yes tell him_

_But it really isn't my business_

_He will feel worse the longer the secret is kept. Plus he will be angry with you for not telling him sooner. _

_Still doesn't mean I should tell him. _

_Yeah it does. You and Harry were friends longer than you and Ginny have. Your loyalties lie more with Harry._

_Well I need more time. I don't know if I have the stomach to do it now. Plus Ron is here. I can't just charge his sister with infidelity. _

_Well I suppose but you better tell him soon._

"Fine!"

"What's fine?" Ginny finally spoke as she speared her breakfast sausage. Hermione looked at her. Really looked at her and there she saw it. A red mark on the otherwise unblemished skin. Hermione pursed her lips and Ginny saw her reaction. Her eyes began to plead forgiveness and mercy. Hermione just shook her head at her best friend. She just continue eating. She wasn't going to help her but she wasn't going to destroy her either. Ginny was doing that all on her own.

"Hey Gin what's that red mark on the side of your neck?" Ron asked . Harry looked at his girlfriend's neck. It was red and if you looked closely you could see that there were bite marks.

Hermione smirked. An actual smirk that even Malfoy would be proud of.

'_Let see you get out of this one…'_ Hermione sniggered to herself. She really needed a pick me up and this right now was it.

"Yeah Gin what happened to you neck, I did not do that last night"

"Mate, seriously I did not need to hear that!"

"Well you asked about her neck first!""I'm her older brother, I am suppose to look out for her."

"Ron, I can take care of myself thank you very much. Harry honey no you did not do this, Arnold did"

"I didn't know Arnold's last name was Zabini." Hermione muttered so only Ginny could here. Ginny gave her most vicious glare.

"Ok you can battle Death Eaters but you can't defend yourself against a pink ball of fur?" Ron asked curiously while laughing.

"Ron, accidents happen so drop it will you?" Ginny was just tired of having to lie all the time. She wanted to stop but she would have to either hurt Harry or Blaise.

"Fine"

"I have to go to Charms see you guys later. She reached over the table and kissed Harry and then left."

"Oi, I left my potions textbook in the dorm, I'll see you guys in the dungeons." Ron said remembering.

"Alright" both Harry and Hermione chimed. Ron got up and left.

"Ok what's up with Ginny? I know you know. You tense every time she's around and you sounded like you were growling just a bit earlier."

"Nothing, I know nothing Harry. Maybe Arnold really did bite her." Hermione did not believe that lie one bit. She remembered Ginny's eyes how they pleaded with her to stay quiet. The thing is she did not know why she actually listened. Maybe cause she knows that sometimes that first love is not always _the_ love.

Draco was sitting next to Blaise in Potions listening to Professor Slughorn drown on about an Intelligentsia potion. He was watching Hermione mainly, sitting between her bodyguards. He saw her hair was in a no-mess bun. That she was furiously taking notes. Then he drifted off to a daydream.

"_Draco could you please come get Alexander and Ethan? I can't get any of their gifts wrapped with them hanging on to me." Draco smiled at her, she had this glow about her that brightened since they had the twins. "Sure, sweetheart. Ok boys how about we go test your toy brooms? How does that sound?. Draco was staring into the eyes of two beautiful five year old boys. They were fraternal twins but seemed like twins of their parents. Alexander was definitely a mini version of his father physically. Platinum blonde locks with the greyest eyes. His skin pallor was quite pale except for the rosebud lips and flushed cheeks. His shoulders were quite broad for someone his age. Ethan on the other hand had curly brown locks and brown eyes flecked with gold. He had the chubbiest cheeks possible. He had more of a skin pigment than his brother. Their personalities definitely differed from the parent they mirrored. Alex was like his mom in everyway. He talked with a lisp and picked out books that seemed very advanced for his age. He was sweet and forgiving but had a temper that rivaled his mother's. He even got her body language and throws his hands in the air when exasperated. Ethan is the troublemaker and the mischievous one. His smirk grows more into like his father's with each passing day. Tries to pull fast one on his parents everyday. Both are quite intelligent and love their parents. "Yes daddy!" both screamed and ran for the backyard. Draco and Hermione just looked at each other because they knew they created two perfect children._

Draco was brought out of his reverie and saw Hermione was standing in front of him.

"Malfoy, excuse me but we have to go to a prefects meeting before lunch. It's in a classroom in the Charms corridor. Then she walked off to wherever, he didn't know. He looked at his watch. '_Shit the meeting is now!'_ Draco took off in lightening speeds.

Hermione was looking at the list of prefects to decide on who to pair up. Then Draco busted into the classroom,. "Am I late?"

"No, I told you before lunch so we could have time to make pairs. I conjured some food that way we won't be famished. The meeting isn't until before dinner."

"Oh. Hermione, if you just wanted me to yourself you should have asked." Draco smirked.

"You wish Draco now sit we need to figure this out."

"I don't see what needs to be figured out just let people go with their co-prefect and end it."

"No Draco, we need teams of people who will do as they are told and not slack off."

"Ok I suggest then Potter and Abbot, Weasley and Lovegood, Boot and Zabini and Macmillan and Pansy also me and you."

"Wow those are actually good and well I figured we were paired together it was obvious that since we are the only pairs left."

"Aww Granger you have take the fun out of everything."

"I try"

Draco smiled. Hermione smiled back. This was nice as she thought. It quiet and friendly. Quite unlike their usual behavior toward each other. She found that he had a strong jaw and ice pools for her to swim in.

"What time is it Draco?

"About one, lunch is almost over. It doesn't matter though I'm done for the day."

"Me too"

Draco just had the sudden urge to touch her, tickle her. He did not know why, he just did. So Draco began to tickle her and she begged him to stop.

"Please (laugh) Draco stop, this is not fair you (laugh) are bigger than me." She squealed.

Her laugh seemed infectious to him and he wanted to prolong it. He kept tickling her ribs and her arms. She was nearly in tears when she gained an advantage on Draco and he began to laugh. Hermione eventually straddled him and kept tickling him.

"This will teach you to mess with me Draco Malfoy."

"If this is what you call punishment you need new strategies." Draco was able to continue tickling Hermione even though she was good at trying to block him.

Both stopped because their sides were starting to hurt from the laughter. They just looked at each other trying to slow their breathing. Hermione was still sitting on top and Draco had rested his hands on her thighs. The sun was beaming from a window behind her, giving her a halo. Hermione began to lean forward and Draco was raising his head to meet her until they heard moaning.

"We need to check that out…someone might be hurt or something." Hermione said. She prayed it _was_ someone hurt and not Ginny and Blaise. She didn't think she would be able to keep it a secret anymore.

"Ok".

Hermione got off and grabbed her papers and bag. Both of them walked out of the classroom and followed the moaning. It was coming from another classroom. Draco opened the door first and saw his best friend and his girl Red. He wanted to shield Hermione because she would go ballistic probably. So he closed the door.

"No one in there. Must have been our imagination"

"Draco, I heard it from this room. There it goes again! move aside."

"No."

"Malfoy I will punch you again like in third year if you don't move out of my way. We have to punish those students or see if someone is hurt. It is our job."

Draco unwillingly moved from the door and heard Hermione gasp as she saw the sight before her. He turned to face his friend and Ginny Weasley half- naked. He tried to avoid contact with either of them. Hermione stood frozen. A second time she caught them and Malfoy was a witness this time. She could not talk at all, so she did the next best thing. Running.

She ran away so fast from the scene that she probably broke speed records. Draco just said five points taken and took off to find Hermione before she did something irrational, like tell Potter.

Harry was standing by the black lake thinking. He did not know what made Voldemort mad. Hermione was acting weird as was Ginny. He sure as hell did not believe a pygmy puff bit his girlfriend. He wasn't even sure they could bite. All he knew was that she was lying and well he did not see how he could trust her ever again. Now the whole Hermione thing was just another problem Harry did not need. He wanted her for himself. Yeah he loved Ginny but Hermione was the best of them all Since her and Ron broke up she was free. Problem he was still attached to Ginny. _Well if she cheated, why can't you?_

_Whose that?_

_Your conscience _

_Oh_

_Yeah, well I don't see a problem._

_I do Hermione would never let me cheat on Ginny even if she did first._

_Then well you need to break up with Ginny and then you and Hermione can be together_

_Problem_

_What now?_

_She just broke up with Ron. And I think she is falling for Malfoy. Either willingly or non-willingly. I haven't figured that out._

_Oh, that is a problem. Well then you could just dump Ginny and get a new broad. _

_Uh…_

_Is there another problem?_

_Yes, every girl will take Ginny's side unless they find out she cheated and well some of the girls here suck._

_Well aren't you just picky. What about that Chang girl you were so into your third, fourth and fifth year?_

_Oh well she won't even look at me now. Plus she already left Hogwarts._

_Oh well you are on your own. Maybe you should break up with Ginny and then you just be single for a while. A least until after the war. That way you only need to focus on saving the world and defeating Voldermort._

_I think we have come to agreement._

Next thing Harry knows Hermione is running out the doors and Malfoy was in hot pursuit. He decided to watch from a far what would happen. Hoping to get answers.

The sky was a cloudy grey today. Hermione was running so fast her calves were beginning to burn. She knew Draco was not far behind her. She finally reached the lake's bank and stopped. Just dropped to her knees listening to her heavy wheezing. She knew she shouldn't have gotten that upset. Ginny's infidelity was not really her concern. However it bothered her. She was starting to believe that it was bothering her because she might still care for Harry.

'_No that is impossible, we've settled this already we are best friends. Plus there is Draco who is just so right, surprisingly. No it bothers me because it's wrong and well I expected better from Ginny. I thought she had morals and principles and that she loved Harry. I remember how she would gush and blush over him. Ask me how to attract him and get me to drop hints to him about her best qualities. After all that she cheats! Now she wants me to keep her dirty secret.' _

Hermione found the whole situation hopeless. She was trapped between two lovers who were both her best friends.

"Damn! Hermione you really can run."

"Thanks" She responded lamely.

"You do know he loves her right?"

"Does he know that Harry loves her as well?"

"Well maybe there was something that went on that you don't know about. Maybe she loved Potter at one time but realized that love wasn't to be as expected. So she fell in love with someone else."

"Are you seriously defending cheating?"

"No, you just can't help it if you fall in love with someone else."

"Well I know Ginny still loves Harry, Zabini must be a fling"

"Well it mustn't be if they have been doing this for a year."

"Wait you knew?"

"Yeah, Blaise tells me everything"

"You didn't tell me!!"

"Ok when Blaise told me, we HATED each other. So why would I have told you?"

"You could of told me recently, since we recently became friends"

"Not my secret to tell, you just don't tell another friends secret"

"Well what do you suppose I do?"

"Keep you mouth shut."

"I can't do that Ginny is cheating on Harry. He even came to me and suspected to that she was. Right afterwards I catch her and then catch her again. I can't lie to Harry anymore he is my best friend but so is Ginny! Argh!!." Hermione stood up so she could stomp around screaming. Draco just looked at her knowing better not to laugh for fear of retribution.

"I have an I idea if you are willing to stop stomping and listen."

"Fine. Lets hear it.""Why we invite them to our dorm and we kind of have a double date. That way you could see how they are with each other, see if it is genuine. Plus we could have our own date."

Hermione smiled, it seemed like a good enough plan. Plus he wanted to have a date, with her.

"That is best idea you ever had Draco""Thanks…Hey wait moment!" Hermione already taken off laughing with Draco chasing her.

Harry came out from his spot contemplating. _So Ginny is cheating…Hermione knew about it…Malfoy wants to date Hermione. Lovely day…_

Harry brooded but he knew what he was going to do about Ginny and Hermione.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ginny in the corner alone doing some homework. He walked up to and spoke

"Hey Ginny" He said in a mundane voice.

"Hey sweetie" she said with out looking up.

"We need to talk in private…now!"

The urgent tone made her look up and see her boyfriend. He looked determined but he had definitely been crying.

"Ok let me just go put my stuff upstairs." Harry just nodded.

Couple of minutes later Harry and Ginny were making their way to the grounds.

"So what's up Harry that we needed to be in private?"

Harry took a deep breath it was now or never. "Ginny you know I love you right with all my heart. Ginny nodded. However I feel that we should break up. We rushed into this relationship and right now I don't know if I'll be alive by the end of this year. Everyone I care for is in danger until Voldemort is gone. I just want to you be safe. I don't want you to wait for me, move on with your life from this day forward." It was Ginny's turn to cry. She couldn't believe she cheated on this wonderful man. She was a horrible person and deserved to be shamed. She had to tell him, that way he will hate and spite her. So she won't have to see the disappointment.

"Harry there is something I need to tell you something. I have been cheating on you for a year. It started out to be a fling but it grew to be something more. I'm so sorry. I had wanted to end it before you found out but I was weak." Harry stood there, even though he knew of her infidelity. Hearing her admit it was worst than he could imagine. He wasn't going to yell or be vicious because that just wasn't Harry. No he was going to be calm and cold. He decided earlier to become numb and not let anyone in. Not worth it at all.

Ginny watched for yelling or any sign of anger or spite but it didn't come. What did come was worst. He was calm, impervious…cold bordering numb. This is what she wanted to avoid disappointment. She deserved it however.

"We can still be friends but don't expect to be earning my trust anytime soon." Harry said firmly. Ginny nodded. Both silently walked back to the castle and went their separate ways.

Draco and Hermione were in that same Charms classroom they were in before setting up. Draco kept sneaking glances at her as she set up chairs. He was suppose to be writing out things they were suppose to be discussing today even though it was really just patrols. He saw what time they had and saw they had about five minutes left. Hermione even had some food laid out just in case the meeting ran over.

Prefects were coming in. Both heads fixed contemptuous look for each other as they had to keep up appearances. When everyone was accounted for they began.

Hermione spoke first. "Right, well welcome to the first meeting. First order of business patrol partners. We set you up with other prefects and it goes as follows.

Harry Potter and Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan and Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot. Each pair has a schedule of when they are suppose to patrol the halls. The schedule will also be on the notice board outside the Great Hall. Does anyone have a problem, comment, concern?" Hermione finally finished. She looked over at Harry and Ron and saw something surprising. Ron looked quite angry and Harry was crying. _Ok now I know they are not that upset by this._

"Yeah why can't patrol with people from our house?" Pug-face Parkinson asked.

Draco took this one. " Because Headmistress wants us to promote inter-house unity and we need pairs that will work not slack off."

"Anything else?. Silence. Good this meeting adjourned. Next meeting will be posted soon." Draco said.

Hermione made the food vanish since dinner was now and zoomed the chairs back.

"Draco I'll see you in the common room…" Hermione whispered. She hurried out to see what Ron and Harry were so upset about. Walking along the Charms corridor she saw Harry walking alone but Ron no where in sight.

"Hey Harry, wait up!" She caught up with him and saw the tears were still there.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Ginny earlier. She told me she had been cheating."

They had walked into another empty class room and sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No not really but thanks."

"Does Ron know? I saw he was pretty angry at the meeting"

"Yeah he reckons she can't have cheated and that I am lying"

"Oh well he will ask her and then he will know you weren't lying."

"It's ok I guess I would be the same way if someone was accusing my younger sister of cheating."

They sat there in silence. The room was getting darker because the sun was setting. Hermione had put her arm around Harry and looked at him. He looked back with a half smile. They leaned into each other and kissed.

Draco had no intention of going to dinner tonight because he was too happy. He was thinking of his date with Hermione and knew he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. He was going to Library to work on some Transfiguration homework. Walking along the Charms corridor since it was closest to the library he heard moaning. '_Red must have an insatiable appetite if they are going at it again.' _Yet he heard a moan that sound quite similar to someone he knew. He found the classroom to investigate, praying he was wrong. Draco opened the door and saw a sight that repulsed him to the very end. Hermione and Harry were going at it like Veelas in heat. They had not heard Draco open the door. Draco cleared his throat loudly and the pair looked his way. Hermione looked at Draco and saw how broken he looked. Draco could not look at Hermione but he saw Potter and was disturbed. He saw a look of triumph spread through each feature.

"10 points from Gryffindor for indecency." Draco said and he slammed the door.

Draco was angry…no he was beyond angry he was hurt and disappointed.

'_I thought she liked me. We had a date! You don't make a date with one person and sleep with another! Well here's something else Potter can hold over me. He's better at Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, he's the 'Chosen One' and people like him better than me. I don't care about those things, but Potter crossed the line when he slept with the girl of my dreams.'_

Hermione knew she was in trouble the moment she saw his face. She saw disgust, pain and disappointment. She was the cause of it and it killed her. At the same time she thought he had no claim over her they weren't official. They haven't even gone on a date.

_Yeah but you did say yes to going on one_

_Oh it's you _

_Yeah, in a way he does have a claim over you by making a date with you. Plus he has been treating you with respect lately. _

_Everything is going too fast this year. Crumbling down all around me and I don't know how to fix. I wouldn't be surprise if he went back to hating me. It's not like I don't deserve it. _

She found herself in front of the Heads dormitory. She saw that Draco had completely left the portrait and that hers was in tears. She walked in and saw he wasn't there yet.

"Draco? Draco are you here?" Hermione yelled. Silence. She decided to take a bath and wait for him to come back.

Sitting on the couch reading her book she saw him walked through. His face was murderous. When he caught sight of her and make a pointed walk to his room.

"Draco, can we talk?"

"Don't call me by my first name, it's Malfoy to you" He sneered.

"Look I'm really sorry what I did, it just happen. There were no feelings behind it. Plus you are not my boyfriend so you really can't get that upset." Hermione knew she said the wrong thing as soon as she saw him turn around and advance. She was backing into a wall.

"Well I hate to see what you would do to me if we were dating. As I recall earlier I asked you out and you said YES!. So excuse me if I am entitled to get extremely upset!." They were inches apart and their breathing was ragged. Hermione saw his eyes were glaciers that would not melt even under the hottest sun. Suddenly Draco grabbed her face roughly and he squeezed her jaw, tears were beginning to come out. He wanted her to feel the pain she caused him.

"I guess my father was right about your kind. All mudbloods are sluts." Draco said. He made to hit her and he hit wall right next to her face. Hermione whimpered closing her eyes. Draco put his lips right next to her ear and whispered "I don't like being toyed with" With a final sneer he released her and went straight into his room. Hermione slid down the wall sobbing wondering how a day that started out ok ended up being so very wrong."

Harry and Ron had left twice already to find Horocruxes. They succeeded in locating and destroying the real Slytherin Locket and Hufflepuff's cup. Over the next few weeks it was like a spell was cast of the castle. Everyone seemed miserable, snippy and angry. The two Heads were leading in that movement in the school. They spent all of their time avoiding each other to only think about the other when alone. Hermione was starting to show her wear and tear with each passing day. Becoming practically mute in all classes. She stopped eating the Great Hall or anywhere really. Dark shadows were prominent under her once vibrant chocolate eyes, that were now a dull brass. The biggest change was her attitude. She wasn't bossy or a know-it all. Hermione became withdrawn and isolated. Harry and Ron tried to help her and talked to her but she refused to listen to them. The boys pleaded with McGonagall to step in hoping the Headmistress would have better luck.

"Miss Granger can you please stay back I need to speak with you." McGonagall said after one Transfiguration class.

"Ok"

"Hermione, are you ok? I've heard reports you are falling behind. Also I see you haven't eaten in quite sometime."

"I'm fine Professor, nothing is wrong with me."

"I expected that answer, I know I may not look it but I was young too Miss Granger. Is it Mr. Malfoy? Has he been bothering you or is there something else. Listen to me I was in love with a Slytherin when I was in school. His name was Nathaniel Pirot, Nathan for short. He was like Mr.Malfoy bought into the Pureblood mania and was a rather rude fellow. However he was smart and handsome. My friends could not see what I saw him but I was head over heels with him. The Gryffindor and Slytherin hatred was still running though probably not as bad as it does now. Anyway my seventh year I was Head Girl and Nathaniel Pirot was Head Boy. Living together was a challenge we had our battles. Fighting over space and the bathroom. We were set a project to hold a ball for the end of the year. Forcing us to work together more. However we learned more about each other. We weren't so different after all. One particular night we were working on the ball and he kissed me and I was the happiest girl in Hogwarts. We ended up marrying right after graduation. We still have our house differences but we settle them because we know what we feel for each other is more important." McGonagall finished.

"Wow, I never knew Professor, thank you for telling me."

"Well I don't blab this story to everyone. However I feel you and I are similar. I just want you to make the right choice. Also not to miss out on great man. I have high hopes for Mr.Malfoy and that he really isn't like Lucius. Also Miss. Granger this talk is between you and I."

"Of course Professor, and thank you so much" Hermione smiled for the first time in what seemed ages ago. She knew what she needed to get Draco back. However first she needed to talk to Ron and Harry.

Hermione was sprinting down to the grounds by the lake. She saw Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap.

"Guys I need to talk to you both right now." Sensing her urgency they listened.

"Ok you guys know I love you both as brothers and nothing will change that right." They nodded. " However I'm in love with someone that you may or may not approve of."

"Malfoy" Ron said.

" Yeah I'm sorry, I just see something beyond the exterior he shows you and it feels right with him."

"Well if you feel that way about the ferret you should go for it because it looks like it's eating you from the inside by do nothing about it. We want you to be happy and if Malfoy for some odd reason make you happy then who are we to stop you." Ron said.

"Harry, you feel the same way?" Hermione said timidly. Harry had been thinking that he felt guilty about what he did to Hermione. Especially when he saw what it did to her emotionally and physically. Even though she never knew it was all a plan to keep her from Malfoy. He knew she would never be his unless he forced her. He would just have to let her go.

"Yeah Hermione I do. Go be happy. Your free." Hermione knew what the last two words meant. He was finally letting her go. She hugged them both and ran back in to the castle to commence her plan.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin Common room doing homework with Blaise. He had taken refuge there everyday unless he had to patrol. He told Blaise what had happened between him and Hermione. Blaise thought he should try and get her back he knew Draco like her a lot. Usually Draco could forget about a girl in ten minutes. However Hermione was not just any girl. She was smart, blunt, fiery and extremely clever. He knew she wasn't a slut and he was sorry he called her that awful name again. His father was very wrong about muggle-borns, though his father was wrong about a lot of things.

"Hellooooo Draco are you there mate?" Blaise was waving his hand in front Draco's face.

"Yeah sorry just thinking."

"Figured. Listen Pansy and Millicent have been huddled in that corner for a long time, while taking some looks over here. So I would be in the look out for curses, poisons and etcetera."

"They probably can't do anything serious to me. I mean they aren't the brightest girls." Draco gave a chuckle.

"Yeah but when a girl is bent on revenge I'll be willing to bet galleons that they will stop at nothing, until they hit their target."

"Fine I'll keep an eye out for things." At that moment a letter arrived for Draco. A tawny owl dropped it in his lap and took off.

Draco looked at the writing it was very feminine. He knew who it was from before opening the letter. He gathered his books into his rucksack and made to leave. "See you Blaise I gotta go." Blaise nodded in comprehension.

Draco walked out all the way to castle grounds by the lake and sat down. He began to read.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I want to tell you how sorry I am about that night. I wish it never happened. I also hoped to never cause you pain like that ever again. For you to be able to fully forgive me I need to come out with the whole truth. The summer after third year me and Harry were invited to the Burrow to spend the summer and go to the Quidditch World Cup. Well one particular summer night we had gone out for a walk. We were talking and laughing when all of a sudden Harry kissed me. I let him because at the time I liked him. The whole summer we spent hiding our fling. No one knew about it. We stopped during fourth year because my feeling for Ron increased and Harry was beginning to like Cho. So for about a year or two we stopped but after Harry broke up with Cho, he came running back to me. It was on and off again for about a year until we had enough. We were forcing feelings that were never there. We cared for each other but not romantically. Yeah we make jokes about it but we know that we are both stubborn people. Plus the lives we lead dictate us away from each other romantically. We are great friends and Harry will always be one of my best friends but that where our relationship ends. Draco please understand I never wanted to hurt you or toy with you. I care about you more than you think. I've even dreamed about you all summer. It took me a while to process that I like you. You are everything I need, I feel it in my heart. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. If you do find me on our balcony. I will understand though if you don't forgive me. If you can't I wish you all the best._

_Affectionately yours _

_Hermione Granger._

Draco folded the letter and put in his pocket. Reminding himself to find a safe place for it. He breathed in deeply in the mountain air. He forgave her already because well his feelings for her were more overpowering then his pseudo anger. He ran for the dormitory.

Hermione was out on the balcony gazing into the horizon. She was letting the cool breeze blow her hair in the wind. She felt a few raindrops fall on her cheek. Looking into the sky she saw it had turned a dark grey. It looked as if it was going to pour. However she didn't care. She would wait in the pouring rain for him. Sun, rain, snow, or hail she would wait because at this point in her life, no one meant more to her. Hermione already repressed her ideas of doubt. That he might actually not forgive her. That they will go back to hating each other.

_We can't go back to that way. We know better now. Lets just hope he isn't his father's son._

At that moment it poured rain as if the heavens were crying. Hermione kept her resolve she knew he would come. _He will come. He will come. He will come._

Hermione heard doors burst open. She saw Draco and he look happy. She smiled. He crossed the balcony in a few strides. He stopped right in front of her. They were soaked in minutes. He wanted to convey to her that he was sorry for being angry. For calling her a mudblood. For being a prat. Words were failing him. He stared at her looking in to her beautiful eyes. The rain had soaked her hair so it was in flat curls. Her lips were a pale pink. He kissed her with such a fervor that he thought he was hurting her. Draco grabbed her tiny arms so she wouldn't fall. She was kissing back after the shock worn off. He couldn't get enough of her. She kept him wanting more. However Draco stopped the kissing to say something

"I'm sorry for calling you that name again. I was just angry because I really like you. And-…" Hermione had put her finger on his lips.

"None of that matters anymore. You are here now and you will never have to worry about me having eyes for anyone other than you." Hermione restarted the kissing. Draco picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her by her bum into his room. They were soaked to their cores but they didn't care because they finally made it. Draco put her on his bed, they began to undress each other in a hurry. Only half naked, Draco pushed her on the bed and began to kiss her again. Hermione's hand was moving towards his belt, that's when he stopped her. As much as he would love to ravish her on this bed. He didn't want her to become another notch on his belt. She meant so much more than that. She deserved better than that.

"Hermione, I care for you so much that is killing me to stop right now. However I want this mean something to us, more than sex. I want it to be love. You deserve the best and I want to be able to give it to you. Plus I want a relationship, something deeper than the physical. I want us to grow together and have something that is real." Draco finished. Hoping she wouldn't get mad.

She smiled. "I knew there was a reason I wanted you. I knew you would never pressure me to doing anything I didn't want to do. I agree we should wait until we have something concrete. Get to know each other."

"Indeed." He got up from on top and saw Hermione's hair splayed out. Wearing a green bra and her school skirt. He was getting off just by looking at her.

"Why do I have to be so damn noble" Draco whined. Hermione laughed as she got up and grabbed her shirt.

"I'm going to change into my pyjamas and I'll come back in here. We can lay here talking until we fall asleep. Can you handle that?" Hermione smirked.

"Oi, such a close proximity. I guess I have to try if it's the only to have you in my arms."

Hermione just laughed while she walked through the bathroom to her room.

20 minutes later Hermione walked into Draco's room to find him in his boxers. "Hey I thought we were waiting?" Hermione asked looking at his attire.

"We are. I sleep like this all the time silly billy."

"Mhmmm, sure."

"I do! How dare you chastise me for my sleeping attire when you wearing _that _to bed." Hermione was wearing a golden camisole and shorts in silk to bed. She dried her hair to fall in soft ringlets. Also she made sure she smelled like lavender and sandalwood.

"What this old thing? I wear it all the time."

"Yeah and Snape washes his hair all the time…"

"Hahaha mister… lets get into bed it's late and we have a full day tomorrow."

"Ok mommy…: Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They got in the bed and turned on their sides to face each other.

"Ladies first…tell me about yourself."

"Ok well I'm only child. My parents are dentist which is a person who checks your teeth. Making sure they are healthy. Uh it's really only my parents who know of my magical abilities. Mum is afraid of the family abusing my powers or exploiting me. My favorite book is _The Other Boleyn Girl _which is about two sisters vying for the attention of a King in exchange for the advancement of their family. It actually based on muggle English history. My favorite color is teal. I like all sorts of music. My favorite food is Italian and I love to cook. Sometimes when I'm by myself cooking, I put music on and dance around while I cook. Also when I'm upset I clean. That's all I can think of right now. Your turn." Hermione finished.

Draco was smiling because he thought of Hermione cooking and dancing around the kitchen. He thought it was simple, non complex. Not Hermione however it seemed to suit her. The moon was shining through the curtains giving her a luminous glow.

"Well my parents are death eaters, they suck and I hate Voldemort. End of story."

"Draco that is like a sentence. I gave you practically an essay. I think I deserve more than a sentence."

"Well I didn't ask for that lovely essay. You know how you are. Once someone gets you talking you don't stop!" He chuckled. Draco laid on his back and glanced at the ceiling. Well it's not like the sentence wasn't true albeit vague. Ok yeah he told her stuff at the Eden about his family. However Hermione pours her heart when she talks. Every word enunciated to perfection. There's emotion and little things like dancing and cooking, Draco doesn't have that. He isn't quirky and emotion isn't something he had ever dealt with. He feels it but usually pushes it away. The wall he has had is comfy and safe for his heart. Stepping out of that wall would be opening his heart for the world. To become vulnerable something Draco never wanted to be. He must of realized he was quiet too long because Hermione was hovering over his face.

"You are so faraway Draco, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about we have patrol tomorrow and I have Quidditch practice tomorrow. Also that I have a huge pile of homework not yet done"

Hermione didn't believe him for a second. His face was giving it all way. He seemed pensive and withdrawn. Like in a world she could never reach him. "Draco, listen you don't have tell me everything about yourself in one night. We will have many days and nights together. I know you are guarding yourself but you never have to hide your feelings from me. Don't shut me out, please let me in." The last words were a plea. She wanted to know the real Draco. The only problem with that is…Draco isn't sure if he knows the real Draco.

Hermione saw she wasn't going to get any more out of him tonight. So she settled in next to cuddling. She laced her hand with his and fell asleep.

A/N: Well hope you guys liked it but the only I will know for sure is if you review!!. The little speech Hermione did about herself was really things about me. The Other Boleyn Girl is a beautifully written book by Philippa Gregory go read it!!. I will be very busy in the next few days. I don't know when I will get five up but I will try soon.

I love you all and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a very bright Friday morning and Draco snuggled up closer to Hermione.

Her smell was wafting in his senses, waking him up. He opened his eyes and saw her pillowy lips and her chest rising in sync with her breathing. On a otherwise perfect face he saw the beginning of worry lines on her face.

'_What could she possibly be worrying about, she's Hermione Granger…_

Draco smiled to himself thinking it was probably a test or paper due in three weeks. It wasn't like she was worrying over her identity. His mind began to wander and it landed on last nights conversation. He really didn't know who he was. What kind of person he was.

He wasn't smart and clever like her.

He wasn't brave albeit annoying like Potter

He wasn't loyal like Weasley.

He wasn't powerful like Dumbledore…even though he's dead

Not as deftly handy with potions like Snape

No, he was slick, evil, conniving and quite cowardly. Oh and a Death Eater!

Books were never his thing…

Quidditch is but does he want to be known for being just a jock?

Cooking…to be honest all he knows are like heating or cooling spells for food, but to actually make something well he was clueless. He was a spoiled brat who had house elves…give him a break._'I'm seventeen years old and I don't know who I am'_

_You are Hermione Granger's boyfriend_

_Oh really…this early you are going to start?_

_What did I do to you that you're biting of my head off? Well it true you are with her right….?_

_Yes I am her boyfriend…but I don't want to be known as just that. I want to be my own individual like Hermione. I am pretty sure she doesn't want to be known as just Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. She's way too independent for that…_

_She's apart of the 'Golden Trio' I don't see how that's different_

_Well that's because even then she has her own identity. I would never want to take that away from her. Her being my girlfriend isn't all she is. She's too faceted to have one label. I other hand well I don't know what I am. I mean there is a war coming up and I while I don't believe in Voldemort's crap. I doubt the Order is going to want me. There are way to many mature choices I have to make. Like if I survive and Potter wins…what will I do? Or if I survive and Potter looses…I am dead man…well that's one thing decided._

_Ah well I am sorry to tell you this but this is one problem you have figure out yourself. I am only your conscience. I can only guide not decide…_

_You suck!!_

Then Draco heard silence…The one time when he wanted his conscience to talk it decided to shut up.

He decided for right now that he will take things as they come for right and see how well he does. Draco turned to his girlfriend of like a few hours and wondered if she ever felt this insecure. Like has she ever doubted herself or you know wondered about her next steps in life?

_Probably not, Granger is usually 20 steps ahead of everyone._

Hermione began to stir while Draco was thinking. Then he felt an arm snaking around his bare chest.

"Good Morning" Hermione said cheerily. She was smiling and bright this early in the morning. Beautiful actually. Her hair was sexy bed head and her lips were a pretty pink.

Draco didn't feel as giddy as she did right now but she didn't need to know that her boyfriend is a complete dolt and has no idea what kind of person he is.

"Good Morning, how did you sleep?" He asked nonchalant.

"Wonderfully, because I was next to you the whole night!" Hermione replied.

"Ah…well I am Draco Malfoy everything is better when I am around."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Uhuh…sure. Well I am going to get ready because breakfast is soon and we both have full days."

"Why can't we just lay here and have breakfast in bed? I mean we have a fully equipped kitchen. I much rather lay here with you then sit with dumb Slytherins." Draco smirked and then began to kiss her neck. He was obviously making a good case because she seemed to enjoy what he was doing to her body.

"Draco….we…can't stay… ohhh….because we will never leave….mmmm….the room." Hermione was beginning to loose her senses with him. All he was doing sucking on her neck and trailing her spine with his nimble fingers. It was just so simple but very distracting and pleasurable.

"Hermione you know you want to stay here, then have breakfast with your friends. They aren't nearly as entertaining as I can be" Draco said this with a wicked glint in his eyes

Hermione weighed her options. Staying would probably involve them in not eating and fooling around. Which isn't a bad idea but they were suppose to building a foundation. Not staying would involve her sitting away from Draco and staring at him from the across the hall…But they would actually be on time to class. Because if they stayed, they so wouldn't be on time let alone get dress for them. No going to breakfast would be more sensible. Plus there is whole thing if people notice they are both missing at the same time…won't they wonder? Only three people knew they like each other definitely.

"Draco I am going to got get dressed for breakfast. You should do the same. Unless you really want to stay inside lay here and talk about ourselves like last night." She said

Draco froze. He really didn't know what to say about himself except that he's a Death Eater. Nothing new.

"Man you know how to kill a buzz…" Draco replied

"I try. Talking wouldn't be that bad you know"

"For _**you **_it isn't. For me it's torture."

"Draco you will have to open up sometime. Otherwise we won't grow"

Draco knew she was right but he wasn't going to start pouring his heart out. So he got up and went to the bathroom.

Hermione took it they were going to breakfast this morning. _He is going to have to talk to me at some point. How are we to have a relationship if all I know is that he hates Voldemort, his father and that he's a Death Eater. There has to be more to him then that._

_Well maybe he doesn't know what that is yet?_

_You…this early in the morning. _

_Yes…you are a full time job missy!_

_Excuse me? I am not that crazy_

_Well you have been since your hormones kicked in deary. Now back to your boyfriend, he may not know you know who he is. He's a seventeen year old boy…males don't mature until they are at least thirty…you knew that sweetheart_

_So I have to wait until he's thirty to learn anything about him? That's bollocks! _

_Well not everyone knows what they are going to be, who they are and their purpose in life before they leave for the real world. Not everyone is like 50 steps ahead everyone one Granger._

_Hey! You are not allowed to call me 'Granger' only Malfoy is and professors. I can't help it if I am more mature and prudent then every other teenager._

_Yeah actually you can…you can stop being a tight wad!_

_Fuck off._

Hermione usually got along swimmingly with her conscience. This year it has been a pain her ass. She got up and went in to her room to dress. Figuring she was going to get Draco to open up some way…

Hermione found her boyfriend out in front of a mirror. He was trying to do his tie but kept mixing it up. He look very frustrated. She went over to help him.

"Draco honey, do you need help?"

He just nodded yes and turned so she could help him.

Hermione just started doing his tie from beginning. She could feel his eyes on her while she focused on the task.

She just finished and turned to go get her rucksack when Draco grabbed her arm.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She immediately began to melt at his touch.

Draco began guiding them towards the burgundy couch. He gently pushed Hermione down on which she gave into

Hermione was so distracted by him that she couldn't find the proper words to tell him wait. Fortunately Draco found some restraint.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for earlier. It's just talking about things like feelings and who I am is hard. The truth be known I don't who I am. There are things I haven't to come to term with and I haven't figured out."

"I don't know when I will be able to open myself if ever. However I will _try_ to talk. I won't be easy to deal with and please try not to take offense if I do shut you out. The only thing I am sure about right now is that I care for you. Other than that I am a 17-year old boy stumbling in the dark not knowing where to go." Draco said.

Hermione just nodded letting his words work through her brain. She guessed that she understood to an extent what he might be going through. Then again she has always been sure in her major decisions…ok not with Ron…or Harry…or Ginny. So uncertainty was kind of new in the sense that she knew what person she was. She knew her place in the world and purpose. However that didn't mean she sometimes couldn't wrap her head around her problems.

"Sure Draco. I will try not to be pushy in trying to get you to talk. But I will always be there for you when you do want to talk. I just want to know you better and have a deeper connection with you. But we will have to work at it like any normal couple right? Draco nodded.

Well our first test as a couple comes today in fact." Draco stared at Hermione strangely

"Are we going to be public or private and telling very close trustworthy people or?"

Draco made a soft sigh. He knew that they were not a normal couple like they wanted to believe.

It was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger for crying out loud. The most unlikely couple in the history of Hogwarts. It would be a sight to see. However it would be highly dangerous for Hermione to be publicly involved with him.

Now that he thought about it Slytherins will be taking swipes at her left an right. Pansy will be the first in line too.

Not that he was regretting getting involved with her but him being Draco Malfoy made her a target. As if him being a Death Eater wasn't enough

That brought another nauseating thought. Voldermort would surely be after her

blood now if he finds out. Well he probably wanted her just because she was Potter's best friends but now…she would be traitor Draco Malfoy's girlfriend? That would be too rich for the Dark Lord to pass up.

Hermione thought about it. "We should keep it a secret for now. I mean Ron, Harry and Ginny will know and Blaise will know. But other than that we should stay quiet about it. I mean while we are trying to figure out ourselves and trying to get to know each other. That way it when we have our foundation and we announce publicly we will be too strong for anyone trying to break us." Hermione smiled. It was a good plan. Let's just hope they can keep it up

"Sounds good to me. As long as you remember that there will be times I have to be mean to you and vice versa. We can't soften not just because of Slytherins coming after you and Gryffindors out for my blood, but because Voldemort and my father. I know he's in prison but alive."

"Okay. Seems like a tall order but will do it. Now come on or we will miss breakfast." Hermione dragged him out of the door with him carrying her bag.

DM&HG

Hermione and Draco snogged a little bit before parting at the Entrance Hall. It was empty because everyone was at breakfast. So they decided that today Hermione would go in first and in a little bit Draco would come in.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall there was silent and tense. It was almost as if everyone knew already. It was eerie but no one was looking at her. They were all staring down at their breakfast. Well it wasn't that quiet because of the Slytherin table. They seemed unfazed by the dark humor of the hall.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and say down next to Harry. She took some buttered toast. No one was talking at her table. She was beginning to panic. She saw by the Professor table they were looking just as morose but tense. She nudged Harry.

"Harry what happened? Why is everyone so tense?" Hermione asked.

"Azkaban had a big breakout. Pretty much all high-leveled prisoner are free. Dementors have abandoned the prison. Bellatrix, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, all of them. Even Lucius got out." He said.

Hermione froze. Now she would have to tell no one. Her life, Draco's life is endangered if his father found out. They only been dating for a few hours and already the world is trying separate them.

"Hermione, did ferret know? Did you know?" Harry whispered.

Horrified by the question. " No! Of course not. I can't believe you would ask that. You had better not told me I was free only to get info from him." Hermione hissed.

Harry looked like unsure about that. So he didn't answer.

Hermione chose the moment to cautiously glance over at Draco. He was holding his left arm. He looked like he was in pain and she couldn't do a damn thing about. He made eyes with her and both knew they were going to have to be extremely careful. Otherwise they will be a teenage tragedy.

DM&HG

Draco was sitting in Potions class with his left arm burning like hell. He knew it was his Father. If it was Voldemort, Zabini would be getting it too. But didn't his father understand that if he left now it would look suspicious? People already look at him suspicion and now that his father broke out, they will be waiting for him to run off and join him. Draco thought if he could get out right now maybe he could see what his jerk of a father wanted. So he screamed.

Everyone turned an looked at him except Hermione. She was trying to keep up the façade. Slughorn spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, I know you find yourself special and therefore above certain things. But there are rules you must follow. Don't scream out in my class!"

"Sir, it's my stomach." Draco held his stomach for show and made a face.

"Fine, go to the infirmary and get something for your stomach."

Draco nodded. Everyone had turned their heads back to the lesson. Hermione chanced a look and he mouth 'don't follow'. He knew she would want to know what he was up to but this was something she needed to be kept out of. Draco walked out of the classroom and back to the dormitory. He would fly home because knew that's where Lucius would be.

DM&HG

Draco arrived at the Malfoy Manor by noon. Which was good since he was going to need to get back before Head curfew.

He went in and saw his father with a glass of Firewhiskey. He was in the living room. It was obvious he cleaned up while he was there because it looked like prison never touched him. With exception of him looking thinner and eyes a little sunken in.

"About time Draco. You know I like punctuality. Why are you late?" He spoke. His voice never changed.

"I was in class. Don't you think it would be suspicious if I run out hours after everyone found out about your escape Lucius?" Draco wasn't going to be polite to the man.

"When have you called me by first name?"

"You called me by mine

"I am your father."

"That has yet remained unseen."

"Has my absence made you cheeky? You have forgotten that you are to respect me at all times. Maybe you should be reminded of who I am" Lucius started toward Draco he was backing up into a wall. His father may not have a wand but he knew plenty ways of torture with out a wand.

But apparently his father was going old school because he slapped him. Hard. Draco felt his right cheek stinging and he could taste the metal of his blood.

"Now, enough frivolities. Where is your mother?" Lucius asked nonchalant.

" In a private room at St. Mungo's. Your imprisonment left mother addled. I couldn't handle her on my own. She would need full time care. I don't know why she was so upset over you. It wasn't like you cared much for her."

"I'm going to ignore your disrespect for me right now because I have something to tell you. Before I summoned you, I had a private meeting with the Dark Lord. He told me to tell you of a job he has for you. You are to get close to the mudblood. Potter's little brainy friend. Get really close to her, learn everything about the light side from her. All of Potter's weaknesses. Everything. Use some of that Malfoy charm. When the time is ripe, the Dark Lord will let you know through me when you are to kill her. But use her to our advantage Draco. If you don't screw this up you could become right hand man when this is all over."

Draco thought he was going to be sick. He was suppose to use his girlfriend to get to Potter. Albeit no one knew they were dating in that circle, but it felt like his heart was being ripped to pieces now. He really didn't know what he was going to do. Should he tell Hermione that she's marked for death and he's her assassin?

"Draco this is a great responsibility. Don't screw up. I won't stay here because I'm sure the Aurors will look here. If I need you I will summon and we will meet here." Lucius then vanished.

Draco just picked up his broomstick and apparated outside to reset the wards. Block his father and Death Eaters. Then he vanished to Hogsmeade.

DM&HG

Hermione was on her bed with her door open. She wanted to be able to hear Draco come in. She hadn't seen him since he left potions and she was worried. He told her don't follow so he was obviously keeping her from something. He said he would try and open up but this obviously concerns the both of them and they should talk as soon as he gets here.

She was going to have her chance because she heard the portrait door. Hermione ran out and saw Draco with a large hand print on his face. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Draco, I've been so worried about you. How's your arm? Are you alright?" Hermione said in a flush.

Draco dropped his broomstick and pulled Hermione off him.

"Draco what is the matter? Are you hurt? Talk to me!" Hermione was scared already. They were already being tested. Life was one huge sadist.

"I can't" Draco said. He jaw was tight and he looked like he had been crying.

"Why not? You said you would try."

"I just can't right now." Draco started to walk away from her. He couldn't tell her that he was suppose to kill her. To use her.

Hermione grabbed his arm. She looked at him with her concerned brown eyes. "Draco please baby, tell me what happened. Where have you been."

Draco just shook his head and went into his room. He slammed the door.

Hermione just stood out there crying. Already the pressure is starting and it seems like he's caving.

A/N: Hey sorry for the really long delay updating. I'm having trouble with this story. So please review to encourage me to right more. Because I haven't feeling so great about this story. So review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, thank you for the reviews and putting this story on alerts. Enjoy the update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot

_"Catch me if you can!" Hermione giggled. She was running through the trees. He was hot on her heels but she always seemed to allude him. _

_"I will always catch you" He shouted back. He kept running but soon he couldn't see Hermione. Not her white flowing gown. Or her chocolate tresses. He started to panic. He always saw her. She was always ahead of them. _

_The he heard a blood curdling scream. Picking up speed, he ran the fastest he could. _

_He came upon a site that would be his worst nightmare. Hermione on the ground by the lake with her throat slashed. The was pool of blood soaking her beautiful dress. Eyes were wide open in fear. _

_Kneeling down in front of her body he screamed. He always caught her. Always…_

Draco woke up thrashing in his bed. Once he realized that it wasn't real and he was just having a nightmare he calmed down. Normally the dream is they are running through the Forbidden forest and he would catch her by the lake and almost kiss. Her on the floor dead was a new thing…

He needed to check on her just in case. Draco got up and went out into the common area and was about to go in her room but saw a grey skirt. He turned fully and saw his girlfriend asleep on the couch. She was hugging the pillow. He could tell her rims were red and that was most likely because of him. He made her cry already.

_Well it's not like you haven't made her cry before…_

_That was different. I was a complete ignorant buffoon. Good boyfriends don't make their girlfriends cry on the first day._

_Well it's not like you guys are a traditional couple. There are a lot of external forces that are going to make sure you both fail at this. _

_True. _

_Why don't you tell her the deal?_

_Oh that will be a wonderful conversation. "Hey sweetie, I spoke with my father and he told me Voldemort is making me use you then kill you. So if you could tell me all the Order's secrets and Potter's weaknesses that would great. This is all because I'm a sniveling coward and can't face up to my father and tell him I quit." Oh yeah she will be thrilled._

_You could tell her that way if you wanted to. Well you are going to crazy…I mean it's not like you are actually contemplating killing her? Right? RIGHT DRACO?_

_Of course not._

_You better convince me better than that. _

_I will. Because when this whole mess is over and if we both survive the war we will continue dating maybe marriage. This is all pending if I haven't done any lasting damage._

_I still think you should tell her. She could help you fool Voldemort. Hey maybe get you protection from the Order. _

_No. It's too dangerous for her. The Order will never protect me. My father is part of the reason why some of their family members are dead or institutionalized. _

_Well you will go mad trying to keep this from her and keeping your lovely father happy. I don't know why you just tell him where he can stick his wand. Remember your 6th year and you were trying all kinds of ways to kill Dumbledore._

_That's low for you to bring that up. I didn't have anything against the old man I just had a job to do. _

_And your new one is your girlfriend. How do you plan on working that one out? Because the Dumbledore thing didn't work out so great…_

_Stop bringing him up! I will work this out. Hermione won't have to know and plus it will worry her more than she needs to be. _

_You can't handle this on your own. _

_Yes I can._

_No you can't because you don't even know who you are. If you don't know what kind of person you are than how are you to make sound decisions._

Draco decided not to answer his conscience. He looked at his girlfriend and now his target. How the hell was he going to work this out?

Draco picked up Hermione and carried her to her room. He was laying her on the bed but her arms were wrapped around his neck. He looked down and saw her brown eyes staring him.

"Don't leave me Draco" Her voice was soft and small. He couldn't leave her now since she was awake. He climbed into the bed with her. Hermione stroked his head with her small hands. His head rested on her chest so her heart beat was lulling him to sleep. They weren't going to talk about anything just yet. Just taking the time to remember what they feel for each other.

DM/HG

Hermione woke up and saw her boyfriend splayed out on one side of her. She remembered last night when he came in and he completely brushed her off. She cried herself to sleep out in the common room. Not believing that he would cave so fast. Wondering what could possibly have happened for him to shut her out like that.

Thought she was happy he stayed last night. Hopefully it meant he still cared for her. That he will tell her whatever made him so not himself. She began to stroke his head again, feeling his silky strands betwixt her fingers.

Draco was beginning to stir and so he turned towards her unleashing his grey eyes on her.

"Good Morning" Hermione said trying to be cheerful. Hoping it would him in an amicable mood.

"Hullo" He responded kind of dryly. Almost as if she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked unsure.

"No. I just have to get up now. I have a ton of homework and Quidditch practice. Gryffindor versus Slytherin in the first match of the season in two weeks. Don't we have patrols tonight?"

"Yes. But I thought since it was Saturday that we could you know do our homework together and then maybe do some talking?"

"No too busy. You know I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you around. It's best we work alone today. But I will see you during patrols?" He sounded so dejected and detached.

"Yeah sure.." Hermione responded with sadness. Completely oblivious to her mood he kissed her chastely on the head and left. She was expecting at least the lips.

DM/HG

Hermione was sitting in the library staring at her potion textbook. She had an essay due on all the memory potions known to the wizarding community. Apparently Slughorn said it was so it could help them understand the Amnesia Reversal potion. Hermione just thought it was because he needed to give them homework.

Either way she hadn't made any headway on it. Her parchment was blank and she didn't know what to write. The words on the pages of the book didn't jump out at her. She was stuck. She was stuck because her boyfriend of like a day or maybe a day and a half, was being distant. Grant it they aren't the most obvious couple. They have to hide it because Voldemort and Lucius will come after them. Most of the school will ostracize them. If they found out. Slytherins' will try every trick inside and outside the book to get her away from their beloved prince. Gryffindors' might actually try and hex him horribly but they won't try and kill him. At least she hoped not. Their personal history doesn't have a great track record either. Such as calling each other foul names. Her slapping in him in third year. Him enlarging her two front teeth. The constant bickering and fighting of ideals

So they had a lot of reasons to not be together. But what about all the reasons to be together? Like the fact the symbol of their relationship could mean that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't always have to be odds. That there is much more important things than keeping alive an ancient rivalry. The benefit's all wizards could receive by them joining forces. They aren't top in their class for nothing. Plus the simple reason being that they care for each other. She was miserable that month he thought she was toying with him. She knows he was miserable too and that he was sorry for being a jerk.

So why now that since they got together, Draco seems he wants to get far away from her? Grant it seventh year has an extreme mountain load of homework. He is Quidditch captain and the game is two weeks away. But it's the fact he said he would talk to her. Though she promised not to get offended and pester him about it. But it's killing her the suspense. It obviously has to do with his father being that he recently escaped. But what? Why wouldn't he want to share? Isn't she suppose to share his pain and vice versa? Hermione never had so much confusion in her life until this year.

Hermione turned her head and saw Harry walking towards her. She began packing up because she didn't feel like talking to him. Her brain can only take so much confusion. Hermione remembered he didn't answer when she asked was he only using her to information from Draco. She would never do that and Draco wouldn't do it to her.

"Hey Hermione" Harry reached her table. He looked the best he had in days. Hermione felt bad for rushing to leave. Harry is one of her oldest friends and done a lot of things for her.

"Hey Harry" She said trying to sound happy. Even though she was sure her eyes were still red from last night and this morning after Draco left.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked

She should of known she can't keep anything from him.

Hermione just threw herself into his arms. She began sobbing again for the second time today.

Harry stroked her head and asked her if she wanted to go outside and talk. All Hermione could do was nod.

They left the library arm in arm, not knowing that Draco saw everything.

DM/HG

Hermione and Harry were sitting by the lake. She stopped crying but her face was still tear-stained. She had pulled her over-sized cardigan over her black leggings as she pulled her knees to her chest hugging them.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned. He was worried Malfoy hurt her already. If he did then he was going to have to beat the life out of him.

"Oh Harry I can't tell you" Hermione said

" 'Mione you know you can tell me anything right?"

"But I don't even know what's going on. Draco is being all distant and quiet. We haven't even been dating a few days and already it seems like he's caving. Something changed him yesterday when he found Lucius broke out. We promised to really only let you Ron and Ginny know and his friend Blaise that we were dating. We knew how the whole school would react, we would probably have to run for our lives. He also promise to try and talk to me when he's upset. That was the only way we are going to grow and have a foundation. I know talking about himself isn't a strong suit but he said he would try. On the first challenge he shuts me out! Then this morning when we woke up he was all detached. He said he was too busy to talk claiming homework and Quidditch practice today. Why aren't you drilling the Gryffindor team? Game in two weeks."

"I know, we had practice early this morning. Slytherin has the pitch for this afternoon. Hermione I hate to ask this but is Malfoy worth all this? How do you know he isn't just using you?"

"Of course he's worth it. I feel something I have never felt before with him. He just completes me. There was whole that needed to be filled and he does. I trust him not to betray me. Plus I know some things about him that you don't. I've seen him in a way that no one ever sees. He cares for me. I know he does. I mean I would do anything for him and he would do the same. I know it seems rushed to have those kinds of feelings but he feels right" Hermione looked at Harry who still looked unconvinced but she didn't care, only that Draco remembers her feelings for him.

"Harry, you never answered my question. You didn't tell me I was free so I could get you information through Draco, right?"

Harry looked uncomfortable again. "Well, it would be useful. He is a Death Eater and it would be nice to get a spy in there but without being detected. He would be perfect."

"No, Harry. I can't betray his trust like that. He will never talk to me again if he knew that. Hell he might dump me! I'm not losing him over that."

"But don't you want our side to win Hermione?" He pleaded

"How dare you ask me that? Of course I do! But I won't do it if it means I could loose Draco. Plus that could put him in danger. What if Voldemort finds out Draco betrayed him before we have a total victory? He will kill him, I already know I can't live without him. You saw how miserable I was without him that month. No. Harry I won't use him and don't even get the idea to ask him to do it."

"But Herm-" He stopped when she gave him her final answer look. " Fine. But if I die, it will be your fault."

Hermione looked at him indignantly but she saw he was laughing. " Oh you!" She hit him on the head.

"All seriousness, it would be a good idea."

"Harry…"

"I'm just saying…"

"I know but stop. I still have to figure out if Draco jumped ship or not."

"Well I may not like him. I will beat him up if need be. But he would have to be the stupidest man alive to give you up."

"Thanks. Come on it's late and I have patrols with Draco."

"Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"No I think I'm going to take a nap instead. I don't think I can eat and I'm really tired."

Harry helped Hermione up and they walked to the castle as the sun set behind them.

DM/HG

Hermione was sleeping peacefully until she heard a rough knock on her door. She opened her door and saw Draco look at her. But not really looking at her.

"Come on Hermione, we have patrols." He said in a clipped tone

"Ok just let me get my badge." She ran back in and pinned the badge to her cardigan. Draco was waiting for her by the portrait.

They were walking around the castle looking for out of bed students. Naughty students doing naughty things. Other than that it was silence between them. It was deafening to Hermione. She needed to make him talk about anything. It would be better than this awkward silence.

"So how was Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked nonchalant.

"It was good. Very productive." Again in that same clipped tone.

Hermione was wrong silence was better. Better than hearing him in that unloving tone.

"Did you get Slughorn's essay done? It's due Monday."

"I know and yeah. You?"

"No. I couldn't get started for some reason. Brain was a bit overloaded."

"Mmm"

"Ok Draco…seriously what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. You are being clipped and detach with me. For what? Why am I being punished?"

"Well if I'm being so mean to you, why don't you run to Potter?" He replied scathingly

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you leave the library with Potter"

"You were at the library?!"

"Doing homework."

"When I was doing mine at the same time?"

"Yeah"

"ARGH!! Draco we could have done it together. You know spend sometime together…."

"You would have distracted me."

"No I wouldn't and you know it. You know how I get with my homework. What is wrong? What happened yesterday?"

"I told you I can't tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Not good enough of an answer!"

"Oh I'm sorry I don't pour my heart out like Potter the sop."

Hermione pushed him against the nearest wall. "Leave him out of this. This is me and you. No one else. Now what the hell happened yesterday?"

Draco turned his head from her and looked off to the side.

"Dammit Draco! The answer isn't going to come from the floor!"

" I DON'T HAVE ONE HERMIONE!" He yelled.

She let go of him and she put her head in her hands. She saw Draco try to reach out to her. " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! You know I thought I could handle you not sharing with me but I can't. Obviously this is too much for the both of us. So I will give you time to grow up. Let me know when you can tell me what the fuck happened. But it better be worth it when you are laying in bed alone tonight!" Hermione stormed away from him.

After sometime Draco followed her. Not noticing that someone was taking pictures the whole time and taking notes.

A/N: Don't hate me for the fight! Please review. Also check out my other stories if you haven't already done so. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish.

Draco was sitting in the kitchen of the Heads Dormitory with his friend Blaise on Monday morning. Blaise came over because apparently Red had broken up with Potter. But she didn't know if she should jump so quickly into another one with Blaise. He said he would give her time but he didn't know how much time they all had…

Although it's not like they could be accepted. A pureblood and a blood traitor? No way in hell was that going to be accepted. That's right up there with a muggle-born and pureblood. Either way Draco had his own relationship problems to be sympathetic.

From what he could decipher from Friday night's fight Hermione dumped him because he is incapable of opening up. The thing is he wants to be open with her but how do you tell your girlfriend you are her assassin? It doesn't make for pleasant conversation.

He tossed and turned every night because he didn't have her next him. Also because he tormented by nightmares of her…dying. He would get to her too late. They ranged from ones of her drowning in the lake to her hanging from the rafters in the Great hall. Most of them were gruesome. The most recent one was one is his most terrifying one.

_Flashback_

_He was running through the halls of the school because he heard Hermione screaming. Just running until he got to the Astronomy tower he threw open the door and saw a scene he wished to erase. Hermione was fighting to get out from under someone. Draco couldn't see because they were wearing a large black cloak and had the hood up. She was crying and trying to push this person off her. What she was saying was unclear to him. Whoever that was on top of her was raping her viciously. Holding her by the neck he thrusted upon her like he was trying to break her down. As he watched this he tried to go and save her but he couldn't. It was like there was an invisible force shield keeping him from interfering. No matter how much he banged and kicked it, the shield did not give. He tried spells to break it and still he could not get through. So he had to watch his girl violated in such a way that it made him vomit repeatedly. It reminded him of when he was a kid and the first time he saw his Dad rape his mother. He couldn't do anything then. Whoever the bastard was right now lifted Hermione out the window. She looked like she was pleading with her assailant. Draco watched on as she dangled from the tower and he couldn't save her. He saw her loosing breath, her fight lessened. She was losing because he couldn't get through. Then she was dropped. His girl was gone and he had no idea who killed her._

_End of flashback._

Draco was hoping they were just that nightmares…and not visions or premonitions. Because then it was enough trouble to worry about him having to kill her, but also someone else?

Just then Hermione walked into the kitchen. She seemed like she didn't notice they were there. She was fixing herself some tea the muggle way it seemed. That made Draco smile because she still liked to things the slow way even though she could just magically do it.

She obviously didn't know they were there because she was humming an unfamiliar tune and kind of swinging her hips with it while waiting for the water to boil.

Blaise winked at Draco and he glared back. This caused Blaise to bust out laughing. Draco glared some more, this was the most he has seen Hermione since Friday and Blaise ruined it.

Hermione turned around horrified that she was caught and looking at the two of them. Draco didn't look directly at her but in her general direction. Blaise was just watching the two of them. Draco saw that while Hermione's uniform looked pressed, clean and neat like it always does her face was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her lips were raw and chewed. Draco couldn't believe she would let herself out such a mess but he knew wasn't looking his best either. He hasn't shaved. His eyes were sunken with lack of sleep and torn with worry. They both looked scraggily and not up to their usual standards but when you loose someone you care about all routine goes out the door.

They stared at each other for a bit. Hermione's lip began to quiver and eyes were moistening. But she took a deep breath and turned her attention to Blaise and the tea.

"Good Morning Blaise" She said as cheerily as she could, doing her best to smile.

Blaise looking at Draco unsure then returned her greeting. "Good Morning to you too, Granger."

"Call me Hermione"

"Okay. Good Morning Hermione" Blaise was very confused.

"Well have a good day Blaise" Hermione finished fixing her tea and left through the portrait.

"Ok what in the bloody hell was that?" Blaise gave Draco an incredulous look. "I mean I thought she hated me, I am part of the reason her two of her best friends broke up. Plus I thought you guys fixed stuff. Draco what's up with you? Both of you look like crap, no offense and she totally almost bawled just by seeing you. Then she doesn't even talk to you? Talk. Now."

"Ok what is it with people and talking? Nothing's wrong" Draco responded

"I'm not an idiot Draco. It's me remember? I keep all your secrets always have, always will"

"We did fix things after that month of just being stupid and stubborn on both sides. We actually let out our feelings and we decided we were going to date. She wanted to build a foundation and so do I. The thing is we started talking and she told me some things about her. When it came to my turn it was a disaster. I gave her one sentence telling her I'm a death eater and that I hate my father and Voldemort. But you know how hard it is for me to talk about myself. I mean I've had this discussion with my conscience about how I don't know who I am because I don't follow Voldemort but I'm not exactly a saint like Hermione or Potty. So me and Hermione get into a little tiff about how closed I am but I promised her that I would try and talk to her and open up more. She said she won't press me and but we could work on it together. I promised too soon because Lucius my lovely father broke out and summons me. That's why I had to leave potions. We met the manor and basically he told me he spoke with Voldemort. He gave me a job."

"A job doing what exactly?"

"My job is to use Hermione for information on the Order and Potter. When she has served his purpose then I have to be the one to kill her. I'm supposedly to use that "Malfoy charm" were his exact words.

"Are you serious? I mean I know your father is sadistic but man he really is sick."

"Well it's not like he knew I was dating her. That's the other thing, only you, Potter and the two Weasleys can know about me and her. They can't know about the job obviously"

"So I am going to guess you haven't told her and now she's mad at you because you won't open up. And you can't share? How long had you guys actually dated?"

"Like two days"

"Man, you know how to kill a relationship quick"

"Please don't mention kill and relationship in the same sentence."

"Fine, So how did she know you were keeping something?"

"When I got back so late from seeing my father, she questioned me. She could tell from my face that it was serious. Plus the whole school knows about his escape. I basically shut her out. I can't tell her that. I felt sick when I found out what the job was. I mean if it was to steal something or go hunt someone other than her then I would have dealt with it. I wouldn't have been proud of it but I would have done it. But this affecting someone I care so much about. How do you go about killing the person you love?"

"The weird thing is that you sound like you are contemplating it. Why don't you tell her? I mean she could help you fool Voldemort."

"You sound like my conscience"

"You have a conscience? And you hear it?" Blaise laughed

"Oh very hilarious. Focus. Anyway Saturday she dumped me while on patrols. She said she couldn't deal with me being so cut off from her. So she's going to wait for me to grow up"

"She could be waiting a long time."

"Shut up"

"Well try and see it from her point of view. How would you feel if you knew she was keeping something from you? This is her life Draco. You say you care for her but remember what just happened this morning. She misses you and she would do anything for you. I think by you not telling her, you are going to loose her in more ways than just death. I know you don't want to kill her."

"Of course I don't"

"Then you should tell her. You guys can win if you stand together instead of apart."

"Come on we will be late for Transfiguration" Draco got up and grabbed his books. Blaise shook his head and followed his friend out the portrait.

DM/HG

Hermione was sitting in between her two best guy friends in Transfiguration. Ron had his arm around her and Harry had her hand. She told them about her and Draco's fight and eventual break up. They offered to hex him, beat him up into confession or just outright killing him. She declined them all. As much as it was hurting her to be separate from him, it would kill her to see him hurt in any way.

But he needed to learn that he can't just shut her out like that. Not if it was suppose to be a relationship with a foundation. Grant it, he can't tell her everything and there should be some things they keep to themselves. But anything that is major and where their lives could be at stake then they need to talk. Plus how can she continue loving him if she knows very little about him?

When he came into the room she had to fight the urge to run to him. It hurt not to look at him even though he was so close, practically within reach. You would think they had been dating for years and they just now broke up with the way she is reacting.

Even though they dated briefly, really brief she already had strong feelings for him. It was because of those dreams she saw him not as normal Malfoy. Plus the things he's told her and his complete turnaround is just amazing to her.

He is the only guy she's ever actually fell this hard for. She wished she didn't have break up with him. That he could have just opened up and just tell her what in the world happened. But if she was true to herself she couldn't be with someone not knowing their problems. Not knowing who they are.

Hermione chanced a glance over at him and she was just sitting there like her. Not particularly interested in the lesson and not taking notes. She remembered how he looked this morning to her. He looked less than Malfoy perfect. Draco's hair looked a little dulled. He obviously is lacking sleep like her. In a way she was some what happy he was a mess like her. It meant he was suffering just like her, but he had the power to end it. All he had to do was talk to her about Friday. Whatever it is they could work it out. It wasn't worth them separating.

Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey 'Mione time to go" Ron stood up as well as Harry. Hermione picked up her stuff slowly hoping to catch Draco. But he just grabbed his books and left with Blaise.

"Come on 'Mione, its ok" Harry said. He saw her staring and he knew that she was miserable. Which he and Ron held their 'I told you so' and she was grateful for that.

"Yeah sure" Hermione mumbled. Her world was dragging and it was because she didn't have Draco in it.

DM/HG

Draco was sitting in potions ten minutes early. He left lunch because he couldn't take all the questions he was getting from Slytherins about his father. Asking him if he got a job to do for Voldemort or does he know if their parents escaped. It was sickening how warped these kids are. They don't what hell he was put through for his training as a Death Eater. They don't realize the amount sick, twisted and hateful things his father has done. They think he's great, they think Voldemort is great. '_Yeah well when Voldemort tells them they have to kill someone they care about to solidify allegiance to him, they won't think he's so great.'_

_I should hope not_

_You know I really don't feel like hearing you right now or your 'I told you so'_

_I wasn't going to say that_

_Liar_

_Ok maybe I was. But you kind of said it for me so thanks. Honestly though Blaise is right and so am I. Look how miserable you've made her. This has to be the worse you have ever done. It's worse than when you called her mudblood all those years._

_Well maybe its better that we are broken up because then I can't use her and I won't have to kill her. She's safer away from me._

_That's what you'd think but whose to say she won't die in the war? Who is to say someone else won't get to her like in your nightmares. Who's to say Voldemort won't get her some other way after learning about your "betrayal"_

_Don't say that. She has Potter, Weasley and all of the Order._

_But she wants you. Can't you accept that? Where is that Malfoy arrogance where you think everyone wants you and wants to be you? _

_That arrogance has gotten me into trouble._

_True. Either way she would be better off with you. Because you know that no one can protect her like you can. You love her already, I know you do. Potter and Weasley, and all her friends and family love her but not the way you do. She would die for you and you most certainly would die for her. All she wants is for you to tell her what went on. She will take you back after that. She needs you to confide in her, she needs you trust her. Because for her trust and love go in the same hand._

_Piss off_

_Oh you are just stubborn!! Fine I'll be quiet for a little while but don't deny that I am right or that you are miserable with out her too!_

Draco hated that his conscience is always right. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Hermione arrived with her two bodyguards. They shot him looks when she wasn't looking. It's not like he didn't deserve them so he took them without complaint. He knew she would be safe with those two for right now. During the war well he was worried because Potter most certainly gets to battle Voldemort and Weasley will probably be with him trying to do in Death Eaters. His conscience's words rang in his head.

The class was filling up and Slughorn was waiting for them all to settle down. Once they did, Slughorn spoke.

"Good Afternoon class, Now will you please pull out your essays on Memory potions and I will collect them. Then we will start the base for the Amnesia Reversal potion."

Slughorn moved about the room to collect the essays. Draco watched him as he got to Hermione and watched in amazement as she told him she didn't have her essay.

"What do you mean Ms. Granger you don't have your essay?" Slughorn looked at her like she grew three heads.

"I didn't do it, Professor Slughorn. I was….preoccupied" Hermione's voice rang clear through the room. It was shocked silence. The whole class could not believe that the Hermione Granger didn't do an assignment.

"Well if you were preoccupied, I'll give you an extension, it was probably because of Head Duties." Slughorn still looked bewildered but a little concerned.

"No. It was non-school related matter. I'll take detention sir." Hermione looked resolute and determined.

The whole class took a sharp intake of breath. It was like the world was going to end.

Draco saw Ron and Harry glare even harder in his direction; they were really ready to kill him.

"I….I…well er…well detention tonight, my office after dinner." Slughorn sputtered.

"Ok" Hermione then just sat there, like that ended the conversation and it explained her weird behavior.

Draco looked at his finished essay, all neat and fully defined. He crumpled it up and stuffed it in his books. He would take detention if it meant he could be alone with Hermione.

Slughorn waddled up to Draco's table and asked for his essay.

"I don't have it, sir" Draco said as sure as he could.

"Both Heads? Come now , is it a trick Mr.Malfoy?" Slughorn squinted his piggy little eyes at Draco, which grossed him out.

"No trick sir…I was busy with other things." Draco could feel every eye on him but the only ones who mattered, wouldn't even look his way.

"Well then you will join Ms. Granger, tonight my office"

"Yes sir"

Slughorn just shook his head and collected the rest of the essays from the bewildered class.

"Well those who completed the homework, get the ingredients for the base listed on the board. Those of you, who did not do the homework copy the notes and then sit there until class ends." Slughorn said this was a sad look at Hermione and then turned on Draco with speculating eyes.

Draco watched Hermione the whole period. She sat there straight back and read a book. Every now then Weasley and Potter threw a look at him of pure loathing. Not that he didn't deserve the looks but he didn't need two constant reminders of how much of a jerk he is.

The double Advanced Potions class ended after two hours. Draco was going to see if he could get near Hermione even though he should stay away. But there was no way of getting passed her guards.

Blaise just gave him a knowing look as Draco looked longingly at his girl. Well at least he had detention with her.

DM/HG

Hermione was sitting with Harry Ron and Ginny at dinner. They were all talking about strategies on how to decimate Slytherin in the upcoming match. Normally she would have loved listening to their theories but today she just felt so blasé.

Right now the only thing that was worth caring about was across the room laughing up a storm with Blaise. He looked happy or at least he was pretending to be. She didn't know how he could even have the energy to pretend to be alright. Her heart was in shreds.

"Hermione is something wrong with your food?" Ginny asked her. She looked concerned. Hermione knew she knew about the fight and maybe she did understand why she cheated but right now she was just annoyed at her.

"No"

"Why aren't you eating it?"

"Don't feel like it." Hermione then pulled out her book and started to read ending the conversation.

Ginny just looked sadly at her friend and caught eyes with her brother, who made eyes with Harry. They knew what would make her happy but they really didn't want to have to admit it. But they couldn't let her slip; they were going to keep a close eye on her.

Just then one lone black owl flew into the Great Hall. It was carrying a large brown envelope. Hermione had looked up at that point. It was way too late for mail but she saw the recipient. It was for Draco. She just kept her eyes so it looked like she was still reading but she was really observing Draco.

He opened the enveloped, looking at it strangely. Then his face became serious then angry. Hermione what could he have possibly received that would make him that serious. He pulled out large pieces of paper it looked like to her. Hermione was dying to know but again he wouldn't tell her. It was the reason they broke up he has issues with opening up. Whatever it was caused him leave abruptly. She wanted to run and see if he was alright but it defeats her purpose, he needs to come to her.

She left dinner early to change. So she could go have detention with her ex..

DM/HG

Draco was waiting outside for Hermione and Slughorn to arrive. He was early. What caused him to leave so early was he received something that could harm Hermione's safety if the rest of the school knew about it. If his father and Voldemort knew she would be dead. So would he but he cares more for her.

Apparently someone took pictures of him and Hermione's fight last Friday. There are ones of him pushed against the wall by her with the caption "Dammit Draco!" Other's with her head in her hands and him reaching out to touch her. There were a couple of ones from today of him staring at her and her staring at him. Whoever took these was no friend to them and he needed to be careful. There was only a note saying instructions will come later.

As if he really needed something else to worry about. He has to worry about being blackmailed, which he is sure that is coming next. This falls under one of the things to tell Hermione but he wants to keep her safe. The less she knew the better off…right?

Hermione was walk towards him with Professor Slughorn. Who was plowing on through something and Hermione afforded him the proper responses of 'yes' and 'mhmm'

She caught eye of him and just made her face impassive. He noticed she changed her clothes. She was wearing that white sweater when she told him off about what a coward he was… It reminded him of the light and purity. That was what she was and she didn't need to be tainted by him.

"Now I am highly disappointed in the both of you since you are both Heads. You are to set an example for the school. But I will overlook this and not put it on your records. McGonagall need not know." Slughorn said while he let them in.

"Thank you" Both Hermione and Draco answered.

"Now, you are to clean out that pile of cauldrons over there. Straighten up those files behind my desk and clean out that potions cupboard, make note of what I am out of. I am going to let you use magic only because this is a minor infraction right? And you won't do it again?"

Both shook there heads no.

"Good. Leave when done." Slughorn then sidled past them and left them alone.

Hermione immediately went to deal with the files. She started doing them by hand. There were piles and piles.

Draco made his way over to the cauldrons and set them to cleaned them with his wand. Out of the corner of his eye he checked out Hermione. An hour later and she was only on the third pile. Draco only had two cauldrons left. He would to the cupboard for her or maybe they could do that together but that's too much to ask for.

"Hermione he said we could use magic." Draco said to her making some conversation.

"I don't take the easy way out, unlike others…" She responded

"Excuse me? He did say that. Why be here any longer that necessary. You can't possibly like detention"

"No. I don't. But that's not what I had meant; I meant the easy way out of a relationship"

"Come on Hermione, I was not trying to get out of it. I really can't tell you."

"Yes you could, just didn't want to. Anything that's serious and concerns both of us we should have talked about. I know it concerns me and you are probably trying to protect me from something but you can't protect me all the time. I have the right to help make decisions concerning us, when there was an us. Plus you promised to open up"

"And you promised not to get offended. I guess we both broke our promises"

"But Draco how am I suppose to trust you, love you if you block me out. I want to be in your life. How did you think we were going to build a foundation without trust? It doesn't work that way. Plus you caved the first freaking day! I need someone stronger than that. I need you to grow up."

"Well its not like you gave me much time. You kept hounding me, instead of letting me come to you. You know I don't like being all open. I might have done it if you let me. But as it so happens this is the one thing I can't tell you. You are much better off not knowing. You are better off with out me."

"Who are you to decide what's good for me? You can suggest but you can't assume what is good and bad for me. I am capable of making my own choices. Plus you are wrong, you are my everything. I am worse off without you. "

"Listen Hermione I don't doubt that. I don't want to spend detention fighting. Just know you are better, despite what you think."

"Draco you have the power to end this. We could be together, just tell me"

"No."

"Can't you tell me what you receive that made you angry?"

"No"

"Don't you care about me?"

Draco wanted to scream yes but he was silent. _'She is better off'_

"I see then. Maybe it is better this way. I'm glad I didn't waste my time with you" Hermione then pulled out her wand and fixed all the piles in a neat order. Then she moved toward the cupboard and cleaned in there. Coming out of there with her sweater covered in dust, she left the list of ingredient Slughorn needed and left.

Draco punched the wall, kicked it and threw a cauldron at it. Then staring at the door where Hermione just left from he said "Of course I care, I love you"

DM/HG

Draco got back to the dormitory and saw Hermione near the hearth doing homework. She looked up and saw him. He saw she had been crying again. He really needed lessons on how to be a better person. Hermione just picked up her stuff and went into her room without saying a word.

Draco went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Trying to burn off the pain he was feeling right now. After getting out and just putting on some bottoms he went to his room. As soon as he laid down he heard sobbing and it was only getting louder with each heave of breath. He wanted to block it, silence it but he deserved to listen to this for the rest of his life. The sobbing of the girl he loved. He tried to punish himself and listen to it but he fell asleep to receive another punishment.

_Draco was sitting in the Great Hall on the right hand side of Voldemort. His father was sitting on the other side of him. The room was filled with Death Eaters. Apparently they were waiting for something or someone. Tension had filled they air._

_Voldemort turned to him and unleashed his red eyes on Draco. "Your time had arrived, Malfoy." Draco wondered what that could mean._

_Standing up Voldemort to address the whole group. "The time has come. Bring her in". _

'_Her' Draco wondered to himself_

_The huge doors opened and two Death Eaters dragged a petite girl with brown hair in. Her clothes were ratty and dirty. Her once luminous hair was not matted and dulled. Voldemort walked to the girl and stood a good ten feet from her._

"_You are Hermione Granger the Mudblood friend to the Great and Dead Harry Potter. Do you deny this?" He hissed_

_She didn't answer_

"_Answer me" he bellowed_

_Still silence_

"_Crucio!" Her body twitched and writhe on the floor. Draco watched in agony as his girl was in pain. Again he couldn't save her._

"_Crucio!" Voldemort lifted the spell. _

"_Draco come here" Voldemort hissed. _

_Draco got up numbly and walked to Voldemort. _

"_Your Mudblood has been caught Draco. I always know everything. So you thought you could hide your little disgusting and impure thing? Well I will forgive you of this indiscretion if you reaffirm me of your allegiance."_

"_How, My Lord?" Draco said in a surprisingly calm voice. _

"_Simple. Kill her."Voldemort handed Draco his wand then pushed Draco closer to Hermione. _

_She looked up at him with her brown eyes moistened. Hermione looked afraid and small. Every Death Eater was watching them. Examining her face, she had two black eyes and a busted lip. Otherwise she was his Hermione. _

"_Don't do it Draco" She pleaded with him_

"_What are you waiting for Draco?" Voldemort yelled from behind him. Draco looked around and saw all the Death Eaters. They looked hungry for the kill. They would gladly do it in his place. His eyes fell on his father. He looked at him saw it clear in his eyes. "Do it or your dead too. She's just a mudblood"_

_Draco turned his attention to her again. How could he do this?_

"_Don't do it Draco. You're not like them. Don't you love me?" She said._

"_No. Avada Kedavra"_

A/N: Please review. Oh just as time reference its like October in the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories if you haven't already. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay…._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and that's not my name…damn. _

_Recap: _"_What are you waiting for Draco?" Voldemort yelled from behind him. Draco looked around and saw all the Death Eaters. They looked hungry for the kill. They would gladly do it in his place. His eyes fell on his father. He looked at him saw it clear in his eyes. "Do it or your dead too. She's just a mudblood"_

_Draco turned his attention to her again. How could he do this?_

"_Don't do it Draco. You're not like them. Don't you love me?" She said._

"_No. Avada Kedavra"_

Draco's eyes flashed open at the end of this nightmare. He couldn't move his body at all. He felt paralyzed all over. That was not what he expected. He was her killer in the nightmares. Did it mean he would kill her in reality?

He needed to stay away from her. He will lie about the intel he's suppose to get from her. He rather die then be her killer.

All of a sudden there was an urge in his stomach. Draco jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Promptly lifting the toilet seat and retched. He kept doing so for a while that he was sure he threw up everything he had eaten in the past three days. He decided to not move just in case there was more.

Then Hermione walked in. She stared at him for a bit and then surprisingly came up to him. She knelt down in front of him. Tenderly feeling his forehead and checking out his eyes. He guessed she came to some conclusion because she got up and started pulling things from the bathroom cabinets. Draco watched her as she started mixing and crushing things into a cup. Her hair was thrown into a bun and she had on a blue silk nightie that only just covered her bum. Her face didn't give away to any emotions. Draco knew he threw up because of nightmare but was confused as to why she was helping him.

She shook the contents and then handed the cup to him. He must of have given a strange look because she rolled her eyes and spoke her first words to him. "I'm not trying to poison you Malfoy, it's a replenish potion. It sounded like you emptied your stomach and therefore you lost a lot of nutrients and energy. Drink it and you will feel better."

"Thanks." Draco took the cup from her but he knew in the back of his head this wasn't what he needed a remedy for. He also noticed he was back to being "Malfoy" which did irk him. Hermione cleaned up while he drank the potion. Once he finished she washed the cup.

Without warning she pulled him up and let him lean his body weight on her.

"I can walk Hermione." Draco said weakly.

She didn't answer but walked him to his bed. She sat him down gently and let him get comfortable. When he seemed fine, she walked away but Draco called out.

"Why?"

Hermione turned and face him with a voice clear as a bell said "One of us has to be the strong one." Then she left.

Draco looked at the door. Either she just insulted him or she still considers them as a couple. Maybe it was both. All he knows was that everything just got a whole lot more complicated.

DM/HG

Hermione was gathering her books that she had scattered on the floor. Stuffing them into an already stuffed bag. She knew she shouldn't have helped him last night. He didn't answer when she asked him if he cared for her. That was as good as saying no. But she heard he him retching in the bathroom. It sounded like he was sick and vulnerable. Each heave pulled the strings that he had on her heart.

She got suckered into helping him because the thought of him in any pain gives her pain. When she came back from detention she cried. Cried while doing homework and cried herself to sleep. She believed that her tear ducts were bone dry because she had cried so much in a short period of time. Though during the night just before she heard him vomiting she also heard him screaming. He was screaming her name. Why? She didn't know and never will because he wouldn't tell even if she asked. It was obvious it was a nightmare and he had been doing it before. Now that Hermione thought about it Draco was having nightmares every night since the day he shut her out. Also she stopped having the dreams about him.

'_What if we were having the same dreams since the summer and didn't know we were? But how would that explain Draco's nightmares? Why aren't we having the same nightmares if we were having the same dreams? Argh! These are the things we need to discuss, they could be forewarnings or visions…I mean we live in a magical world anything is possible.'_

Hermione finished packing her things and lifted the bag unto her shoulder. She stopped in front of her mirror just to check the eyes. Hermione had put a concealment charm in hopes to hide the monstrous blood red eyes she got from crying.

Walking out of her room she wasn't paying attention until she bumped into something or rather someone. Hands reached out and caught her by the arms. Hermione looked up and saw Draco in front of her. His large hands had a good grasp on her arms. The bump had knocked her breathless but his face was the reason why she could no longer breathe regularly. Now he looked like the Draco she knew. He probably charmed himself as well because he looked unkempt yesterday. Today his skin had it's pale lucidity back and his platinum locks had a blinding shine to it. Draco's smile had the alluded to his famous smirk. He looked like an angel and he used to be hers. She called him Malfoy last night because that was a cheap way of hurting him. He would always be Draco in her head. But she could never hurt him as much as he had hurt her in these past few days.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Draco asked.

'_He still calls me Hermione…No of course not! You have shut me out and told me without any words you didn't care for me. What do you expect me to be like?'_

Without responding she released herself and walked out through the portrait.

DM/HG

Hermione made it to breakfast and sat next to Harry. Ron wasn't there yet, probably sleeping still. Ginny was also no where to be seen but Hermione had no clue as to where she would be. Glancing at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise wasn't there either. '_Nevermind…'_

"Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"What?" Hermione responded.

"Do you want to come with me to look for a horocrux on Friday? Ron can't come because he's going to take my place and make sure the Gryffindors practice for Saturday's game."

"Do you know where to look for it?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

Harry got shifty and his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"Where is it Harry James Potter?" Hermione said firmly

"I got it on a lead from Lupin…it's Malfoy Manor"

Hermione froze. She knew Draco was a Death Eater as was his father. He could have hidden tons of things for Voldemort there. But to go there snooping for something? It would feel weird. She would be searching her ex-boyfriend's house.

'_That may not be a bad idea dear' _

_Not now, go back to sleep._

_I don't sleep, I'm your conscience. _

_Whatever, I don't feel like hearing you right now. _

_Well that just tough! If you search his house you might find out what he is hiding. It's not like he's going to tell you. Do some investigating and you might get some answers._

_I would never be able to confront him on it because he would wonder how I got the information. I can't tell him I went to his house looking through his house._

_This is true but at least you have answers._

_What good are the answers if you can't talk about them?_

Silence. Hermione had stumped her own conscience. _'Great. Aren't they supposed to be all knowing?'_

A hand was waving in front of Hermione's face. She turned to see who it was attached to. Harry was waving his hand while looking at her strangely.

"What Harry?" She asked

"Are you ok?" He looked concerned.

"Yes."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I am."

"Were you thinking about Malfoy?"

"No"

"Hermione you can tell me what's going on, you do know that? Has he said anything else to you?"

"Yes I know that. No he hasn't"

"Then why don't you talk to me anymore? You use to tell me everything and now it's like you've shut down. I know it hurts but it's going to eat you from the inside. You look like you're dying."

Hermione hung her head. She knew she should talk to someone about this. Harry is the only one really she could trust with such information.

"Well something did happen last night…" Hermione started.

"What?" Harry said in alarm.

"It's nothing serious it just during detention with Slughorn we talked. I told him he could end this break or whatever it is with just telling me the truth. He refused again. We went back and forth over why he should tell me. Why he won't tell me saying I was better off without him. I told him he doesn't get to decide what's good for me, I do."

"Okay…"

"I…I had asked him if he…" Hermione began to shake and tears threatened again. Harry immediately put his arms around his friend. He would murder Malfoy if there was no way Hermione would find out.

"What did you ask Hermione?"

She took a deep breath. "I had asked him if he cared for me."

"What did he say?"

"That's just it, he didn't say anything. He was silent and just stared at me."

"Well…Hermione, that's not so bad."

"WHAT?" Hermione rounded on Harry. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"Hear me out Hermione. I can't believe I'm about to defend Draco Malfoy but he didn't say yes but he didn't say no."

"Exactly! I'm failing to see how that isn't so bad Harry."

"Hermione it means it could go either way and usually in these kinds of situations the person mean yes but they don't answer to make you think they don't care for you in order to make life easier. I don't have any idea what he might be hiding but maybe he's doing it to keep you safe, he is a Death Eater. Maybe you are better off without him."

"I'm not Harry. You said I looked like I was dying. I am but not because I haven't been sharing my feelings it's because I don't have Draco in my life. I love him."

Hermione turned back around in her seat. She saw Draco talking with Blaise who appeared from some place but he left his food untouched. He looked up and saw her staring at her. She wanted to look away but couldn't because he held her there. He looked sad and worried. This was one of the longest looks they shared until it was interrupted. Some Slytherin first year brought Draco something. It looked like a letter. He opened it and instantly became angry. It was just like when he received that large envelope. Draco got up and left the Great Hall. Hermione followed him out.

"Hermione if you want I could get Ron to come Friday and have Ginny make sure the team practices for Sat. If you go I need you to check your emotions at the door. We are there to get the horocrux and get out. We aren't going there to snoop." Harry gave her a knowing look.

Hermione sometimes wondered if Harry perfected Legillmency on his own because it seemed he knew exactly what she thinking at the time. "Don't worry I can separate my emotions from the job Harry. I'm in."

DM/HG

The rest of the week past by in a blur for Hermione. She was staring Friday evening in the face. Soon she was going to meet Harry and they were going to fly to Hogsmeade to meet with Lupin, McGonagall and Slughorn.

She hadn't seen Draco since that morning he stormed out the Great Hall. She had to run yesterday's Prefect meeting by herself. Not that she needs him for that but just because he ran from her, doesn't mean he can run from being Head Boy.

Hermione had dressed carefully for tonight. Jeans because they would allow her to move freely. A thick black sweater to keep warm and to avoid detection. Of course she put on black sneakers. Her wand was secured safely in a wrist device that would let it shoot out when the password was said. Hermione made her password 'truth'.

She didn't know what she was going to find. But she was somehow going to get to search his room for something. Maybe whatever he was hiding was in a letter and he left it at home. He could be going back forth from school and home since Heads have privileges to leave whenever they want. The one thing she was afraid of was not being caught but not finding any answers. It would mean she was still stuck in the dark, Hermione wanted…no needed answers. There has to be plausible and justifiable reason for Draco to shut her out. For him to pretend he doesn't care. Maybe she could get answers to their dreams and his nightmare. He could have kept a journal but he doesn't seem the type to do so. Hermione didn't tell Harry about how she heard Draco screaming and vomited in the bathroom. It seemed too personal. She still wanted to protect him no matter how bad he's made her feel.

Hermione was sitting on her bed when she heard the portrait slam. She ran out to go see even though she knew who it was.

When she got to the common room there was a soaked and muddy Draco Malfoy standing in the kitchen. He looked up and saw her standing there. His face was trying not to smirk, smile or do anything that would betray his real feelings. Hermione saw the muddy tracks coming from the portrait.

"You know you could have cleaned yourself before you came in. Now that's extra work for the house elves." Hermione said.

"There house elves, that's what they are here for." Draco responded

"That doesn't mean you should make extra work for them because they have to clean up after you."

"You bloody self-righteous Gryffindors! That's what they are here for and they like serving people."

"But they should be treated with respect and be paid."

"I'm really sick of you Gryffindors right now."

"Why?!?"

"Your bloody Weasel got permission to get the pitch tonight for practice for tomorrow's game. Therefore kicking my team off."

"Well you have to share the pitch and he's not my 'weasel' he's my friend. "

"Whatever."

Some silence passed before Draco spoke again.

"You aren't upset because I made tracks. What is it?"

"You know damn well why I'm upset"

"I told you-"

"Yes I know! You can't tell me. You don't care for me, so you make me suffer."

Draco made his way over to her and stood inches from her. "Why are we going over this again if you already know I can't tell you?"

"Because I still want to know! I deserve to know!"

"How do you know I don't care for you?"

"You didn't answer when I asked you, making it crystal clear that you don't"

"No answer doesn't mean 'no' Hermione. You have no I idea what I feel inside."

"Well that's because you don't tell me anything!" Hermione was just getting angrier and angrier. She was tired of being thwarted.

"That doesn't mean you get to assume my answer! Like I said better off without me. I'm not good for you. You could end up hurt because of me and I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." Draco had taken off his gloves and was about to touch her face but dropped it. He became stoic after that brief moment of weakness.

"Why were you screaming my name last night?" Hermione asked

Draco's face froze in horror. "You heard that?"

"Yes. Now why?"

"How much did you hear?" His voice quivered.

"My name, 'No I don't want to do this' and just a bunch of screaming. Why?"

"Can't tell you." Draco was about to walk away from her but she screamed.

"So help me Merlin, Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I can't figure you out. I've tried to pretend I don't care but I can't! I'm sick of you not answering me! I hate being in the dark. I've tried to hate you but I can't but all I want to do is be in your arms. You are doing a horrible job trying to protect me. It doesn't matter if I get hurt anymore because I'm dying! I'm dying without you" She could feel hot tears streaming down her face. Her small frame shaking with anger. Hermione turned from him and left through the portrait. At least she was going to get some answers from some place.

DM/HG

Hermione saw Harry waiting for her by the entrance hall. His Firebolt in one hand, the Marauders map and Invisibility cloak in the other. She had stopped at a nearby girls lavatory to put a concealment charm on her face. If Harry saw her before he wouldn't let her come.

"Hey." Hermione tried to be as cheerful as possible

"Hey…are you alright?" Harry gave her a weird look.

"Yeah, never better."

Harry just shook his head. They put water resistant charms on themselves. Harry opened the doors to reveal a down pour of rain.

"I hope this is gone by tomorrow morning, Ron has trouble keeping even in the best weather." Harry mused. He gave Hermione the cloak and the map she stuck in her pocket. They mounted the Firebolt and Hermione covered them with the cloak. Surprisingly it covered them and the broom.

They took off and sped off to Hogsmeade. Hermione's stomach gave a lurch. She would never get use to flying. Her arms were wrapped around Harry's abdomen. It was hard with muscle but she felt secure with him.

"Hermione?" Harry called to her.

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you if we get into some trouble and something happens to me get yourself to safety. If I tell you to go then go. You mean a lot to me Hermione and I love you. Just get yourself to safety as a promise to me."

"Harry nothing is going to happen, we will both come back tonight safely. It's in and out like you said."

"Promise me Hermione" An urgent tone was noticeable in his voice. There were so many times she heard that tone. It was always when he had others with him on a mission.

"Do you know something you aren't telling me Harry?"

"Since Lucius is out he may come home and he might have guests with him. I mean we have gotten out of worse skirmishes but I just want you to be safe and happy. Promise me."

"Ok Harry, I promise. She squeezed the arms she had around him to hug him. He let go one of his hands off the broom and grabbed one of her hands. He didn't let it go until they were getting close to landing.

Once they landed they crossed over to the Three Broomsticks. Cautiously checking their surroundings. When they walked Madam Rosemerta pointed upstairs to them. They still had the cloak on but she knew some how it was them. There were a few patrons in there but not a lot as it was after midnight.

Walking upstairs to a private room above the main lounge. Hermione and Harry saw Slughorn, Lupin and McGonagall. Harry removed the cloak from them and put it with his broom off to the side.

"Right on time!" Lupin said.

"Ok let's get this started." McGonagall said. She pulled out a large parchment. "This is a current map of Malfoy Manor. We got it when they searched the house during Lucius trial. We've outlined the most direct path to Lucius secret room in red. We also outlined multiple ways to get out in gold. The horocrux is most likely in the secret room. Don't go off the paths, we don't know all that lies in that house and there could be some dark things there." She warned them.

"The horocrux you are looking for is a mirror that was owned by Salazar Slytherin. It's suppose to be a silver filigree mirror. The handle has a snake wrapped around it and his initials are entwined on the back. Now we don't know what kind of magic this mirror possesses so grab it with this pouch." Lupin finished with handing them a black pouch. "Oh before I forget here's a bag to put your broom and cloak Harry. Even though you will apparate there it's good to take your broom and cloak." Harry nodded and stuffed his things with the pouch in the black rucksack.

Slughorn then stepped forth with two steaming goblets of something. Hermione looked at it with repulsion. Slughorn ignored her look and spoke. " The Malfoy Manor is known for having the ultimate wards placed on it. They are dark and most likely fatal. Therefore I have concocted a permeability potion. It allow you to move through solids, liquids and gases easily. It repels a majority of wards and also makes you invisible. That's just in case there are surprises, no one will see you. They will be able to hear you so be extremely cautious. I made this extra strength it should last about 6 hours although I don't think this will take very long. You can see each other though. Anything you touch with both your hands becomes invisible to anyone else but you. I think that's it, good luck" Slughorn handed them the potions.

Harry and Hermione looked at it and it was clear but it reeked of sulfur. It reminded them all too well of second year and some polyjuice potion. "Oh you may have some side effects but those aren't really known yet" Slughorn piped in. Hermione paled but shook off her nerves. Harry looked at her and they drank at the same time. It was tingling her throat. Actually her whole body was tingling. It tasted just like it smelt, like sulfur. Her stomach was protesting the abuse it was taking.

"It worked!" Slughorn squealed. He looked excited like a kid in Honeydukes.

"Do remember to come back here. Slughorn and Lupin will be here to give you the antidote for the potion. Don't separate if you don't have to." McGonagall reminded them.

Harry grabbed his rucksack and Hermione's hand. Hermione felt the familiar squeezing as her and Harry disapparated.

DM/HG

When she opened her eyes and a huge white manor stood in front of her. It wasn't raining but it was foggy. Hermione thought she would never be here under these circumstances. Maybe if her and Draco got married…She pushed the thought away from her.

Harry pulled her through the door. It felt as though her body had become jelly when walking through a wall. Hermione was trying to take in her surroundings, who knew if she would ever step foot in this place again. However Harry had a different idea he was leading her upstairs.

All that could be heard was their feet padding up the stairs. Harry was leading them up a few flights until he got to the right one. He wasn't letting go of her hand. She didn't know how she was going to get to Draco's room.

Hermione looked at the walls which had a few portraits of what she guessed was family members. They all looked asleep and thankfully couldn't see them. It seemed they were walking a long time before he pulled her through another door. It was a large room. Shelves upon shelves were lined up together. One shelf contained thick books. Hermione let go of Harry's hand, whispered her password and her wand shot out. She walked up to the shelf and saw they were labeled like encyclopedias, A-L; M-Z. Then some were named magical objects, potions, Horocruxes. Hermione used her wand to pull it down and placed it on a nearby table. Harry came over by her and opened the book. They began looking for it.

"You think Lucius would be dumb enough to put it in a book labeled Horocruxes?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Harry chuckled as he flipped through the pages. Hermione was casually looking at the book. She was more interested in Draco's room.

"What if it isn't in here?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked while he continued looking through the thick volume.

"Well he might be dumb but after the thing with the diary he wasn't going to make another mistake like that. What if he hid it in Draco's room?"

"Hermione…I don't think he would." Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I should go check though." She turned to leave.

"Hermione we shouldn't separate and beside his room isn't outlined. Remember we can't go off course."

"But looking in another place might help find it faster." Hermione was almost to the door but she stopped at his last sentence

"Remember what you promised me Hermione!"

"I do Harry but I will be fine. I doubt we will have guest tonight."

"Do you even know where his room is?"

"I noticed it on the map it was the top floor. Straight up. I'll meet you by the front door in an hour."

"Fine Hermione. Be careful. One hour."

Hermione smiled and then went through the door.

DM/HG

Hermione reached the floor in five flights from where she left Harry. She walked through a door to a room with silver walls and a large green bed with a black headboard. Black curtains on all the windows. Some moonlight was allowed to shine through two of his windows. His room was sparsely furnished therefore it appeared larger than life. Two bookshelves in black and a desk also in black. She saw a closet door and marble fireplace.

Moving toward his dresser she saw few scattered things on top of it. He had a picture of himself smirking and looking smug. A picture of him with his parents and he looked bored to death. Draco looked like a carbon copy of his father with exception of his eye shape, they were his mother's. Now there was an odd picture and it was unframed and just loosely hanging about. It was a picture made from two separate pictures. One was of her from the Yule Ball and him from the ball. He replaced Krum with himself. That made her heart swell.

Opening the top drawer she saw sweaters most of them black, green and grey. She pulled out the one that wasn't one of those colors but a cobalt blue. Putting it to her nose she smelled it. It smelled of his cologne which had sandalwood and white musk in it. Hermione stripped off her sweater and put his on. It was slightly big on her but it felt like he was hugging her.

She saw his nightstands opened those drawers and saw a small notebook. Flipping through it was covered in his elegant script. Hermione found his journal. Deciding to copy it that way he doesn't know anyone took it.

"Copius." Hermione whispered and it made an exact copy of his journal. She put the original back and shrunk the copy to fit in her jeans pocket. Going over to his bookshelf she was curious as to what he was reading. Names like Goethe, Ernest Hemingway, Niccolo Machiavelli jumped out at her.

'_I wonder if Lucius knew his son was reading books by muggles.' _Continuing down the shelves she saw Vladimir Nabokov, Karl Marx, Alexander Pope, Jonathan Swift, Anton Chekhov, Leo Tolstoy, Voltaire, Aldous Huxley and Fyodor Dostoevsky. One name surprised her the most Philippa Gregory. That was her favorite author. The book he had was her favorite book The Other Boleyn Girl. She pulled it out and saw it was a well worn copy. He never told her he read this and she explained the story to him. She sat on his bed and laid down with it. That seemed ages ago when they got together. They fell apart as quickly as they came. Thumbing through it she saw the very last page which held her very favorite part. It was underlined, the same lines and everything.

"_I want to live in the country with you. I want to bring up our children to love each other and fear God. I want to find some peace now, I have had enough of playing the great fame at court. I have seen the price that has to be paid and it is too high. I just want to you. I just want to live at Rochford and love you." (Mary speaking to William)_

It represented something Hermione wanted after the war. She wanted to be like Mary and William Stafford. To be with someone she loved in a home with their many children. Provided she was still alive after the war. She thought it would be Ron and then later on fleetingly thought Draco would be her William. Now she didn't know who it would be.

Hermione heard voices. It sounded like a male and female coming up here. Hermione shoved the book back and scooped up her sweater in her arms. She decided to wait until they come in and then leave. Except she didn't expect those people to come in.

Draco had come in and was followed by Pansy Parkinson. He stared around the room, his eyes passing over Hermione. She stood by the closet. He had a questioningly look on his face but shook it off.

"What do you want with me Parkinson?" Draco said. He walked further into the room. Draco turned and faced Pansy with his arms folded

"You know what I want Draco." Pansy smiled. She made her way closer to him.

"Isn't it enough that you are blackmailing me?' He responded dryly

"How did you figure it out was me?"

"You aren't the brightest snake in Slytherin and therefore I could tell by the handwriting in your last note. Tell me how did you get Creevey to snap photos of me and the mudblood? You Imperiused him? Or try to seduce him?"

"Oh Draco you know me too well!" She squealed.

"Yes I do, unfortunately. How do you know I wasn't just doing it as a job for the Dark Lord?"

"Because you only just got that job from him since your dad got back." She smirked

Draco's eyes bulged. "How do you know about that?" He gritted his teeth.

"Your father isn't the only important man in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

Draco sat on his bed still facing Pansy.

"Don't worry Draco if you just give me what I want then I won't expose you to the Dark Lord for having a relationship with a mudblood."

"I'm not marrying you. Sorry I have a rule about being enslaved to more than one psychopath at a time."

"Oh Draco you made a pact with me remember?"

"Pansy…we were 12! I did it so you would shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

"Then be my boyfriend again. Remember all the good times we had on this bed?" Pansy had climbed on top of Draco and kissed him. He kissed back!

Hermione screamed "NOOOO!" She immediate clapped her hand to her mouth, she had forgotten they can still hear her even though they can't see her.

Draco broke away from Pansy and yelled "Who's there?"

"No one is there Draco, so paranoid." She recaptured his lips. Her hand's were working fast to get his shirt off and his pants opened.

He pulled from her again and she sighed. "I heard someone scream 'no', it was a familiar scream"

"Draco no one is there ok? Now if you don't keep paying attention I will reveal what I have. I've also been assigned to make sure you keep at the task. There are plenty behind you to take your place, remember that Draco." Pansy pushed him back on bed and took off her sweater. She got his pants off and his boxers. Pansy began her motions.

Hermione was rooted in that spot. She wanted to run far from this place but her legs wouldn't move. She couldn't look away even though that was desperately what she wanted. Hermione looked up in time to see Harry move through the door. His eyes were wide at was happening on the bed but he sprung into action. Harry grabbed Hermione and ran through the doors. Running her down the stairs and out the door. Harry disapparated with Hermione holding onto him.

DM/HG

When they appeared in the Three Broomsticks, Hermione collapsed onto the floor. Her sweater fell out of her arms.

"Slughorn antidote now!" Harry yelled. The fat man waddled as fast as he could with the vials. Harry opened one and pressed it to Hermione's mouth. She began to drink it and Lupin saw her. Harry drank his quickly.

"Harry what happened to Hermione? Did you run into anyone?" Lupin rushed over to them.

"Draco Malfoy was there with Pansy Parkinson." Harry answered. He turned his attention to his friend. "Hermione, honey wake up. It ok you're safe." Harry rubbed her face a little and saw her eyes flutter opened.

"Pail." Hermione whispered.

Lupin rushed and got her a pail and sat it in front of her. Hermione sat up and retched in to the pail. Harry held back her hair and rubbed her back. She raised her head and Lupin handed her a towel and water. Hermione wiped her mouth and drank the water. When she could focus she looked at Harry and broke down.

Lupin and Slughorn looked at her weirdly. "What happened?" Lupin asked

"He- he- he moved on. He -never- cared- for - me" Hermione said in between sobs.

"Who?" Slughorn asked.

"It's a long story. Can we talk about it tomorrow? She needs to lay down now." Harry said.

"Sure. McGonagall left the Floo Network open between here and the Heads Dormitory. She said you could stay there so you don't get questioned by Gryffindors." Lupin responded.

Harry scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the fire place. He grabbed some powder and was about to drop it but Lupin called out something.

"Did you at least get it?" he asked

"Yeah I did but I almost would give it back if it could erase both our memories." Harry responded. He dropped the powder and yelled "Heads Dormitory!"

Slughorn and Lupin both shook their heads as they watch Harry and Hermione be engulfed by green flames. They soon left together.

DM/HG

When the room wasn't spinning Harry stepped out of the fireplace and shook the dust off. He carried Hermione to her room and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and socks. Undid the thing that held her wand and sat it on the nightstand. She had stopped sobbing but tears were still coming. He threw cautious glances at her because she looked comatose. He put her under the covers and made sure she was good. Harry threw the back pack in a nearby chair. He was going to go sleep out in the common room but Hermione called out to him.

"Harry don't leave me, I don't think I can stand being alone tonight." Her voice was but a whisper. Harry nodded and took off his own shoes and socks. He got under the covers and pulled Hermione close to him. He could feel her tears wet his shirt as he was falling asleep.

A/N: Ok don't kill me…It will still be Draco and Hermione just bear with me. This was a long chapter! Oh Hermione's favorite quote is from The Other Boleyn Girl by Philippa Gregory and you can still read the book if you want. I didn't ruin anything trust me = ]. Reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner but I was bogged down with school at the last moment and then there was the holidays! I haven't forgotten my other stories. I'm working updates on those as well. Hopefully you like this update, I added a couple more twists.

Disclaimer: Yeah…I know I don't own HP but J.K. does.

Warning: Mild Violence.

_Recap of Chapter 8: Harry and Hermione go on a mission for a horocrux at Malfoy Manor. They are invisible to everyone else but each other. Hermione goes off on her own to search Draco's room to get some answers to his weird behavior. She finds and copies his journal. Draco and Pansy show up unexpectedly. Hermione over hears their conversation about Pansy blackmailing Draco in being her bf. That he has a job to do for Voldemort and will be exposed if he doesn't complete it. Hermione witnesses them having sex until Harry saves her._

Harry was watching the sleeping form of his best friend Hermione next to him. He had just woken up in the middle of night and couldn't go back to sleep. It took a while to get her to fall asleep. She had soaked his shirt that he had to take it off once he was sure she was asleep. Walking in on Malfoy and Parkinson was horrifying for him but he could only imagine how much it killed Hermione. It was already odd enough that Malfoy showed up randomly at the same time they were there. Luckily they couldn't see them.

Hermione turned over and faced him. Her brown lashes fanning out perfectly, lightly touching the top of her cheek bones. Her rose colored lips slightly parted and not a wrinkle on that perfect face. How many times had he woken up to that face? Too many for him to count. Laying on his back he covered his face with both hands. The feelings that were bubbling inside of him were suppose to be gone. She was suppose to be like his sister. He told her she was free from him but he wasn't free from her. All the moments they had stolen together were flooding to the forefront of his mind.

_This isn't suppose to be happening._

_But it is._

_Go away_

_I won't just like your feelings for your best friend. You love her._

_Of course I do, she's my best friend._

_No you __love__ her._

_You've got it all wrong._

_No I don't, I'm your conscience and I'm never wrong. _

_Well that doesn't matter because she's in love with Malfoy. The chances of her getting over him are very slim._

_That's where you come in. Be the understanding guy friend and she will eventually see you are much healthier for her than Draco Malfoy. _

_I can't do that to her. It seems like I'm using her, I would be using her misfortune for my gain. Are you sure you're my conscience? You seem a little devious to be mine. _

_Well your conscience is also your true self. I say all that you don't want to. I think all about what you don't want to think about. _

_Joy as if I didn't have enough to worry about. _

_Who said you have to worry? Have I ever led you the wrong way?_

_No._

_Then no worries. _

_Go away, I think she's waking up. _

_Just do what you think is right…_

Harry turned his attention to Hermione was looking up at him expectantly. The light flooding the room was letting them know dawn was coming.

"Hey." Harry said to her.

"Hey." She replied softly.

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, that would make it real."

"Hermione it was real, it did happen."

"I want to pretend it didn't"

"But you can't"

"Who says?"

"No one really. But every time you see him it will remind you. You won't be able to run, you can't run from it and you shouldn't run."

Hermione sat up letting the covers fall from her small body. Harry saw her in just a purple bra and knicker set.

"Hermione, what happened to your clothes?"

"I got hot during the night. Where's your shirt?" She turned her head and looked at his bare chest.

"My shirt got wet from your tears. I had to take it off."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's fine."

Silence had passed between them. Harry sat up and brought his arm around her small waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to feel about this. We weren't dating at the time and he's totally allowed to see other people. But at the same time it was just more backstabbing. I know he's a Slytherin but he seemed different this year. I thought he changed."

"Snakes don't change Hermione. They shed their skin but underneath is a new layer of evil. No difference."

"Harry I know you hate Malfoy but he is still human and they do change."

"He has to want to change though."

"I think he does but he's lost as to which way to go. He keeps making the same mistakes though."

"You are still trying to protect him aren't you? Even after you saw him screwing someone else?"

She flinched at his harshness. "I can't help it, I love him still." Hermione raised her eyes to meet his. He looked into the soft brown eyes that always had a certainty to them, now they looked defeated and lost.

"But aren't you mad? Livid? Disgusted? He constantly causes you pain. Shouldn't you let go and live your life?"

"I am angry and very disgusted with him but I also feel sorry for him. He's being blackmailed, Harry."

"What?"

"Him and Pansy were talking before they you know. Apparently he's got job to do from Voldemort."

"Did they say what the job was specifically?" Harry was worried.

"Not really. She knew about me and Draco dating and she's threatening to expose that to Voldemort if he didn't become her boyfriend again. I think the job has to do with me."

"WHAT?" Harry's head turned quickly toward Hermione's as he heard those words. Her head was still on his shoulder. He looked down at her and saw she was completely calm.

"How do you know?"

"When Lucius broke out, Draco left school. He came back and that's when he began shutting me out. He said he couldn't tell me. He's trying to protect me by pushing me out of the way. I still think he should have told me, maybe I could have gotten him out of it." She was mumbling to herself. Harry looked at her strangely because he couldn't believe at how calm she was. That she was coming up with ideas to help him. He didn't want that reaction. He wanted her to hate him. Hate him as much as he does.

"What if it's to kill you?"

Hermione raise her head and looked at him like he grew an extra head. "Kill me?"

"Yes kill you. It would be a typical Voldemort plan. Use the smartest witch, the witch closest to Harry Potter for information and when the time is right kill her." Harry turned to face her fully. Hermione sat quiet for a minute and then a smile broke out on her face. She began to laugh hysterically. Doubling over in laughter.

"This isn't funny Hermione! Your life is at stake!" Harry yelled.

After slowing her laugh and taking a few breaths she answered him. "No it's not because Draco wouldn't kill me, he's avoiding me instead. He would have to get close to me and all he has done is put every kind of wedge between us."

"And all that has done is suck you further into wanting to know why he's being mysterious. Am I wrong?"

Hermione's smile was fading and comprehension was evident in her face.

"No, no, no, it's not true Harry, he wouldn't kill me. He's not a monster. Draco has probably done evil things but he isn't capable of killing."

"He almost killed Dumbledore"

"But he didn't, Snape did. Besides he cares for me, I've realized it now. He has to."

"Hermione you are in denial." Harry grabbed her by the arms.

"No I'm not! Besides I said I _think_ the job has to do with me. I may be wrong, I can be you know."

"But your chances of being wrong are slim Hermione and you know that."

"He won't do it Harry even if that is the plan, just won't."

"We should tell someone. Maybe get you moved to a separate room?"

"No. It's tradition the Head Boy and Girl live together. If I move now it would be suspicious. It would probably tick him off. He was picked because of the close proximity he has with me. He could be put in danger and I don't want to give Pansy any reason for exposing him to Voldemort."

"Your compassion for people never ceases to amaze me."

"You have compassion for people too."

"Yes but yours seems unyielding. Hermione I really don't like you living with him."

"I know but I can take of myself. Draco Malfoy isn't going to kill me. Don't worry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled up his already messy hair. She looked at him and gave a small smile. She was about to get off the bed but Harry held onto her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

He didn't answer her but he pulled her closer. He stood on his knees on the bed and pulled her up with him bringing her even closer. He let his hand graze her face, brush the curls away from her face.

"Harry I don't think we should-" She didn't get to finished her sentence because Harry pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss started of slow but it soon gained momentum. Their hands began to roam but they did not go any further as they heard the door open to reveal their blond audience.

DM/HG

_Previously…_

Draco was walking through the quiet halls of Hogwarts early Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly through the windows. Sky was a perfect blue and not a cloud to be seen. It was fantastic Quidditch weather only a light wind.

However Draco's inside was darker than an abyss that is Crabbe's brain. He was a dog. No he was an evil little cockroach. Draco knows he's done questionable and immoral things but last night has to top all of them. Grant it him and Hermione aren't a couple anymore but doing anything with Pansy Parkinson is an abomination. What was worse than anything was that he feels like she knows what he did already. In some form of another she knows of his betrayal.

How did he get here? How did he go from having a girlfriend to being her assassin and blackmailed? Draco went over his choices and couldn't see how any of them made sense. He was lost. He didn't know what to do. Now he's stuck being Pansy's boyfriend again to protect Hermione.

_Is it really to protect Hermione or yourself?_

_How dare you ask that? I love Hermione and I would do anything to protect her. _

_But do you really think Pansy would actually give you up to Voldemort?_

_If I didn't agree, yes she would. The girl has been attached to me since birth and I still haven't gotten rid of her. If she can't have me then no one can and Voldemort would definitely take care of that for her if he found out. _

_I fail to see how this is protecting her. You could have told Pansy where she could go stick her blackmail._

_If Voldemort knew how much I cared for her he would have her killed in front of me. I can't have her die because of me, her life is worth a hell of lot more than mine. As long as I stay away from her I can't kill her. _

_I have to say I agree with her. You're killing her as we speak Draco. All she wanted was the damn truth! Just an explanation! Look at what you have done since then. The poor girl is broken into so many pieces I wouldn't be surprised if she just fell apart if you touched her. Still think not telling her the truth was the best solution? You think staying away from her will keep her alive? You aren't just a cockroach, you're a coward. You won't be able to stay away from her much longer. The guilt has to be getting to soon._

Draco ignored his conscience but the truth was ringing in his ears. He had reached the portrait and saw himself looking dazed. Hermione's look a like had completely left the portrait. She can't even stand him in the same portrait.

Walking in Draco thought about just telling her. He knew he needed to do so but he's caused so much damage that there was no definite she would take him back even if he told the truth. He was going to tell her, he needed her back and he was done with this mess. The guilt was eating him alive.

Walking straight to her close door he stopped. Almost turned around but didn't. He was going to knock but decided she was probably asleep and thought maybe he surprise he with flowers. Draco conjured a bouquet of white lilies and purple orchids. He took a deep breath and opened the door…

DM/HG

_Presently…_

Harry and Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. His mouth agape then he closed his mouth. His eyes came into slits and he charged. Lunging for Harry who pushed Hermione out of the way while dodging Draco.

"Come here Potter so I can kill you!" Draco yelled in rage.

"For what?!?" Harry yelled back.

"For being all over my girl!"

"She isn't-" Harry didn't get to finish his words because Draco caught him with a right hook.

Knocked back a little but shook it off. Not to be deterred Harry punched him in the ribs and then in the mouth. Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him in to the bookshelf knocking some books off. Then he head butted him in head. A crunching sound reverberated around the room. Harry knew his nose was broken because he felt the blood coming. Draco continued by kneeing Harry in the groin. Which made him want to double over.

"That was low man…" Harry said garbled since his mouth had filled with blood.

"Oh I'm sorry Potter I wasn't aware that you had anything there. Maybe you should think about that the next time you think about touching Hermione." Draco let him fall to the ground. He turned to Hermione who had grabbed a robe at some point. Her face was livid. He guessed this wasn't the best way to get her back. Draco was about to say something but Harry lunged at him knocking him out of Hermione's room and in to the common room.

The boys were rolling around punching each other while barely hearing Hermione yelling for them to stop. Harry had gotten Draco into a chokehold. "Malfoy you are not her boyfriend anymore and I have taken care of her more than you ever did. I've been there for her and I haven't betrayed her and-" Harry was knocked back because Draco elbowed him in the face. Draco then sat on him and began to strangle him.

"Potter you have no idea as to why I have been acting like jerk to Hermione lately. You have no idea what kind of pressure I have on my shoulders, I think you should shut the hell up and leave me and Hermione to work things out. I've been acting strange to protect her. I love her."Punch and Draco was knocked back. He was about to get up when Harry kicked him in the ribs and knocked on his back. Harry picked him up by his shirt and was about to punch him. " You love her? You have a funny way of showing it Malfoy. If you come near her, I will not hesitate on killing you" Harry punched him full in the eye but Draco had enough strength to punch back and they were back on the floor punching again.

Hermione was watching and decided enough was enough. "STOP IT NOW!" she yelled. Suddenly the boys were thrown apart to opposite parts of the room. They looked at Hermione and saw she was glowing in fire tones. Her hair was blowing wildly and her eyes were bright red instead of their usual chocolate. She lifted them from their spots and sat them in opposite chairs. They tried to get up but found they were strapped in by invisible holds.

Soon Hermione began to cool down to just a blue glow until it extinguished. Her hair calmed and her brown eyes were back but she still mad.

"Hermione what in the world was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but you both made angry as hell just now. I guess my anger at Draco and the anger at you and all my other feelings inside pushed my powers to another level. But back to the matter at hand, what in the hell were you boys thinking? Do I not get a say who I want to be with? Harry I understand what you have done for me and I'm grateful but I'm a big girl. Draco we aren't dating anymore. You've done so much damage to me that any girl would love see you dead but I still love you some twisted way. I'm confused as hell right now and would love it if you both gave me my space." Hermione said.

"Hermione why were you half-naked with Potter on your bed kissing?" Draco asked bitingly

"I was upset last night by you, go figure and Harry comforted me by staying over. But like I've said we aren't dating. I mean it's obvious you were with someone else." She frowned.

"How?" Draco responded.

"Lipstick on your shirt and that's not my shade, but I do think a certain Slytherin female wears that color." Hermione looked torn with sadness and anger.

Draco began to squirm. She knows and he was certain of it.

"Are you dating Potter?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"No." She said.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't start dating him. You have yet to tell me the truth and even if you did I don't know if we can't work it. We both have serious trust issues."

Draco frowned at that. He saw Potter smirking.

"What are you smirking for Potter?"

"None of your business Malfoy."

Draco was about to retort but there was a knock at the portrait. "What now?" Hermione sighed in frustration. She walked to answer it. The boys heard some murmurs. Soon Hermione came back with Ginny and Blaise. "Here they are." She pointed to them.

"What are you two doing? The game starts in an hour!" Ginny yelled.

"What the hell happened? You two look horrible!" Blaise said.

"They were fighting over me. Details you can get from them. Blaise can you go fix blondie while I fix Harry?" Hermione asked. She went to work on fixing Harry. Blaise worked on his friend.

"I still would like to know how all this started." Ginny said after sometime.

"I walked in and found Potty and Hermione making out on her bed. Oh and they were half-naked too." Draco said

Ginny's eyes were wide opened and Hermione glared at him.

"Oh you didn't know about their little tryst Weasley?" Draco asked taunting. He was angry even though he had no right to be. Deep down he guessed she would always be there waiting if he survived this mess. But now all he's done is push her into his enemies arms.

Hermione ignored him and the eyes she was getting from Ginny. They were burning into her back. Blaise seemed to be the only sane one in the room. Maybe she needed to go make friends with him.

"Dude sit still!" Blaise yelled.

"Harry stop taunting him!" Hermione yelled.

The boys ignored them. Harry kept taunting Draco with the touching Hermione and giving her looks. Draco wanted to see what the Harry was doing to Hermione. They may not be dating but he will always be jealous of any boy who comes near her or touches her.

"You know what? I'm taking myself out of here since I'm the problem between you two. Ginny could finish up Harry for me? It's the only way they could get help before the game. Let me know when you're done so I can let them go." Hermione left the group and when straight into her room. But not before hearing Harry say he won. Draco denied the statement and claim he won. They went back and forth. Hermione walked back and stood in the middle.

"Blaise and Ginny move out the way." Hermione said nonchalant. Spreading her arms out and pulling them forcibly down. She pulled both of the boys heads down by their hair without even touching them. She was glowing again.

"We are going to settle this now, neither one of you won. Now let Blaise and Ginny fix up without taunting or fighting each other. If you continue give them trouble, I'll make you wish you didn't push my buttons."

Hermione lifted their heads to reveal their shocked faces. She even lifted their invisible holds. Without a word she left them and went to her room slamming the door.

The boys let their friends fix them up and heeded to Hermione's warning. Soon they were both headed to dress for the game, where they can take their frustration out.

DM/HG

The stands were filling up at the pitch. It was a brisk October morning. The whole school turned out to see the first game of season. Also to see Gryffindor and Slytherin battle it out on the field.

Hermione was sitting in the newly created Quidditch viewing box for the Head Boy and Girl. It was next to the one for the professors. Both could sit up there and watch the game unless they were in the game. It had the look of a view box a King and Queen would sit in during a jousting match. Very comfortable seats and there were refreshments. They could even have guests up there if they wanted but Hermione chose to be alone.

She thought about what Harry said that the job might be to kill her. It was impossible she thought, Draco would not kill her. In some twisted Malfoyish way he cares for her, maybe love her. Grant it he's not being orthodox about it, seeing as he's dating someone else to protect her. That he had sex with someone else to protect her. At least she hoped this was all to protect her and not the real Draco Malfoy showing. Maybe she was in denial.

She was hurt by last night and she is still angry at him but she's finding it hard to hate him. A normal girl would hate him if she was put through the same things he's put her through. She'd want him dead and clamor for his blood. Hermione just couldn't drudge up enough of that emotion to truly hate him. Maybe because she's still in love with him. Her whole life she's believed you can't love with out trust. Maybe she is loving him without trusting him or just trusting him enough not to kill her.

The other confusing thing was Harry. He kissed her this morning and thought maybe she could back away from it but couldn't. Whatever they had was suppose to be dead and log gone. She thought maybe she did have some feelings for him but that didn't sit right with her. Her brain came up with a more appropriate answer. Which was that all her feelings towards Draco were leaving her vulnerable therefore her guards were down. Plus Harry is someone that's familiar to her and her heart knows he would never hurt her. She knew she need to talk about last night but with Draco. She didn't care if she had tell him about the horocrux, a talk was needed if she was ever going to move head.

Through door came Blaise Zabini looking fresh and genial. He sat down in the chair that would have been Draco's if he wasn't playing.

"Hey." he said

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" She asked

"Draco asked me to sit with you. He knew you would be up here by yourself."

"He trusted you to be alone with me?"

"Yes, he knows I have eyes for one girl and she's on the field. Plus I'm not Potter."

"Yeah. It must be nice to be trusted by Draco."

"Makes things easier I suppose."

"What's it like?"

"Well I guess he's a little less guarded and not so paranoid. He's more open to telling you things that he keeps from everyone else including his parents. There's less strain and stress on our friendship."

"Does he tell you everything?"

"Yeah pretty much. Why?"

"Then you know about the job Voldemort wants him to do."

"Yes I do."

"Does it have to do with me?"

"No."

"Then why would Pansy blackmail him if doesn't have to do with me?"

"Because Pansy is an evil bint always trying to get into someone's pants, especially Draco's. Plus she's jealous, you get live with him and spend pretty much every waking moment with him. How do you know he has a job to do? How do you know she's blackmailing him?" He gave a questioning look.

Hermione got fidgety. She wasn't suppose to let that out to him even if he is Draco's best friend. "I overheard it someplace."

"How?"

"I just did."

" Are you spying on him? You aren't his girlfriend anymore, you know that right?"

" Yes I know but I was getting desperate Blaise. I want him back. The secrecy is killing me and this job that he has to do, must have something to do with me. He's repeatedly told me I was better off without him that I could do I better. I don't want to do better, I just want him. Even when I was his girlfriend he didn't tell me anything. But he said he would work on it then he cracked the first day."

"Draco has never been much of a talker when it comes to personal things. You have to give him his space and let him come to you. I know that's hard for you since you need the answers to everything all the time but trust me even if the job has to with you which it doesn't, he would protect you. He would do anything for you, even if it means putting himself in a line of fire to save you. I know it seems like he doesn't love you but he does."

"But I'm not some damsel in distress Blaise. I'm Hermione Granger and I have battled a lot to stay alive." Hermione stood up to face Blaise who just stood up.

"I want to hate him. I want to kill him. I want to torture him but at the end of day if he needed me I'd run to him in a heartbeat. I shouldn't feel that way towards him, I should want him dead but I don't, I just want him. I want him to take me into his arms and hold me forever. I want to grow old with him. I want Draco to trust me, to love me. Doesn't he understand that Blaise? Doesn't he want me?" Hermione asked.

Blaise felt sorry for her. Draco's put her through hell and she's still loves him after all of it. She didn't deserve any of this. He told Draco to just tell her and he does the opposite. Blaise wondered how much she "overheard" , if she knew that the plan was to kill her. If she knew half of what was going and she still wants Draco, that must be some love.

"I can't answer that for him Hermione. But my guess is that he does want you, whether he understands your love that I honestly don't know. Talk to him."

"I've tried Blaise. All it ends up being are stalemates. We bicker , we fight but neither one of us wants to budge."

"That's the problem. You both need to learn to compromise."

"I can compromise. He's the one that can't"

"If you could I don't think this mess would have gone that far and maybe you two would be together as we speak. So you would be the supportive girlfriend up here instead of the sulky and torn ex."

Hermione frowned. "Is the job about me?"

"You need to talk to him not me. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well it's a few things. Were you really making out with Potter on bed half dressed? Since when do you glow? Are you into Potter now? If you are Draco won't stop fighting with him. He is jealous by nature. He already hates Potter, if you two began to date he would make his life hell without a doubt."

" Yes I was and I'm not proud of it. No Harry I think will always be a friend. I've been feeling vulnerable and Harry has always been there for me. It's easy with him but my heart only aches for Draco. The glowing I don't know how that came about. I was just angry at the two of them fighting over me. They were beating the tar out of each other and I just couldn't stand it."

"Have you ever felt that angry before?"

"No, but it must be a combination of things. You would think this has been dragging out for months but it's only been a few weeks."

"If you learn to control that, it could be a real power and that could help during the war."

"True. I need to research. Oh Merlin, I've just realized I'm behind in my school work. I need settle this with Draco, it's affecting my work."

Blaise just shook his head. He realized they hadn't paid any attention to the game. He look down and saw a crowd was gathering on the grass. "Uh Hermione you might want to come see this.

Hermione looked where Blaise was and saw the crowd. It was made up of reds and greens. The crowd was circling something. She saw a red and green rolling around on the floor. Potter was on the red back and Malfoy on the green back. "I've got to get down there or they just might kill each other." Hermione ran out and down to the field. Blaise followed her down.

Hermione reached the crowd and hear them chanting the boys names. The only way she was going to be able to get them stop is to channel this power she has. '_Maybe I could channel it without glowing?'_ Hermione closed her eyes and shut out the chanting and focused on her feelings. She could feel the charge coursing through her but she knew she was glowing, her body was heating up.

Picturing her targets she separated them from each other. Hermione opened her eyes and saw she had Harry and Draco levitating. The crowd and the whole school was looking at her. The professors made it down and looked at her with fascination. She brought boys down slowly but didn't let them go. Instead she walked away and into the castle with them following her.

DM/HG

Hermione had laid the boys on hospital beds. She didn't lift her force off them. Pompfrey was begging her to let go so she could treat them. Hermione was afraid the moment she let go they would fight again.

" you need to let go." Pompfrey said for the twentieth time.

"Fine." Hermione rescinded her power and let the boys be treated. They didn't move because they were afraid of her.

Soon McGonagall, Lupin, Slughorn, Ginny, Blaise and Ron busted through.

" would you like to explain yourself?" McGonagall asked.

"I wish I could but I don't even understand this power myself." She responded

"You used magic you knew nothing about?" Lupin asked surprised.

"Well I had used it on the boys this morning but nothing happened to them. Besides it was the only way they would stop fighting." She answered again.

"But you don't know if it has repercussions on them ." Slughorn answered.

"I know I don't and I do plan to research this but these two are driving me nuts with their fighting over me. I just couldn't take it. I guess all my anger, sadness and confusion is the driving force of it. My hypothesis is that if I have really intense emotions or if I'm stressed out then it bring out this force that allows me to move things and people. I glow and feel the magic moving through me. I kind of like this power. Besides Blaise said if I learn to control it, it could be a real power to use during war." Hermione finished.

Everyone looked at Blaise questioningly.

"Hey, well I mean you can't deny it's a kick ass power. She could be a secret weapon during the war." Blaise said nervously.

"SHE WILL NOT BE A SECRET WEAPON DURING THE WAR!" Draco and Harry yelled in unison after which they glared at each other.

"Says who?" Hermione turned to them.

"I do. I don't want you hurt." Harry said.

"Excuse me? All of sudden you don't want me hurt? Let see first year I almost got pummeled by a troll. Second year was...oh I got petrified. Third year was only a few scrapes. Fourth year nothing really happened except I was underwater. Fifth year was the Ministry where I was slashed and Sixth year-."

"Ok I get it Hermione but this is war and you could die." Harry said.

"But I won't die, not if practice this power I have." She responded.

Only so Hermione could hear, Harry responded. "But everyone I have ever cared about or loved gets taken away. I'm in love with you Hermione and I have been for awhile."

Hermione began to respond but he shook his head no. He mouthed the words "not now" and jerked his head in Draco's direction.

"Would you two like to share with the rest of the class?" Ron asked after being quiet.

"No we wouldn't. In fact I'm going to go for a walk." Hermione began to leave but McGonagall said something.

"I don't think that's wise . The whole school saw your performance and we have young Death Eaters here. They are still protected because most of them aren't 17 yet. They've been quiet and I would like it to stay that way. It would be best if you weren't alone if you didn't have to be."

"Are you saying that I need a bodyguard?" She asked.

"Yes." The Headmistress responded.

"Are you kidding me? Harry gets to walk around and there have been more attempts on his life than I can count on both hands." Hermione was warming up she could feel it.

"Hermione you're glowing." Ron said.

"I know that Ronald."

"Well why don't I be your bodyguard?" Ron asked

"You? We are trying to keep her alive not have her with a big sign saying easy target. I'll be her bodyguard." Blaise said. Ginny looked at him strangely.

"Ginny don't worry I don't want him that way. He only has eyes for you and you should know that by now." Hermione said.

"Did you just read my mind?" Ginny asked incredulously .

"No, it was just written on that look you gave him. Ron can be my bodyguard. No one is going to kill or has a plan to kill me." Hermione said but she caught the eyes of Draco who quickly looked away. She walked over to him.

"We are going to talk about everything the minute you get out of here, understand?" She looked him full in the face. He nodded.

Hermione was about to leave with Ronald but was detained yet again but by Lupin.

"Ah Ms Granger we need to discuss the thing." Lupin looked meaningful at her.

"What are you ranting about now?" She answered.

Lupin dismissed the rude question. "The thing from last night. You, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley need to meet me in the Headmistress office with the thing."

"Oh that. Yeah sure. Come on Ron." Hermione and Ron left the Hospital wing. Leaving everyone confused about Hermione and her new behavior.

DM/HG

Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sitting in the Headmistress office with Lupin and McGonagall. They've sat in that office so many times it's become like a favorite room. Hermione didn't want to be there, she wanted to talk with Draco. He finally agreed to talk and she has to be here to "discuss" the horocrux. She didn't know why they needed to talk about it because they were just going to destroy it. Hermione looked at up at the portrait of former Headmaster Dumbledore. He would be able to tell her about her newfound power. How to hone and control it. He would even able to help her with Draco. Not that she talk about it with him, it would be more of he knew all about it and would offer some advice pertaining to it without her saying a word. His was face serene and smiling in the portrait. As she got older she wondered if he was on something. Then come to realize that he was just a happy man that didn't get bogged down like the rest of the world.

"Do you know if it has any powers Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Well it has been rumored to have the power to pull the truth from some one. Exposing their innermost secrets and desires. If someone wanted to use it against someone they would face it toward the person and the mirror would recite the secrets and desires.

The other rumor is that it can reawaken the dead. Simple you say the name of the person and they appear before you. Neither have proven." Lupin answered.

Hermione had been snapping her fingers through this and each was a spark and a little smoke. She kept trying to see if she could get a little flame.

"I would stop that if I were you ." A familiar voice said.

Hermione looked up and saw that Dumbledore was looking straight at her, smiling.

"Sorry." She said. Everyone was looking at her. "Professor Dumbledore could you tell me about my power?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Ah I thought this time would come." He mused.

"What time?" She asked.

"Mr. Potter isn't the only one with a prophecy made about him." Dumbledore responded.

"Hey! I didn't ask for that prophecy" Harry said.

"I know that Mr. Potter and you have handled it with great maturity but back to ."

"Do you mean I'm key to the downfall of Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"No, that's still Harry. Ms. Granger you are an Emotional."

McGonagall gasped. Lupin looked wide-eyed. Ron and Harry was were confused as usual.

"A what?"

"An Emotional. A person who has magic that is driven by their emotions. Emotions like jealousy, anger, sadness, vengeance, passion all the deep and most powerful emotions of human nature. Have you been feeling like that lately?" He asked even though his face showed he knew the answer.

"Yes" Hermione answered sheepishly.

"Well this goes without saying even though you are a muggleborn, magic is somewhere in your line. Have you ever heard of Alexis d'Toulouse ?"

"No."

"She is your great x twelve aunt. She was French and an Emotional. She was one of the beginning ones. Living during the 11th century. There were thousands of them at her time. However they were being persecuted by witches and wizards not muggles. You see emotions are fickle and they can change at the drop of a hat. Anger was the most common one and when provoked they do odd things. Wizards and witches saw this as threat to their security so they hunted them down. Many were killed if they showed the slightest bit of emotions. Others were kept as slaves in many households. Your great aunt Alexis seeing what was happening to her kind decided to train herself not to feel. She shut herself down and became quite a bland person. She even turned away her true love. Living alone but she never expressed her emotions anyway."

"But how can I be related to her?"

"Her sister Elena is your great x twelve grandmother. You have a very old line, older than the Malfoys I believe. She protected her sister from the hunters. Your grandmother had the gene but it was recessive. I don't know the exact biology of how you got the gene but you did. The difference with you is that you are a full blown witch. Most Emotionals were just that emotional and possessed no other magic. You are more powerful than a thousand Emotionals put together, making you a hot commodity if you were discovered. you must learn to control it. I'm not saying don't feel but channel the emotions so you control them and not the reverse. If you were found out especially by Voldemort you would be in just as much danger as Harry."

"But how you do know I'm the heir to this power, how do you know you aren't mixing with some other poor girl." Hermione was slightly freaked out. The power was cool when it controlled Draco and Harry but now it was scary.

"Well for one you are the only Emotional to have surfaced in thousands of years. Two in my youth I did a internship in the Department of Mysteries. I was asked to clean a room out for them. It contained dusty books. I found that was how the prophecies used to be kept before we updated to orbs. I came across a prophecy made about a couple thousand years before your birth. It said 'The great great great…. niece of Alexis d' Toulouse would come into her powers by the age of seventeen. She would have immense power with being a witch and an Emotional. Her powers will be unmatched. She is the heir to the Toulouse legacy, making it safe for Emotionals and wizards to coexist. Yet she would fall in love with the prince of darkness. He is her only vice and would cause her great pain and could be the cause of her downfall or help her to rise to her rightful place. Her name would be Hermione."

Hermione let the words sink in. She has fallen in love with prince of darkness. He has caused her great pain but she can't live without him. Either he would be the cause of her downfall or help her rise to her rightful place. What in the world was her rightful place?

"What am I suppose to do? Shut down like Alexis, forget about love in order to stay safe?" Hermione asked finally

"You have to find out for yourself Hermione, I can't give you all the answers. The choice is yours" Dumbledore smiled.

"Fine." Hermione got up and was about to leave but was called back by Ron.

"Hermione you're on fire!" Ron yelled.

"Are sure you I'm not just glowing?" Hermione asked calmly.

Ron handed her a piece of paper which was torched in seconds. Hermione's eyes widened at the now disintegrated paper. She was on fire but all she felt was a warm tingle.

Looking straight into Dumbledore's famous blues "What other powers do I have?" She asked him hoping he at least answer that.

"Well you could have powers over the elements, shields, moving things and people, mind control and anything you could possibly think of. Which makes you a prime target, if someone found out about your talents you would be exploited to no end."

"Great, now she's really need a bodyguard!" Harry threw his hands up in the air.

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me and Malfoy were fighting on the pitch earlier today and Hermione used her powers on us. The whole school saw her do it." Harry responded.

Dumbledore looked grave for the first time. "This isn't good. Ms Granger you must control your emotions."

"Why? Am I in danger?" She asked.

"Not now. You must talk with him" He said knowingly.

"I know but he won't do anything. To me anyway. That prophecy will be wrong in someway."

"You don't know that Ms. Granger."

"I Do!" Her fire rippled out making everyone duck. "Oh bloody hell…"

"Control Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore reminded her.

"I know." She left the room leaving everyone stunned.

Harry looked at the mirror and saw it was a pile of ash. "She destroyed the horocrux." he said in disbelief. Everyone stared at the ash.

DM/HG.

Hermione was walking fast. She tried to keep her fire to a simmer at least. To many things were roaming in her head.

Harry said he loved her.

The impending talk with Draco.

She was some kind of freak that if she doesn't learn to control her emotions she could be in trouble. As if her life couldn't get anymore complicated she doesn't know other powers this gene could give her.

The more important thing was that Draco could be her doom or saviour. '_Of course it's the one you love you can break or make you'_

Hermione found herself in front of the Hospital Wing. Going in she saw Draco asleep. Madam Pompfrey was rushing toward her.

" Ms. Granger you know visiting hours are over." She scolded the Head Girl.

"I know but I just wanted to see if he had been released." Hermione answered.

"No not until tomorrow morning. Some internal bleeding and broken ribs. Now go to bed. Are you alright ? You're blue."

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glowing don't worry." Hermione turned away and left the room. Not knowing Draco had woken up.

Hermione got to the Head Dormitory and saw Ron and Harry waiting for her. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We are going to sleep here to protect you." Ron answered

"Did either of see me today? I was on fire, literally. I don't think I need protecting." She said the password to go in. The boys followed her in.

"We did but Dumbledore wanted us to watch you and to remind you about your emotions." Harry said.

"Great. That will be wonderful, I have people reminding me not to be a freak in public!" Hermione said bitingly. Her breath was fogging up.

"Did it just get cold in here? Ron asked shivering. Harry looked around and saw Hermione sit in a chair and turn it to ice.

"Hermione could warm up? You iced the chair." Harry said.

"Oh." She tried to bring up her anger to get it warm in the common room. "The couch is a pull out. Fridge is open if your hungry. I'm going to bed." Hermione went in the room leaving the boys alone.

Pulling on her pajamas Hermione got in the bed and tried to close her eyes and not think. Soon she fell asleep and into a dream

_Hermione found herself walking along the lakes bank. Thinking about her love. The moon was full and bright tonight she thought. This had been their meeting place for sometime. He always found her here after a chase. _

_Crunch. Hermione heard leaves crunching under heavy feet. She looked up and saw cloaked figure coming toward her. It was a man definitely. He was tall and broad shouldered. _

_Hermione began heating up until she was fully lit. "Show yourself intruder! I will torch you alive if you come near me." She said._

_The hood came down and she saw the platinum blonde hair of her love, her prince Draco. _

"_Oh Draco I'm sorry! I did not recognize you. You don't usually wear a cloak" Hermione said curiously._

"_I know but tonight is slightly chilly. You look beautiful tonight." Draco responded._

"_Thank you." Hermione cooled down to a normal temperature. She moved closer toward Draco as he did to her. _

_He put his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek. "Skin porcelain and soft. Eyes like chocolate. Hair like brown waves. Lips like rosebuds." Draco kissed her full on the lips._

_Hermione embraced the kiss. He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered the word she never thought she'd hear from him "Sectumsempra"_

_Soon slashes were appearing on her body. Two across her heart. One ran across her stomach. Some appeared on her legs. The last one was her throat. She could feel it slowly slide across her throat. The blood began to seep. Her legs gave and she fell to her knees then on to her back. _

"_How could betray me?" Hermione gasped._

"_I am the prince of darkness." Draco turned his back on her. He put his hood back on and walked into forest of no light. He left her to die in the moonlight."_

At the same time Hermione and Draco sat up in their beds sweat pouring from their heads.

A/N : I thought we make it a bit more interesting? What do you think of Hermione's power? Now she finally has one of Draco's nightmares, how do you think that will affect their talk? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! I know it has been super long since I've updated but it has been extremely hectic and it still is. Plus I had some bad writers block. I will try to update while I can but I make no promises. I do apologize for keeping you waiting but appreciate you continued readership. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do own this story not the characters though.

Warning: Sex scene and mild violence.

He was staring into open space. That was what Draco Malfoy was doing, lying in his bed staring at the infirmary's ceiling. He had been that way since the middle of the night; it was now early Sunday morning.

He had woken up from one of his many nightmares he had about Hermione. It all began in the same way where he found her either in the forest or in a random room in Hogwarts. Then he would witness himself violating and killing her. It's happened over a dozen ways and each time he'd wake up shaken and disturbed.

This time was different. He saw himself cut her throat open with a Sectumsempra spell. She dropped to the ground and he left her to die. The weird thing was that Draco heard screaming in the nightmare. He knew it wasn't 'nightmare Hermione' because she was dying. It wasn't him because he's learned not scream during the nightmare. Instead he stood there hating his ineptness to stop it. The screaming seemed to be coming from outside the nightmare. When he woke from it the screaming continued it was a bloodcurdling scream. The hairs on his neck stood up. He knew that scream and it came from the one person he wish didn't know about his nightmares. Hermione had finally shared one of his nightmares.

He didn't know why it took so long for her to receive them but he wished she still didn't. Not that he wanted to kill her but it defeated the purpose of keeping her out of the loop. All he knew was that today Hermione and he were supposed to talk. That is if she wants to still talk to him after this. Hermione may not even be allowed near him She probably told Potter which means he will want to lock her up and have her guarded 'round the clock.

That wasn't the only thing that kept him in this catatonic state. In his hands crumpled were two letters. One was from 's permanent resident department. It read that his mother was found dead in her room at midnight. A healer had walked by and saw her hanging from the ceiling. It was odd that she chose a muggle way to die but nonetheless her pale feet were dangling. There was a suicide note on her bed. She expressed her longing wish to die since she felt she had nothing to live for without her husband. His mother asked for forgiveness from her husband for being a poor excuse for a wife. Draco didn't know she could think coherently enough to contemplate suicide but she proved him wrong. Something Draco didn't forget to note was that there was no mention of him in this letter. No wishes of a happy life. No apologies for leaving him alone in this world. No mention of him at all. Like Draco didn't exist at all. Maybe she wished he didn't which was ironic since he was the one who took care of her. Made sure she had every comfort in that hospital and how does she repay him? She doesn't instead she forgets him. Even though she never recognized him when he visited, he wished there was some part of her that remembered him. 's asked if he wanted to hold his own funeral for her or if they should put her in the hospital's communal grave. Draco was tempted to let them do it; it would serve her right for forgetting him. His heart and conscious wouldn't allow it though. Dead or alive she was still his mother and nothing could change that.

The other letter was from his father. They contained new orders from Voldermort. He was to continue to "befriend" Hermione but keep her alive. By all means he is not to kill her. Also that he better unearth some Order secrets soon otherwise a punishment will be dealt. Under different circumstances he might have been happy about this. However he knows why they want her alive all of a sudden. News travels fast and they must have found out about her newfangled powers. Draco didn't know if keeping her alive to be used by evil was such a great tradeoff. There's a catch to all of this and he didn't know what it was. '_There has to be a way to win against Voldemort,' _He thought. Draco won't kill Hermione and he won't lead her to her death.

He heard the large door creak open and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. Her body was hesitant about coming closer but her eyes held intent. An intent she's had for weeks and he owed her every explanation. The time to be honest had come.

DM/HG

_Previously._

Hermione sat up with sweat pouring down her face. A scream had released from her lips. Tears were streaming down her face. Her heart felt like it was on fire causing excruciating pain to the rest of her body. Ron and Harry had bursted in her room with their wands out. When they realized there was no one else in the room. Harry jumped up on the bed.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

She had stopped screaming but her sobs were coming in short gasps.

"Draco… He… Killed… Me... He… Betrayed… Me." Hermione managed to get out.

"No he didn't you are alive Hermione. You're fine." Harry had responded

"You don't understand. I had a nightmare or vision. He killed me and left me to die. The agony."

Hermione had doubled over clutching her heart. Screaming bloody murder. Harry put his hand on her back and quickly removed it. His hand was burned severely. Half her body was glowing red like fire and blue like ice. Her body couldn't decide how to process whatever she saw. He looked back at Ron who looked just as lost as he felt.

All of sudden Hermione got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Leaving red hot and ice cold footprints in her wake. Ron and Harry followed her in and saw her hunched over the toilet bowl. Instead of normal vomit she vomited ice and hot ash. Harry looked at Ron who was flabbergasted. She continued to retch until she emptied herself and then lay down on the cool floor. Her head felt like it was going to explode from all the emotions. Her heart felt as if it was being squeezed before but the pressure was starting to lessen. Standing over her was Harry and Ron with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She answered weakly.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" She answered sarcastically.

"Maybe we should help you to Madam Pompfrey or at least get McGonagall?" Ron ventured.

"No. She can't help me. My problem stem from emotions, she can't treat emotions. Don't wake McGonagall up it's not necessary."

"But Hermione you just vomited ice and hot ash. She can at least lessen the pain. I think we should at least tell someone." Ron countered.

"I said no. It's my problem and I will deal with it." Hermione began coughing up smoke.

"Hermione we want to help you. You need to at least make sure this doesn't happen again. I mean look at yourself, you're coughing up smoke." Harry answered.

"I can't control the nightmares or dreams. I wish I could. I would give anything right now to be a normal human being. I don't want to be in this mess with Draco but I am. Let me deal with it my way. Smoke is a minor technicality." She sat up and then immediately laid back down everything was too dizzy to move.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked as he saw his friend go back down as quickly as she came up.

"I'm fine. I'll just wait for the room to stop spinning." Hermione answered.

"Hermione let me help you up." Harry said. He bent down to grab her but what she said made him want to back up.

"I'll burn you again Harry. Even though the first time was an accident." She warned

"Hermione…" Harry said.

"How is your hand?" Hermione asked. She was feeling her mood change from sarcasm to compassion.

Harry held his hand out over her. Hermione saw it was blistered and red. "Give me your hand." She said.

"Are you going to freeze it now?" Harry asked half joking and half serious.

"No but if you want your hand to stay that way, then sure I can leave it that way."

"Fine." Harry let her touch him and found her surprisingly at room temperature.

She put her hand over his, their palms facing each other. Hermione began whispering words. A white glow emanated from her hand to Harry's.

"How did you do that? What language were you speaking?" Ron asked

"I don't know. I just knew I had to heal Harry's hand. It must be these new powers. Maybe the Emotionals had their own language?" Hermione responded

"Well do you know what you are going to do first?" Harry asked.

"When I get off this floor I'm going to visit Draco and get some answers." She wheezed.

"Ok going into the killer's hands isn't what I had in mind." Harry replied

"He's not going to kill me now. I need answers and he's got them. He's probably still weak from all the fucking internal bleeding injuries you gave him Harry."

"Hey! He did as much damage to me."

"Not enough." She said in an undertone.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Nothing Harry, leave me." Hermione closed her eyes

"No go on you obviously have something to say." Harry patronized.

"Harry you have been a great friend but you need to back off. I'm not a little girl anymore. I love you but not the same way you love me." Hermione sat up and found the strength to stand. Wobbling a bit both boys reached to help her but she refused them.

"Hermione…" Harry started but Hermione put a hand to stop him.

"No Harry you have to accept we will never be more than friends. We can't. I'm in love with someone else."

"Someone who's going to end up killing you. Someone who has no regard for you and has hurt you numerous times." Harry argued.

"I don't know if he has an intent to kill me. The nightmare says he does but I need to ask him. I don't know if he loves me but he said he's done those things to protect me. I can't provide a reason for all his actions but I know he will be honest with me today." Hermione said.

Harry pushed her against the bathroom wall grabbing both her slender arms tightly. Hermione felt the shock reverberate through her body.

"Harry what in the hell are you doing?" Ron yelled. He got on one side of them.

"I'm going to make her understand that he could never love her like I do." Harry yelled back.

"Harry you can't change my mind because it's not working with your life plan. Didn't you hear the prophecy? He's in my life no matter what. Whether it will be a positive or negative has yet remain unseen. You need to let go of me Harry Potter. I'm not yours, I never was. I was always destined for Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered him calmly and sound.

"Am I'm missing something?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron. Me and-" Hermione started but Harry slammed her again into the wall. Ron tried to break his vice grip but he wouldn't budge. His face was contorted in anger

"Harry I'm tired of the damn secrets. It's why everything is so fucked up. We have been keeping this for a long time but for what? There is no point anymore. The time has come to be honest and I'm ready." Hermione answered resolutely.

Taking his silence as acquiescence she started again. "Me and Harry were involved Ron. For quite sometime we had a relationship that we kept secret from everyone. It wasn't suppose to be anything more and we had tried to end it several times but we both couldn't stay way long enough. There were many relapses. One of them did happen while you and I were together and I regret it. I'm sorry. Feelings had developed and I thought I loved Harry more than a platonic way but I didn't. Draco found out also as did your sister. I wish you didn't have find out in these circumstances but I can't take anymore secrets anymore. All they have done is mess us up."

She looked at Ron who seemed to processing this new information. He didn't seem angry but he wasn't overjoyed. She gave him as little detail as possible because she knew he didn't want to know everything just the basics.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry who still seemed angry but now wounded.

"I'm sorry Harry but it can't be. Remember don't let this ruin your own happiness. I still love you as a friend. You are still important to me." She smiled "Ron catch him in about 5 seconds. Then take him to the Room of Requirement. Go out through Draco's room. Take care of him." She said. Ron nodded unsure.

Then Hermione melted into a silver liquid before his eyes moving across the floor and into her room. He caught Harry who almost collapsed on the floor. Ron leaned his friend on his shoulder and did as Hermione said.

DM/HG

_Presently_

Hermione stood in the door way of the infirmary trying to move her feet toward him. Draco was lying in bed staring at her. He looked sadder than ever. She could tell everything has been weighing on him. Everything was eating him alive.

She knew he wasn't going to kill her this second. He doesn't have the energy to but that doesn't mean she forgot about what she saw. He could be her downfall or rise. _'Let's hope it's the second one'. She thought._

Slowly she moved one foot in front of the other. Getting closer and he began to smile. Her heart was starting to tighten again. She missed him very much. He was her prince of darkness and she loved him.

Once she got to the side of his bed his smile widened. Hermione felt conflicted. _'He can't be the same Draco as the one in the nightmare. Just can't be.' _She thought.

"Hey." Draco said. _'She doesn't seem angry but she doesn't seem happy.' _He thought.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Hermione responded. Small talk seemed best to start off with.

"Better. I've been through much worse. I should be able to leave today though. Potter thought he could stop me, he thought wrong." He answered laughing at his weak attempt to make fun of himself.

"He kind of did since you're the one still in the hospital." Hermione stated as a matter of fact.

"Do you have to rub my nose in it Granger?" Draco's face darkened.

Hermione was taken aback. He hadn't called her Granger in so long she almost forgot the way he used to say it.

Draco saw her face an immediately regretted it. _'I can't make her happy. All I have done is brought her grief' "I'm sorry Hermione._ I didn't mean to use your surname or get angry with you. Potter always has to beat me and he always gets what he wants. I'm sick of it and seeing you with him yesterday tore me apart." He admitted.

"It's fine. But it's not like his life has always been easy. You both have had challenging lives and had to make tough decisions. You aren't as different as you both like to think. The both of you really need to stop fighting over me like I'm property. I'm a person with tons of emotions and thoughts. I have ideas and opinions. I walk, talk and do all sorts of things. Also I-" Hermione was interrupted by Draco covering her mouth.

"I know all this Hermione. Those are some of things I like about you. I also like your laugh and smile. The way you smell. Your intelligence, compassion and drive. In fact I like everything about you." Draco removed his hand from her mouth. He sat himself up groaning in pain. The sheet covering him fell revealing a large bandage wrapped around his torso. He began breathing laboriously since that took all of his energy.

"Maybe you should have stayed down Draco." Hermione said worriedly.

"No I've been lying down for hours, I need to sit up. Besides you didn't just come here to chit chat." He looked at her with his melted steel eyes. making her go weak in the knees.

"No I didn't. You said you would tell me everything. I will tell you everything.""What do you have to tell me?"

"There might be a couple of things for me to confess."

"This is going to be long you should at least sit." Draco said.

Hermione looked around and saw oddly enough no chairs in the room. She was going to have to sit on the bed with Draco.

Knowing exactly that was she had to do that, Draco moved his legs so she could sit.

She sat down on the bed taking up as little space as possible. Her legs crossed one over the other. Hands were sitting primly in her lap and back straight.

"Where do you want to start?" Draco asked.

"The beginning is usually a good place." Hermione answered.

"The reason I shut down that day my father came back was that he summoned me. He met with me back the manor. He came with orders from Voldemort. They wanted me to befriend you. Use my charm to get to you and glean secrets from you. Take anything I could from you about the Order and Potter. When they deemed you useless I was ordered to…" Draco turned from her. She could see tears welling up in his eyes. His jaw was set. Draco couldn't finish the sentence.

"To kill me." Hermione finished.

Draco nodded still looking away.

"Is that why you shut me out? I wouldn't be able to get close to you and therefore I could stay alive?"

"Yes and because I am a coward."

"What?"

"I can't stand up to my own father. I can't stand up to a derange maniac. Instead I do what is expected or pretend to do it."

"What happened next?"

"I just couldn't tell you. I didn't know what to do at all. Pushing you away seemed easy and hard at the same time. Everyday that I caused you pain caused me more. I thought if I could get you to hate me then you wouldn't be open to me that way I wouldn't gain anything from you."

"But your father and Voldemort would have been suspicious and angry that you haven't come up with anything, I mean they would kill you I'd imagine."

"Yes do what you're told to do or be killed; it was a great principle to teach to your child."

"Okay the thing with Pansy…" Hermione barely got out as the image of that night flooded to her mind.

"She apparently had photos of us together and she threatened to expose it to my father. We both would have been dead if he found out. Screw any Order secrets my father would never let his son live if there was evidence of a relationship with a muggle-born especially you."

"I see." Hermione hung her head. This was the first time she felt ashamed to be Hermione Granger. _'Am I always going to be seen as not good enough for him?'_

She felt his hand lift her head. "Hey it doesn't matter to me what you are. You could be blue, green, yellow, purple or no legs or a goblin or a squib as long as you are Hermione Granger you could come in any shape or form you like, except for dead." He smiled.

She chuckled at his dark humor.

Draco began to caress her face. She saw his beautiful sad grey eyes and his perfect porcelain skin. She looked down and saw the hand was attached to his Dark Mark arm. Hermione to her right hand and rubbed the outline of the mark. It was like a ribbed scar underneath her smooth fingers. "The same goes for you. I wouldn't care in what form you were as long as you were still Draco Malfoy at heart." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked. "I'm a pretty messed up basket case."

"Yeah well you're my messed up basket case."

"Indeed I am. Forever."

"You know we still have things to discuss."

"I know. I'm afraid to. I don't want to mess up this moment. It's single most romantic moment we've had since this mess started."

"I know and I understand but we have to. Draco I had a nightmare last night that was…"

Draco interrupted her.

"I know. I had the same one."

"But how could we have had the same one?"

"I don't know. I don't think it was the first time though."

"What?"

Draco sighed deeply. "Over the summer I had some romantic dreams about you. Most of them were innocent. For the first time I saw you for you and absolutely gorgeous."

"Okay…" Hermione remember her summer dreams and she could say the same about him.

"Well remember when we were laying on a couch and we fell asleep?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well I had a very sexually explicit dream about you and towards the end I heard my name being called however it was inside the dream it was out. When I looked over you looked at me with a confused yet scared expression."

Hermione's eyes open wide as she remembered that dream. That's was very good dream. They were connected in some way before all of this. Before they even decided to act on their feelings they were connected.

"But they stopped at some point, the good ones at least." Draco continued. "I don't know why but around the time we were broken up I had nightmares much like the ones I had. They represented millions of ways you could die and each time I was left helpless. There was some barrier to keep me from interfering; making me an outsider. When I did find out it was me I couldn't believe but I made to vigilant about keeping you out of the loop. I guess in my head I knew it would be me but I would never do it real life. I care too much for you to do it. I would never do it you have to believe me."

At that moment she let go of his arm and got off the bed. "I have to believe you?" Hermione asked. She thought about all the lying and scheming he did. On one hand she knows that he did it to save her but on the other hand why should she believe him? Every action he did negates his feelings for her. The prophecy came to mind her rise or her fall.

Draco got out of the bed with some difficulty. "Draco get back in bed." Hermione said.

"No." He answered.

She saw the determination in his eyes. He walked with unease toward her and took her hands in his.

"Please believe me Hermione. I love you too much. I would kill myself before laying a finger on you in violence."

"Draco…I don't know. I have something to tell you and maybe you could see why I hesitate."

Draco looked perplexed but nodded for her to go on.

"First off I know about you and Pansy having sex in your room at the Manor." Hermione started. She watched his face and saw confusion and then horror spread across his face.

"How?" He managed to get out.

"I was there."

"What?!?!"

"Well the Order had some intelligence that your father had another one of Voldemort's horocruxes. They sent me and Harry to go get it. Harry was looking for it while I went to your room. I thought I could find answers as to why you were shutting me out. I needed answers. I found one of sweaters and was wearing one while I looked through your books. Well then I heard you and Pansy come in I was paralyzed I couldn't move but I knew you couldn't see me."

"How come?"

"Harry and I both had taken an invisibility potion. We could see each other but no one could see us. I heard her talk about blackmailing you and then she kissed you and you didn't stop her. It made sick to my stomach. It felt like my heart had jumped out of me and convulsed in front of me. Harry got me out of there when I wasn't back by the time I said I would be." Hermione finished. She felt the tears slide down her face.

Draco couldn't speak. He always had the feeling she knew but not in the way he expected.

"I'm so sorry. Extremely sorry. If I could take it back I would. I didn't even want it." He began to babble.

"Then how come you didn't stop her?" Hermione answered back.

He didn't have a good enough answer so he kept quiet.

"Exactly. It came all too easy for you didn't it? To be the old Draco like he never left."

"Hermione…I'm sorry."

"I know but I'm not done." She dropped his hands and walked away from him. She went to stand by a window.

"Draco these new powers I have make me what is known as an Emotional."

She heard him gasp. So he knew what they were.

"I thought they died out." He said.

"That's what everyone else thought. I had a great x twelve you know aunt name Alexis d'Toulouse. A French woman who was also an emotional. She watched her kind be persecuted by other witches and wizards. It was because since Emotionals are fickle and their emotions can change at the drop of a hat, witches and wizards saw them as a threat to the magical community's safety. So in order to keep herself safe she gave up on feeling anything, numbing herself even to her true love. Living in solitude and emotionless. She had a sister named Elena and she is my great x twelve grandmother. While that gene never got activated in her it was passed down until me. I'm the first one they have seen in quite some time. The thing is that since I posses magic like witches and wizards on top of my Emotional powers that makes me a very powerful being."

Hermione sighed she hadn't even gotten to prophecy.

"So you're an Emotional. I could deal with that. I'll just try to stay on your good side." Draco laughed.

"That's not it. Draco there is a prophecy that was made. It said I would come into my powers at the age of 17. I am the heir to Toulouse legacy and I make it safe for Emotionals, wizards, witches to live in harmony. However I fall in love with the prince of darkness. He is either going to help me rise and reach my destiny or be the reason fail and fall from power." Hermione turned to face Draco who looked pensive.

"I guess I'm your prince of darkness."

"Indeed."

"I still don't get why this is making you hesitate."

"Draco if I don't learn to control my powers or if someone finds out like Voldemort I will be exploited to no end. I would be in more danger than you could handle. I need someone I can trust. Someone I know wouldn't turn me in and with you I don't know that."

"Of course I wouldn't turn you in. Didn't the conversation we had earlier make that clear?"

"I'm confused Draco. Everything tells me not to believe you because of all the pain you've caused me. I know why you did those things but at the same time you did them with such ease."

"Hermione didn't you say earlier that you take me in any form as long as I was me?"

"Yes."

"Well as Draco Malfoy I scheme, I lie; I do evil and immoral things. I use cunning and manipulative tactics to get what I want. I am a Malfoy and I am everything a Slytherin is.

However I do have a few redeeming qualities. I don't hate anyone that's not a Pureblood. I don't even like being a Death Eater. I wish I could change every evil thing I did to you but I am what I am. I do know I can't live without you. I would do anything to protect you even if you think it's immoral and wrong. I know that I love you Hermione Granger and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, provided that I live. Now what does your heart tell you? Ignore your head for a moment and the prophecy. What do you feel for me Draco Malfoy?"

Draco was standing right in front of her. His 6'2 frame towering over her and his eyes trying to get her to see he meant every word he said.

"It tells me that I'm in love with you in spite of all your faults. That I couldn't live without you anymore than you could live without me. That eventually you will prove to me that you don't mean to harm me. That you do love me." Hermione said.

Draco wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought his head down to kiss her. They started slow taking their time to feel around. Hermione began to lean her body into his more. She put her hands in his silky hair. She press her body even harder against him and then he groaned in pain

"Oh I'm sorry Draco, are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded as he checked for any new damage.

Hermione put her hands on his torso and whispered words of the Emotionals. A white glow emanated from her hands. Then she began to unwrap Draco's bandages.

"How does that feel?" She asked when she finished.

"It feels as if I haven't been hurt." Draco stretched to make sure. He smiled and picked up Hermione and carried her to the bed. He put her gently on the bed. Draco got on top of her.

They stopped and looked at each other understanding what was about to happen. Hermione pulled Draco down to her lips and kissed him fervently. He started to pull apart the buttons on her button down. Draco moved his lips to her slim neck. Hermione began to hum in his ear, wrapping her hands in his hair. Draco worked deftly to unbutton and slide off her jeans. He snapped open her bra with ease.

He took a moment to admire her body and remembered parts of it from a dream however the real thing was in front of him and it was worth the wait. Hermione reached down to pull his pj pants down as he sucked on her mounds. Her breath was caught in her throat. She never experienced this with such a simple act. Closing her eyes she just felt Draco move his lips more south. His thin but strong hands sliding off her underwear. Gently he spread her legs. He placed light kisses on the inside of her thighs passing over the place she wanted to him. When he did give it attention he only blew softly on it and then moved on. Her anticipation was growing she grabbed his head to direct him where she need the attention most. When he placed his tongue at her entrance he continued to play with her by darting it in and out. Finally he gave her what she wanted and it was glorious. Her hums turned into moans and her hands didn't know what to do with themselves. Hermione began to arch her back which was pushing her pelvis further into Draco. Then he stopped and took away the attention. Her eyes flashed open and she whimpered at the lost of contact. Draco just smiled as he bent back down to kiss her. Hermione turned them over never breaking their contact. She planted kisses along his jaw line and suckled at the pulse point in his neck. Moving in her own slow tortuous path south. Draco tried to focus on what she was doing and where she was doing it but he couldn't his mind was in a place it had never been before.

Then Hermione reach her prize as she looked at the size she smiled. Placing her lips at the tip and moved down as far as she could go. Using her right to guide and her left to massage his testicles. She felt his hands entwine themselves in her hair.

"Hermione. Hermione. Please Hermione." Draco said softly.

That was signal to her that he was close and it was time for the grand finale. Hermione stopped to get on top of him. As she straddled, Draco shifted so she could get comfortable. Hermione leaned forward slightly and placed her hands on the metal headboard of the bed. Her curls were falling forward shielding her periphery. Her line of vision would be Draco and only him. Draco placed his hands on her hips and they began to rock slowly trying to gain a momentum. Soon they were moving at their fastest pace. To prolong the moment Hermione stopped moving for a few seconds and then she start up by circling her hips. She did this every time they got to close. It drove Draco crazy but in a good way. She was about to do it again but Draco stopped her. "I can't hold much longer, please." He said.

She nodded. Hermione let go of the head board and leaned back using her arm as support. Then she gyrated her hips faster and Draco thrusted as fast as he could.

"Draco. Draco. Draco faster." Hermione panted. He complied and then he felt her quivering and himself as well.

They lost it a few minutes later and Hermione collapsed on top. They laid there breathing heavily. Hermione got off and lay next to Draco. They lay facing each other; Draco even pulled her close to him even though they were hot and sweaty. He didn't want to loose her or this moment. He wanted to etch it in his mind to remember it forever.

Hermione was slowly falling asleep in his arms and she didn't mind because it was right where she wanted to be. Draco pulled the covers over them and pulled her closer. Their noses were touching and he could see she was falling deeper asleep.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Draco said.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered and she smiled in her sleep.

Draco fell asleep smiling. They were together and alone. For the first time in a while things went right for them.

However they weren't alone. They were being watched by a girl bent on revenge. Their secrets would soon be revealed to the wrong people.

A/N: Reviews!!! I hope you liked it. Again sorry for the late update. Those of you reading my other stories I haven't forgotten just been busy and suffering from writers block = [. Please review and have a good week!


	11. Author's Note Please stay tuned

Authors Note: Please stay tuned…

Yes I am alive. You were probably all wondering what's going with the stories or you might be way past that since it's been a long time. I want to apologize profusely and I can only say I was hit with some very personal issues as well as writers block. I have been trying to update my stories any of them. I was thinking of tackling just one of them at a time and just finishing them. Not sure which one I will start with first. I am still struggling with it and I would appreciate ideas. You can leave reviews if you want with ideas that still keep in theme with the story but move forward. I'd appreciate your help and of course if I use your idea I will most certainly cite and thank you in updated chapter. Again appreciate you reading and taking the time and hope this note finds you well

Gigglegirl89 = D

Ps. Some of you might be seeing this same note if you are reading more than one of my open stories. If you are new to my stories please stay tuned because hopefully something shall be coming in the warmer weeks.


End file.
